I'm Having a Married Man's Baby: Pregnancy Blues
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Lucy is an independent college grad with an unplanned baby on the way. Her baby's father is a possessive married man. Keeping it together until the bundle of joy is delivered. Can this college grad finish school with a controlling baby daddy breathing down her neck? Maybe find love along the way? AU NaLu
1. I'm Having a Married Man's Kid

**I'm Having a Married Man's Baby: Pregnancy Blues**

 **by**

 **MadamScorpio**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fairy Tail they belong to Hiro Mashima.** **All rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional places used in this fanfiction by me.**

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm Having a Married Man's Kid

 _ **Paging Dr. Jones, Paging Dr. Jones.**_

 _ **All nurses please report to the E.R. All Nurses please report to the E.R**_

' _Is there like a mute button on that drab monotone voice speaker? God I can't get any sleep around here. I need my discharge papers and I am gone_ ,' a 24 year blonde haired woman fumed to herself.

 _ **Paging Dr. Jones, Paging Dr. Jones please report to the Maternity Ward.**_

' _Dr. Jones is probably banging one of his nurses, just give up lady,'_ the blonde mused to herself.

She had to find some type of entertainment.

 **Knock Knock**

' _Finally!'_

"Come in," the woman called out to the visitor. Praying and crossing all ten fingers that it's the doctor with the discharge papers.

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

"The one and only, doc. Am I free to go?"

"Yes, we did some tests with your urine and blood. You have a slight iron deficiency due to your pregnancy. I have-"

"Whoa, whoa, preg-pregnant. I'm pregnant? Like carrying a child? Another human being growing inside of me. Me? Come on doctor. Today isn't April Fool's Day check your chart. Because I Lucy Heartfilia is part of the-oh my God I am pregnant."

"It takes time for young mothers to come to grasp with pregnancy. Yours was the funniest. As I was saying, I have prescribed some prenatal vitamins that will help with your deficiency. If you don't have a primary doctor that you want to deliver your baby. I have also included a list of Ob/Gyns that are accepting patients. I recommend Dr. Grandine Middleton, she is your standard at hospital type or Dr. Porlyusica Potter if you want an at home birth. A copy of all of this information will be in your discharge papers along with your prescription with the nurse at the front desk. I do personally suggest that you inform the father so he can be with you during this journey."

"I'm pregnant."

"That's right Ms. Heartfilia."

"So me passing out?"

"Was your body telling you that the changes that it's trying to go through, you was pushing yourself too hard."

"Fucking A, that fucking bastard didn't pull out. Industrial strength condom my ass. The Pull-Out master. Well he just got deranked," Lucy mocked the guy in question. " Thanks doctor. When can I leave?"

"Anytime you are ready to leave. Good luck to the both of you. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to call back up here to the hospital or contact those two doctors I told you about."

"Thanks."

:::

:::

 **Cup of Joe Cafe-Two days later**

"Where is this ass at? I have class in thirty minutes," Lucy mumbled and tapped the iron table. She was sitting outside in the mild winter air. The February frost had melted and it was bringing in the early spring sunshine. She didn't want to miss her baby's father so she waited with her now luke warm Chai latte and dry brownie.

She checked her cellphone again.

No missed text messages.

No missed calls.

He was probably standing her up.

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

"Answer you worthless piece of-,"

"Hello?"

"Laxus?"

"Whose this?"

"Lucy?"

"Lucy? I don't think I know a Lucy. Sorry lady wrong number."

"Blondie."

"Blonde with the big tits. Yeah I remember you. What can I do for you?"

"I am going to ignore that for the good of this conversation. You was suppose to meet me at Cup of Joe. I had to tell you something."

"Oh that was you. I deleted that text message. Uhm, Blondie. I really can't talk right now. My wife, her sister, and my kids are coming, got this big luncheon. How about we meet up at our place tonight. Wear something sexy. Bye babe."

 _ **Click**_

"He-he has a wife and kids. Wow. He told me that he was single. Wow Lucy you sure can pick them huh," Lucy mumbled to herself.

Lucy gathered her trash and proceeded to throw her inedible food in the trash. She knew she was going to puke it up anyway.

:::

:::

"Natsu! Are you here?"

"..."

"Natsu! You can't hide from me! I know you are here! Your wife is looking for you. You have to face her."

"..."

"Natsu I have Fireball Whiskey."

"Leave it at the stairs and leave."

The male voice followed the voice he was looking for and opened the closet door.

"Natsu? Why are you hiding in the closet?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I am your best friend since elementary and your half-brother. We have shared everything. Now spill. What is going on?"

"Lisanna wants a divorce from me and I don't want to give it to her. I figure that if I am not there then she can't divorce me right?"

"Did Dad throw you down the stairs when you was a baby?"

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"I am not even going to chase that rabbit. Come out the closet and face your demons," his half brother half drag and pulled the grown man turned child from the hallway closet.

"Demons are scary! I don't want to die alone. I don't want my dick to fall off if I have to have sex with a prostitute because I'm desperate! I don't want to find a prostitute but come to find out it's really a guy! Then I would be more confused and think that I am attracted to guys. I need to sit down Gray."

"Natsu? What happened to you? Did Lisanna take your balls too?"

"Huh? I don't need riddles man. I need my wife back. We only been married for three years. We are suppose to be in the honeymoon stage still not standing in front of a judge fighting over stuff."

"True."

"You know she is going to want my money."

"Natsu that money is our dad's money. She can't have that. Once the ink dries she will forever and never be a Dragneel."

"Not all of it is Dad's money. I am number 17 on Forbes list. I need to get some air. I think I am going to go to the park and hopefully I will have a clear head. Because I think I am having another panic attack because it's hard to breathe."

"Natsu how can you have a panic attack sitting-breath man! In-Out-In-Out!"

"Hheheggg whhwhwwh HHhhhheeeegggg."

"Deep breathes. That's it, there you go bro. There you go."

"I think I can breathe now. I am about to go and get that air."

"Make sure you leave your stuff animal here. I don't think you will pick up chicks with your stuff blue cat," Gray said patting Natsu on the back.

"Happy comes with me everywhere! He is my family! He understands me! Aye sir," Natsu made his stuff cat talk.

Gray walked past Natsu down the stairs to the hall table to get a phone book out. He was flipping through the pages and found what he needed.

Natsu was slipping on his shoes and walked over to his half brother.

"What are you looking up? A pizza place? I want a meat lovers with extra jalapenos and those crushed peppers too."

"Nope not pizza. A mental asylum. I think I can get you committed and you can draw and color everyday. Wouldn't that be nice?" Gray asked while patting his younger brother on the head.

"Fuck you! I am not crazy. Right Happy. Aye Sir. See! Who's the best? Who's the best master of all time?" Natsu cooed and carried on an entire conversation with his stuff cat.

"You are proving my point sir."

"Its a joke! Laugh! Get that ice pick out your ass and laugh a bit! I still don't understand what Juvia finds attractive about you?"

"Maybe I don't talk through my stuff animal or wet my sheets until I was 15!"

"It was a wet dream! And that was one time! You promised you would never speak of that again! I'm outta here. Tell Dad that I am at the park. Here I will leave Happy in your care. He better be in one piece or Juvia is going to learn some secrets about you Gray Fullbuster Dragneel!"

"Whatever idiot. Don't get lost. Take your cellphone just in case we have to GPS find you."

"Again ass! That was one time and I was 8!"

"18."

"Last word! 8 bye"

"He is such a childish idiot. A special person is going to have to love him right, Happy?"

"Aye sir!"

"Natsu! Good grief! Act your age!"

He heard Natsu's laugh coming from the mail slot that was at the front door. He jogged away laughing to himself.

Walking in the cool air thinking. He was still at his parents house, hiding away from responsibilities. He had a nervous breakdown when he was in a trustee's board meeting and he decided, no was forced, to take some much needed R&R.

He use to be a hard nose,arrogant, get them by the balls, son of a bitch but these last few weeks he's been acting like a pre-teen. He knew he needed to get his shit together. He thought he was handling seeing his wife making love in their bedroom to her sister's husband.

When Laxus Dreyar came into the business meeting his world was spinning and he couldn't breathe. He blacked out and was in a hospital for two days. His wife wanted divorce papers because she felt they were in a loveless relationship. He thought they were good, better than good. Doing great.

:::

:::

He made it to the entrance of the park and looked inside. He heard the laughter of children echo throughout even to where he was standing at. He always wanted to have a son heck even a daughter to spoil with all of his money. His prince or princess would always be the envy of every body.

Natsu started to walk a little slower really taking in the sights. He came to a bench, sat down ,and decided to listen to mother nature's natural call to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

Until he heard the distinguishable sounds of a camera shutters next to him. He popped one eye open and he turned his head. Squatted down behind the bench he was at a blonde hair woman was snapping a picture of a butterfly on top of a flower. She then removed her sunglasses on top of her head when she saw children running and laughing being carefree.

Natsu eyed the woman from her side profile. She had on a tight red shirt on, blue jeans pants, a black blazer, red Toms and her hair was in a messy bun. He thought her hair down would make her even more attractive.

:

:

Lucy had come from her class after finding out it was canceled. She decided that she needed to relax and brought her camera to take some pictures to add to her professional portfolio for her job. She loved photographing models but being outdoors does something to a person. Seeing things in their natural habitat always interested her.

She saw a butterfly fluttering around a flower with snow still around the flower. It seemed out of season for the butterfly to be flying but she didn't care. She changed the filters and zoomed in to take the picture. Then she heard children's laughter. She assumed they was playing an intense game of tag.

Children.

She still hasn't told her roommate nor her father about her predicament. Now she finds herself interested in everything that dealt with children.

She then felt that eyes were on her. She turned around and the guy that was sleeping on the bench was awake. Seemed like he was checking her out. She became a little self-conscious. She then quickly snapped a picture that caught his attention. Lucy stood up from her squat position and began to move around enjoying the break from the cold rigid winter and her own responsibilities.

"Hey! Don't you need my permission to take my picture?" the male yelled behind her.

She stopped and turned around to face him.

"Excuse me? So you are free to eye fuck me but I can't take a lousy picture of my eye rapist?"

"Eye rapist? You was in my eye space, lady. So therefore I am the victim."

Lucy rolled her eyes , giggled, and shook her head.

"You must be a comedian. If it's such a problem. Give me your hand," Lucy grabbed a pen from her satchel and wrote her name and number so he could get a permission slip for him to sign.

"What's this for?" Natsu asked while the woman gave him her number.

"My information just in case you want that permission slip," Lucy said and walked away.

"Don't you want to know my name?"

"Sure what's your name?" she turned around and kept walking backwards.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

:::

:::

Natsu stayed in the park for another hour before the winter air was telling him to go back home. He walked back and thought back to the blonde he met in the park. He didn't even intentionally flirt with her. He was just joking.

' _But still, she was really pretty and she laughed at my lame ass joke.'_

He opened the door to his parents' house and he was greeted with the heat from the central air. He walked past the steps to go to the living room where he heard the tv blaring. He went in and saw Gray looking at a show on the set.

Natsu sat next to Gray and looked at his hand again.

"How was the park?"

"Interesting."

"Elaborate just a little."

"I met a girl."

"Ok pedophile. That is still illegal."

Gray ducked from a couch pillow Natsu threw at him.

"A woman ass. A blonde actually. She is really pretty. She gave me her number."

"Seriously? What's her name?"

"Lucy, she laughed at my lame joke."

"Hold on Casanova. You are still a married man."

"Thanks Captain Obvious. I'm just surprise she gave it to me. It's probably a fake number."

"Well the only way to find out is to call it."

"Let me borrow your cell phone. I left mine at my house. I didn't want Lisanna tracking me here."

"Paranoid much?" Gray said while digging out his phone and handing it to Natsu.

 _ **Ring Ring**_

 _ **Ring Ring**_

"Gray, it's ringing."

"Well that's half the battle, wait until she answers or the voicemail catches it."

 _ **Ring Ring**_

 _ **Ring Ring**_

"Hello, Lucy Heartfilia, Shutter Love, how may I help you?"

 _ **Click**_

"What they hell you do that for?"

"I-I don't know. I think I am having another panic attack. I don't think I am ready to date again."

"Who said it's dating. You flirted and she caught the bait. Now reel her in and have some fun. Honestly Natsu, you are going to have to face your fears. You never know this Lucy maybe the one."

"Thanks Mom and your sappy fairy tale endings."

"I will like a thank you and a speech in my honor."

"Confident much?"

"If that girl can get your mind off of Lisanna and she laughed, plus gave you her number. She is a keeper. Call her back. Invite her to coffee or something. You need more female single companions."

"You are right. I'll call again."

 _ **Ring Ring**_

 _ **Ring Ring**_

"It's ringing again."

"I know. How old are you?"

"16?"

"I would believe that Mr.30 year old."

"I am not-"

"Hello, Lucy Heartfilia, Shutter Love, how may I help you?"

"Hey Lucy, this is Natsu. I met you at the park. Sorry about that my cheek accidently hit the end button."

"Oh, hey Natsu, the comedian. No biggies. I thought it was this crappy service I got. What can I do for you?"

"Well you remember that permission form for using my picture?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I was wondering if you not busy we could meet up at this Lobster Bistro and I could give you permission to use my image anyway you want it. Tomorrow around lunch time say, 12:30?"

"Anyway I want it. Are you sure you want me to have all that power over your picture?"

"Well, it's not like you are a pornographic photographer. You was taking pictures of innocence, natural beauty."

"Sex in its right is natural beauty. I would love to continue this on the phone but I am sorta busy. But I would like to meet you at the Lobster Bistro with the permission form. Ok. See you later Natsu."

"Bye Lucy. I guess you can say it's a date."

* * *

 **A/N: My first Fairy Tail non crossover...eek!**

 **Please check out my other stories Lucy in Wonderland. A crossover with Inuyasha:)**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	2. Trying to Get a Married Man to Listen to

**Chapter 2 Trying to get a Married Man to Listen to Me**

Lucy hung up the phone and went back into her dark room. She was looking at the test strips to make sure that her pictures would come out perfect.

She checked on her chemicals to make sure that it was ready to develop her film. She was just about to place the paper in one of her trays when her alarm went off. She needed to get ready to meet up with Laxus.

She cut her lamp off and exit the room. She locked the door with a padlock and ascending upstairs to her loft that she lived at when she didn't want to be bothered by her roommate.

She went directly to her bathroom to take a soak and melt away the stress in her shoulders.

She finished with her bath and wrapped a towel around her body. She looked in the body length mirror in her bedroom. She opened up her towel to look at her stomach and see if she noticed any differences. She ran a hand over her still flat stomach and imagined her son or daughter growing inside of her.

She shook her head, wrapped herself up again and made her way to her dresser. She opted to wear her favorite lace purple bra and panties. She went to her closet and fished around the garments she has worn on numerous dates in the past.

' _I need something that is sexy but says that I don't want sex. I have really risque clothes.'_ Lucy laughed to herself.

She settled on her favorite dark purple dress that came to her knees and had thick straps that had a sweetheart neckline. She found her favorite black Mary Jane heels that gave her height and a nice butt.

She applied eyeliner and lipgloss to keep it simple. She did a braid bang and put the rest of her hair in a bun and leaving some strands to be around her face.

She looked at her text messages from Laxus to check the time he wanted to meet.

 **Lax: Avenue 623 7:30**

She figured that since it was 6:45 and if she left now then she would be there by 7:15p.m. She got her silver clutch, creme colored peacoat and checked to make sure she had the essentials. She made sure to have the pregnancy test the hospital did for her in her purse. She was 100% sure that he wasn't going to believe her.

She really wanted a drink but didn't want to put any damage towards her child.

' _Already protective of this little guy.'_

Stepping out of her house/business, she took a deep breath ' _here goes nothing,'_ and entered into the waiting taxi car.

:::

:::

Lucy arrived at Avenue 623, an upscale Latin theme lounge that provided light music and five star quality Latin food. When you enter you are given a complimentary glass of wine, margarita or champagne.

Lucy denied hers and asked for reservations under Dreyar.

The hostess checked the reservations and escorted Lucy through the dining room to a private terrace area. The restaurant had closed the shutters that are usually open during warmer months and had heaters on to keep patrons warm and still have an outdoor feel.

When Lucy entered into the terrace Laxus was talking to another woman that was a brunette. They were laughing and feeding each other with seared scallops and polenta cups with braised beef in red sauce. Lucy was taken aback as to why there was another woman there. She pushed her shoulders back and walked to the table.

Laxus and the brunette woman stopped feeding each other when Lucy came to the table. Laxus looked her up and down and held a hand out to show her to sit down. Lucy pulled out her own chair and placed the linen napkin cloth over her lap.

"Ma'am can I get you something to drink?" the hostess asked before leaving.

"Just a water, thank you," Lucy told her and then faced Laxus and looked at the third wheel.

' _Or am I the third wheel?'_

Laxus popped in another polenta cup and smirked at the two women.

"How rude of me Lucy, this is my friend, Cana. Cana this is my other friend I was telling you about Lucy."

Cana looked at Lucy and eyed her up and down.

"I've been with worse. She has big boobs. I like," Cana said after taking another big gulp of her alcoholic beverage.

"I don't think I want to know what you guys are talking about," Lucy said after getting over her initial shock.

"Threesome sweetheart, me, you and our new friend Cana. I would start out watching and then join. Isn't that what you was wanting to talk about?"

"Wait, what? How did you even piece that up together? Laxus we had sex twice and never had I mention a threesome as something I wanted to do!"

"Oh Lulu-," Cana started to say drunkenly but was interrupted by Lucy correcting her.

"Whatever, Luccyy. Live a little, drink more, and have unrestrained fun in the process," Cana giggled after she refilled her glass.

"I-I can't do this. This was a mistake. I think I am going to go home. Good night Laxus. Don't worry I will never call you again," Lucy said while trying to get up and leave the table.

Laxus got up to stop Lucy from leaving the table.

"Just tell me what you wanted to say and then you can leave."

"It's a private matter. Can she leave?" Lucy thumbed to Cana that was drinking Laxus' beer.

"Hey Cana. I think you need to go and get us some more bottles of wine and tequila."

"You are my kind of man, Laxus. I will be right back! Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Cana winked and left the couple at the table.

"Ok, we are alone. What is it? You don't have some STD or something? Are you ill?"

"I'm not ill nor do I have a STD."

"Well, what could it possibly be? You can't be pregnant, that's impossible."

Lucy visibly stiffened at the word pregnant. She turned her head as being ashamed that she knew her baby was more than likely going to be raised in a single-parent household.

' _Already starting out crappy. Sorry baby,'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Why would it be impossible?"

"The pull-out method alongside my condom should hold. Plus aren't you on the pill or something?"

"No I am not and guess what jerk, I am pregnant. It's your kid because you are the only guy I slept with during the time of conception."

"You lying bitch! I can't be that baby's father. I used protection. You just trying to pin that kid on me because you see that I have a pretty decent lifestyle and I could take care of the rugrat and in turn be taking care of your ass. Not going to happen sister."

Lucy wanted to slap this man so bad. She wasn't desparate. She had her own business and her own place to stay. She just wanted the emotional support that a male counterpart gives to their female. She wanted him to experience the miracle they created together but fuck him.

She wiped the single tear that she promised herself would only shed. She dug around her purse until she found the paper.

"What the hell are you looking for?"

She found the paper and pressed it onto his folded arms.

"This asshole. Proof that when we had sex your little soldiers found my egg and decided it was a good idea to procreate together."

"So you want money to abort it or something?"

Lucy backed up a little and clasped her hand around her flat stomach. Angry and appalled tears ran down her cheeks.

"I don't need you to do a damn thing for me ok. I can handle everything. I thought you should be aware that you would have a son or daughter running around with your DNA that will be loved and cherished. Who will never know you. That paper there will be the only evidence you have that your child, sorry my child exist. Good riddance. Delete my number because yours has already been forgotten," Lucy dabbed at her eyes and walked out of the restaurant.

She was proud of herself for not balling while walking out of the restaurant. She just needed to make it to her house and she can let it all out.

She was replaying everything that was going on in her head. She was losing control of her tears and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She accidently bumped into an individual who dropped some take-out bags in their hand.

The person looked up and the street light showed who Lucy bumped into.

"Lucy?"

 **A/N: Leave a review! Was it sad, funny, Natsu a goof? Laxus an ass? Tell me:)**

 **I have another story for Fairy Tail called Lucy in Fiore: A Wonderland Story. Please check this story out! It's different than you think! Believe me!**

 **I also have a poll on my story about the gender of the single birth child. Please vote! It's up until 6/5/2015! Then I'm going to reveal at the ultra sound:)**

 **I will also love to take this time to thank each and every review, follower and favorite! Love it keep them coming!**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	3. The Married Man Made a Decision

**Chapter 3: The Married Man Made a Decision**

"Lucy?"

"Natsu?"

"Yeah, you remembered me. What are you doing here? I didn't take you for the Mexican food type person," Natsu said.

"Well, you met me for what 5 minutes. Didn't know in that time you could determine what I like to eat."

"I guess you could say that. Coming or going?" Natsu asked Lucy hesitantly.

"Going."

"We still on for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Thanks," Lucy was confused a little but remembered their meet up for him to sign the permission slip to use his photo.

"Want to talk about it?" Natsu asked wanting to know what could make this woman cry. She seemed like a strong person and whatever it was was out of her control.

"Talk about what?" Lucy put a tendril behind her unjeweled ear.

"Why you are crying? A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be dressed up and crying. It just doesn't go."

"You think I'm beautiful," Lucy asked trying not to blush.

"Yeah, I probably sound like a tool but you are attractive. I think I'm going too fast," Natsu said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, it's nice to hear a compliment about something other than my assets."

"Well, they are-"

"Natsu, be serious,"Lucy said consciously trying to cover her endowed breasts.

"Ok, but tell me why you were crying,"Natsu pushed again.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Lucy asked feeling more tears coming.

She knew that she needed to cry it out first before she would be able to talk about it out loud especially to a stranger.

"Pinkie swear?"Natsu held out his right pinkie.

"What are we ten?" Lucy was taken aback by the childish seal of a promise.

"It just makes the promise solid," Natsu said with his pinkie still out ready to grasp hers.

Lucy wiped her eyes and wrapped her finger around his slightly thicker pinkie. He smiled and she couldn't help to smile back at him.

"Well, I better get-."

 _Gggrr Grrr_

"I'm so embarrassed,"Lucy clasped her stomach hoping to muffle the sound of her stomach protesting that it needed food.

"Why? You're hungry. Come my car is in the parking lot. I'm eating dinner alone and I could use the company. You got that permission form on you?" Natsu asked.

"Permission form? You were serious, weren't you."

"Well I guess this can't be our official first date then. I still have to meet up with you tomorrow."

"Date? I think I am confused. Where did I agree to a date? It's lunch not dinner," Lucy said mostly to herself while she followed Natsu to his Aston Martin Rapide S in Avenue 623's parking lot.

He opened the car door for her and helped her inside by holding her hand. He then walked to the other side to put the food in the backseat and then he had it to the front. He inserted his key and pushed the R button to put the car in reverse and then the D button to put it in drive.

Lucy was mildly impressed because this car spoke volumes of Natsu's taste in the finer things of life. He like sporty, fast, masculine, expensive toys, but it seemed like it didn't matter to him. She was kinda attracted to that. She saw him ingest a tablet before he got too far into driving to his place of residence.

 _'I wonder what that tablet is for,'_ Lucy pondered to herself. She stored that in the get to know you questions file in her head.

They drove in comfortable silence with the radio playing an unknown Indie artist in the background.

"So, are you from Magnolia?" Natsu broke the silence in the car.

"Kinda. My parents had me and my twin brother here but we moved around so much because of my dad's work. My mom got sick and we moved back so she could be close to what remained of her family. She died going on five years now."

"I hope I didn't bring up any bad thoughts. Just trying to make conversation."

"Oh I am past it. It hurts a little bit during the holidays and when she couldn't make my graduation but other than that life keeps me busy."

' _Especially with this little one on the way now,' Lucy added in her head._

"Let's see I have one brother his name is Sting and he's my older twin by like six minutes and he reminds me that. He is away on an excursion in Africa tracking and photographing the lifestyle of African lions & elephants. My dad is in international importing of rare artifacts around the world. I think that's it. We aren't really that close to my dad. My brother and I are so busy we try to get together whenever he is in town. What about yourself? Your parents alive? Brothers, sisters?" Lucy turned in her seat to face Natsu while he was driving.

"I have a brother, half brother and a sister. My sister, her name is Wendy and is going for nursing. Its her first year in college, and my blood brother, Gajeel is a artistic welder and he is married to a woman name Levi. She is the head libraian and curator at the National Musem of Nature and Science. They don't have any kids yet. My half brother works for the news KHMG Channel 26. He's the meteorologist there."

"Really? Is he...Gray Fullbuster?" Lucy tried to recall the local news station she tuned in for the local news.

"Yup that's my pain in the ass brother,"Natsu said while shaking his head.

"He is so funny when he tries not to be. He tries to be so serious with the weather but you can tell that he is in his element."

"Well that's how he and his wife are. Monotone psychos," Natsu said trying to find the right adjective to describe the couple.

"I don't think that makes sense. What's his wife name?" Lucy asked trying not to laugh.

"Juvia Fullbuster. She is also a reporter for the weather channel that goes out in the weather around the world and report about it. She is coming back from the Amazon to report and speak on the different pH and ecological imbalances the Amazon has or something like that. When she opens her mouth my ears get stuffy and I can't hear her anymore,"Natsu cringed when he thought about this coming Christmas dinner and the oh so wonderful conversations that was going to take place.

He would stick a fork in his eye than be there for that drab family gathering.

Lucy was laughing at him. She has met a few people that she accidently tunes out but try to pretend to care. Not Natsu she realized.

"Natsu, that is called tuning people out. That's rude,"Lucy said while wiping the tear from her eyes from laughing.

"That's what my mom says but she is no better. There is always something on the stove when Juvia gets going on her "water" rant. Dad just nods his head and folds his leg playing Candy Crush. Only Gray finds it interesting. When they have kids I am going to have to rescue them from their boring parents."

Lucy continued laughing with Natsu as he kept talking about his brother and sister-in-law.

She felt comfortable and relaxed. She really wanted to meet his family and witness this family firsthand. She almost completely forgot about her "date" or coming-to-realization-that-Laxus-is-an-asshole awakening, it was almost like it was a bad dream.

Lucy didn't realize that they made it to Natsu's house, until he turned and cut the engine off.

"Well we are here. Before your jaw becomes dislodged from your mouth this is my parent's house. I'm just crashing here until my personal life gets back in sync," Natsu said and leaving it like that.

Lucy heard it and thought about putting the spotlight on him.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked while he offered his hand to get out of the car on her side.

"Talk about what?" Natsu asked.

"The parts that made your life get out of sync?"

"Maybe tomorrow?" Natsu smirked using her response, closed her door and set his car alarm.

He offered his arm and escorted her to the front door where he unlocked, closed and locked the front door. He lead her to the dining room where he disappeared behind another oak door that she assumed lead to the kitchen with the bags of food.

The dining room had a long table that could possible seat twelve people comfortable. There was pictures of family outings, birthdays, certificates, graduation hung on the walls in good taste. The lighting and how the different views and angles caught Lucy's attention. There was a wet bar that was close to a window with white lace curtains. Behind her on the other wall was a China Plate display that was closed.

She walked closer to the door Natsu disappeared and sat down next to the chair at the head of the table. Natsu came back out with two plates and silverware in his hand.

"Ma'am welcome to Natsu's Place. Tonight I have dished out beef and chicken empanadas, with some chicken enchiladas, refried beans and Mexican rice," Natsu said trying to imitate a bad french accent.

Lucy giggled and accepted her plate. Natsu came back and had two beers in hand.

"Do you have anything non alcoholic?" Lucy asked before he opened the bottles.

Natsu shook his head and went back to get some sodas and water bottles.

"Thank you sir," Lucy said and opened her can of coke.

 **Eating,drinking, and talking**

The front door open and closed. Gray yelled from the front door to find Natsu.

"Natsu, I'm hungry. I also did the FriendZone stalker thing like you asked. Lucy has a very nice... smile. Hi I'm Gray. Natsu's half brother," Gray said when he realized the woman he FriendsZone stalked was actually there at his parent's house eating in the dining room.

"What did you find out about me Gray?" Lucy inquired.

"You, uhm have a lot of pictures and I'm going to go to the kitchen and get some food. Have fun kids," Gray said.

"I'm sorry for him. He tends to speak before thinking," Natsu said trying to recover from Grays findings and saying it out loud.

"It's ok. Really he didn't know I was here. Speaking of which I'm tired could you please take me home? " Lucy asked stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, let me go and get my keys," Natsu got up and got their plates and their empty cans.

 **Driving to Lucy's Loft and Standing Outside of her House**

"Thank you for everything. I had a really fun time. Oh! I can run upstairs and bring you the permission slip for you to sign,"Lucy offered.

"Nah, I'll sign it tomorrow. I better get back. Good night Lucy. I had fun too. Don't forget about the Bistro. I could come and pick you up if you want," Natsu asked and crossed his fingers behind his back hoping she would say yes.

"If it won't put you out of the way, yes I would really like that," Lucy said.

"I'll be around here at 12."

Lucy shook her head in understanding.

She walked up the stairs that lead to her loft and unlocked and locked her door after she waved goodbye to Natsu.

' _I think I like him. I wonder if he would be terribly be upset if I didn't bring the permission slip,_ ' Lucy thought and smiled to herself. ' _I think I'm going to hold off on telling him about my pregnancy. Can't wait for tomorrow. Goodbye Laxus hello Natsu.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Bringing some romance because this is suppose to be a romance story. My first like legit romance story. Where the guy asks the girl and all that jazz.**

 **I have a poll on my profile about the sex of the baby. A bouncing baby boy or girl. Only two people have voted and so far it's B-1, G-1... please vote or leave me a review!**

 **Thank you for the follows and the favorites and reviews! Makes this Scorpio very happy!**

 **I have another Fairy Tail story on here called Lucy in Fiore:) Please check it out!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Have a Great work, school, chill week**

 **M**


	4. Two Married Men Meetup But Not with Thei

**Chapter 4 Two Married Men Met Up but not with their Wives**

 **11:45**

Lucy was putting the finishing touches of her outfit on. She printed a permission slip just in case. Natsu was serious about the form. She looked in the mirror and was satisfied with her choice. She had on a forest green sweater dress with black tights, her favorite light brown boots, a belt around her stomach and her black bomber jacket. She decided to put her hair in a high slick pony tail and just eyeliner, mascara and her favorite cherry lip gloss. She grabbed her cell phone and purse and made sure that the form was folded in her purse.

 **11:59**

 _ **Knock Knock**_

' _Well at least he is punctual.'_

Lucy went to the door and opened it. She immediately closed the door to no avail. The person behind the door opened it and stepped inside.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy spat out and folded her arms.

"I came here to apologize and make arrangements for you to abort this kid. I don't want you to grow a wild hair up your ass and wanting to tell my wife that her husband steps out," Laxus said with his arms folded.

"But you do. You don't have to worry about me or mine. Please leave and never come back," Lucy said and held the door open for Laxus to leave.

He left and met Natsu on his way down while Natsu was coming up. They stared at each other and Laxus just smirked.

"Yo Blondie. I guess since the real baby daddy wouldn't take care of your spawn. So you suckard another bastard to take care of you. Hey Natsu did you see who's in my car?"

Natsu was confused about how Laxus knows Lucy and what was he talking about. He then looked in Laxus' Lexus convertible and low and behold his soon to be ex-wife. He finally talked to his lawyer about getting papers process as quickly as possible so he could proceed with Lucy without anything hindering him like his wedding vows.

He saw her and shook his head. He knew he deserve better and he looked up and saw the person that was better for him.

Lucy looked at Natsu that was coming up her stairs.

"Do you still want to eat with me? I can explain what he is talking about since that is the sync that is off balance," Natsu said hoping that he still had a chance.

Lucy was torn. Could she deal with another known married man? He didn't act married or someone in a relationship. He also didn't seemed irate that that woman was in the car with another married man. What was going on.

"Yeah of course. Let me get my purse. I will meet you at your car," Lucy said while stepping inside her place to grab her stuff. She took a deep breath and walked out and went down the stairs after locking up.

 **At the Bistro, ordered, awkward moment of silence and food arrives**

"So, Laxus. Spawn?" Natsu asked trying to see how to ask the question without asking the question.

"Oh, well I am pregnant. I found out four days ago after I had fainted on a photo shoot and woke up in the hospital. Yesterday I had actually told him and he wanted me to get an abortion. So I told him to go screw himself and don't worry about us. He came to my house and threatened me about going to his wife and spilling the beans that he stepped out on her and made an oopsy. He's a mistake a I wish I never had the opportunity to meet, but glad I did because I wouldn't have this opportunity to be this child's mother. Anyway how do you know Laxus?" Lucy asked after eating her grilled Salmon.

"The woman in the car with him is my soon to be ex-wife. A couple months ago I had caught her and him fucking each other. That's not the worst part. The worst part is that is her brother-in-law. Her sister is married to the bastard. So she wanted a divorce from me because she felt our marriage was loveless. I gave that woman everything but my physical heart. I ran away, I guess you can say from my house, her, responsibilities and was hiding at my parents. Hoping that she would miss me. I guess I was wrong. I drew up papers last night and this morning. They should be delivered to her today. But something amazing came out of all this mess," Natsu said while caressing the back of Lucy's hand and sucking on the bottom of his lip.

"Well enlighten me kind sir," Lucy said trying to hold back a smile.

"Well madam, I met a beautiful woman that I just found out is going to be a mom soon and hopefully a new friend of mine and maybe something more down the road," picking up her hand and kissing the back of it.

"I think I would like that, but if you don't mind could we take it slow and actually get to know each other especially since you are going to have to focus on your divorce," Lucy asked looking Natsu directly in his eyes.

Natsu let a sigh of relief because he was hoping he wasn't coming off too strong.

"Yeah, that would be-."

"So the rejects are banding together. Natsu why do you always go after my leftovers. Good grief man and this one is really damaged. She is pregnant and might try to get money from you. I would stay away from her," Laxus walked up to the couple sitting in the closed off patio.

Lisanna was hanging off of Laxus' arm and was grinning at her soon-to-be boyfriend and hopefully husband.

"Laxus, I guess you are right. Hi Reject Lucy, I am Reject Natsu. Let's band together and be great friends. What do you say?" Natsu asked Lucy who looked she was on the verge of tears.

She looked at Natsu and knew he was hurting too.

"Reject Natsu don't you want to get some ice cream with me Reject and Pregnant Lucy?" Lucy asked while standing up from the table.

"Pregnant Lucy I would love to as long as you don't mind a Divorced guy?" Natsu offered his hand to her and walking around the edge of the table to her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Lucy grabbed his hand and they both strolled out of the restaurant after he paid for the food and left a tip.

"Well that was odd," Lisanna said while looking at the retreating backs of her ex-husband and his lunch date.

"Yeah,indeed. I guess I gotta try harder. I won't have that nutcase anywhere near my child or my woman. I'm the only one that can touch her and if I want her depressed she is going to be like that," Laxus said and then looked down at his old faithful after he made his declaration. He left the restaurant with Lisanna trailing behind him.

Lucy and Natsu walked down the sidewalk to another building that served ice cream.

 **Minutes turned into hours and ice cream turned into an art gallery that Lucy really wanted to go to, that turned into a movie that Natsu really wanted to see, that turned into dinner because they were hungry. Natsu and Lucy are in front of her home again.**

"Hey, I had really fun other than spotting Laxus at almost every place we went,"Natsu said while hugging Lucy.

"Yeah, that was annoying but other than that I had a blast," Lucy said returning the hug.

"I was wondering if you liked the zoo? Gray is doing a meteorologist gig there. He has an extra ticket. I mean if you aren't busy or anything," Natsu quickly amended his request.

"Oh, I would have to check. When is it?" Lucy asked trying to visualize her schedule.

"I think he is doing it next Sunday but the tickets are good all year," Natsu told her.

"Well if I have plans next Sunday I will call you. I have your phone number I can text it to you," Lucy told him.

"Ok, I better start heading out. Talk to you later Lucy."

"Good night Natsu."

 **Two Months Later**

"I can't believe you. Why can't you take the hint that we are through. I have a enough people in my life to help me raise this child and plus I am not interested in you," Lucy fumed at Laxus wasting her time and energy.

"I know you are just using that sad excuse of a man as a rebound. I know that you want me back and that child growing inside of you belongs to me and you too," Laxus said and grabbed her wrist.

"Are you smoking or got hit over the head? I bet your _wife_ or her sister your _girlfriend_ wouldn't appreciate you telling me that. You don't own me or _my_ child. Besides Natsu has been there for me since I told him about my baby. Like I told you at Avenue. I don't need your money nor do I want it or your time. So please stop harassing me. I have work to do," Lucy said walking away from Laxus.

"I won't allow it Lucy. I'm going crazy thinking and seeing you with that nut. You don't miss the good times we shared?"

"We went out on three dates and had sex twice. I wouldn't judge that as the best relationship I have ever had," Lucy said trying to get out of Laxus' grip.

"Lucy, I miss you and I want to be apart of the baby's steps. His or her life. I want to be a dad. I have two others and the baby would grow up with their siblings and you would be able to visit. What you say Lucy?" Laxus asked caging Lucy in a corner of her work station.

He bent his knees slightly to be almost eye level and without any preamble he took her lips with his own. He licked her bottom lip but she refused to let him enter her mouth. He tried again and still the same response. He grabbed her clothed breast and squeezed it.

She just stood there in shock that Laxus was openly groping and kissing her. The reject he called her two months prior. Laxus removed his lips and backed up from Lucy.

"Lucy, I'm ready- oh uhm Laxus? What are you doing here with Lucy?" Natsu asked when he stepped inside the loft.

"I am taking my baby's mother to her doctor's appointment. We made up for the good of the child because it only makes sense that the _biological_ parents are there in the child's beginnings of life. Since it was my seed that brought this child to being, you was just a standin. I will be the one taking her to the doctor from now on, so you can go now," Laxus said while hugging Lucy.

Lucy shrugged Laxus off of her shoulders and walked to Natsu.

"If it's alright with you I would like Laxus to take me to the doctor. Let him see his kid. Then after that it's just you and me, we can go do something afterward. I can't keep him from his kid."

"I will find a way. I know he has a right to be there for the baby but I don't feel comfortable with it just being you and him. I'll pick you up from the doctor's ,okay. Get two extra sonogram for me and my mom we are having dinner there. I also have a surprise for you too," Natsu said and kissed her on the forehead.

Lucy closed her eyes and accepted the sweet gesture and understanding of Natsu.

Natsu walked back out of Lucy's apartment and walked down the stairs to his car. Lucy headed to her bedroom to finish getting dressed and her purse.

Laxus grinned while he looked out of the window blinds as Natsu drove off.

' _Lucy, you are mine to play with. That chump can try but it ain't happening_ ,' Laxus thought to himself.

"I'm ready to go," Lucy said coming out of her bedroom.

"Ok Lu, let's go see how our child is doing. Lu, I would also like to thank you for letting me experience this with you. I promise I am going to be there 100% for you and the baby. You can count on me and not that other guy," Laxus said and kissed Lucy on the lips again.

He walked out leaving a stunned Lucy to lock the door.

' _I feel like I just let the devil in my house. What are you planning Laxus? What changed your heart now? Baby this is some family you are getting born into.'_

Lucy locked and headed downstairs to Laxus' waiting car.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I know the characters are OOC but I believe that Laxus is a strong enough character to pull off being an ass:)**

 **Thank you everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews! I look at each of them and I really try to thank each of y'all individually. Here is a big thank you if I missed you!**

 **Please continue to support! One more week then we get then the gender is revealed! Please vote on my poll or leave a review what you want the gender to be.**

 **SO far B-3 / G-3**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **M**


	5. The Married Man Makes an Introduction

**Chapter 5 The Married Man Makes an Introduction**

"Lucy Heartfilia, Dr. Middleton is ready to see you," a nurse said while sticking her head out to the waiting room.

Lucy gathered her stuff and Laxus followed her to the waiting nurse.

"Sir, you can head to examination room number 5 while I take Ms. Heartfilia's weight and height," the nurse said pointing down the hallway.

Laxus nodded his head and Lucy saw him check out the nurse's backside. Lucy just shook her head.

"Good morning Ms. Heartfilia! I hope you had a good weekend! Where's Mr. Dragneel. I wanted to thank him for recommending that movie for me and my husband to watch. It was really funny and we really enjoyed it."

"Ok, I'm glad to hear that. I will let him know. He had an emergency to attend to," Lucy whispered to the nurse.

"Oh, ok. So he is the dead beat baby daddy? He looks familiar though. I feel like I know him from a hospital Christmas party or Charity Ball at the hospital? Maybe he was a patient here or had a girlfriend here," Nurse Bisca said to Lucy after taking her height and weight.

"I'm not sure but not surprise either," Lucy said looking straight to get her height and weight done.

The women walked down talking about women interest topics while they head to the room. Lucy got on the examination table next to the humming sonogram machine.

"Dr. Middleton had one other patient and should be with you momentarily. Was there anything that I need to tell her?" Nurse Bisca asked while taking her blood pressure.

"Oh, nothing. I think everything is pretty good other than morning sickness," Lucy giggled and rubbed her stomach.

"Those should be stopping soon. When I had my daughter I was almost on a soup and crackers diet for a few weeks but it got better. It just a way to tell you that your hormones are rising normally and that your pregnancy is going to be normal," Nurse Bisca giggled and finishing the rest of her duties before leaving.

Laxus sat next to her and grabbed her hand. He kissed the back of it and waited for the doctor.

 **With Natsu**

 _Crash Thud Thud Crash_

"What the hell are you doing Natsu?" Gray ran into his room.

"Redecorating," Natsu stopped and looked at Gray.

"Why are you redecorating _my_ room? I like how everything was. Unbroken! What the hell is your problem?"

"Laxus," Natsu said and made for another swing but the sledgehammer was taken out of his hands.

"Give that back! I'm not done!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

Gray left the room and Natsu followed behind him.

"Look here, I don't want to- _punch-_ you just punch me in the face!" Natsu yelled his rage spiking again.

"It's healthier and safer this way. Here's your gloves, now talk," Gray said and swung another punch but Natsu saw it coming and dodged it. He immediately followed it with a left hook to Gray's side.

"I went to go and pick up Lucy to take her to the doctor like I have been doing for the last two months. I get there and Laxus is rubbing and hugging on Lucy like she's his girlfriend. Then he tells me that he is going to take Lucy to the doctor from now on. I thought Lucy was going to shut him down but she agreed. She said that the bastard basically deserved to fucking be there for the child. She is letting me pick her-fuck I gotta go and pick her up,"Natsu said placing his boxing gloves back where they belong.

"Did you finish the surprise for her? Do you think it's a little soon? You just became a free man last week and Lisanna hasn't stopped calling since Laxus dumped her. Wanna spread your wild oats first then settle down?"

"Gray, you know I'm a family oriented person. I have-I have already fell in love with the baby and it's not even mine,"Natsu said running his words together.

"Say that again but slower,"Gray said leaning in closer so he could understand what his brother said.

Natsu repeated it and crossed his arms and sighed.

"Oh, well. You gotta get in the ring and fight for your girl. First got to make her your girl and make the baby daddy go away. Make him aware that you are not going anywhere. That you guys can co-parent the baby or he has to dip," Gray said standing outside of Natsu's car.

"First things first make Lucy mine. The others will fall into place," Natsu said while grinning.

"Exactly. See Dad didn't totally mess you up too bad. Joking! Good luck, bro and go get your girl," Gray said after tapping on the hood of the car.

Natsu backed out the driveway and waved his hand behind him while driving down the street.

' _I hope she is worth the fight you are about to embark on Natsu. I hope that you win because I don't want to know what you would do if you don't,'_ Grey thought as he walked back inside the house to get the steaks seasoned for game night.

 **With Lucy and Laxus**

"Ok, Lucy everything looks fine. Your blood pressure was a little higher than what I want it. Make sure to take some walks and smell the roses. Relax and avoid stressful situations," Dr. Grandine Middleton said eyeing Laxus.

"I will make sure that my girlfriend will take care of herself and we can take those walks together, right babe."

Lucy was looking at the screen of her baby. When Laxus was placing a title on her she stared at him in disbelief.

' _Girlfriend? What in the hell?'_ Lucy thought to herself. She turned her head when she heard her name being called.

"Lucy, can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Dr. Grandine asked straining a smile at the couple.

"Sure, Laxus could you leave. Someone else is picking me up in a few. I will talk to you later," Lucy said wiping her slight bulge stomach.

"Who?" Laxus asked with a little hint of heat and frowning at not being with Lucy longer.

"Just a friend. I promised them we could hang out," Lucy raising her eyebrow.

Laxus knew he was pressing his luck as it was. He just heard his son or daughter heartbeat and saw the baby well fetus on the screen.

He bent down and kissed Lucy on the cheek. The parents missed the doctor raising her eyebrow at the exchange.

Dr. Grandine took her gloves off and waited until Laxus finally left the room.

"So, doctor, is there anything wrong with my baby? About me?" Lucy asked wondering what the doctor could possibly want to talk about.

"Oh dear you and the baby are fine. That's not what I want to talk about," Dr. Middleton smiled and patted Lucy on her knee.

"You want to know about Laxus and me. Don't worry this is a one time deal. Like when I got pregnant it happened only once. I like someone else but I don't know how serious the person is about me," Lucy said folding her hands in her lap.

"Are you talking about my son,Natsu? Lucy believe me he is head over heels in love with you. He cares about you and your baby. I know we haven't known each other for long but I know you have a strong head on your shoulders, trying to get through grad school is tough as it is. Now you're pregnant and with a baby father that seems a bit rigid. What's with all that kissing?"

"You noticed that too. I have no idea. It's freaking me out. I'm going to have to talk to him about that because he is crossing the line."

"Yea and his body language screams 'I'm an asshole'. I'm sorry Lucy. I just wanted to make sure that Natsu wasn't going after someone that was involved with someone else. He just got out of one relationship and trying to get into another one. I just want my baby boy to be in a healthy relationship. I guess a mother's worry doesn't end ever," Dr. Middleton giggled.

"I totally understand. I feel the same about my baby and he or she is not even born. I'm not playing with Natsu's heart. It's too precious and caring to do that to him. His wife was a fool to let him go but I'm glad she did. I wouldn't have the chance to I guess you can say to love him," Lucy said blushing at solidifying her feelings about a certain man in her life.

"Well honey, I know he picked a better one. Are you two coming to dinner? Igneel is grilling some steaks tonight and I am ordering pizza."

"Why so much food?" Lucy asked.

"You have been over when it was just my husband and Natsu. All my children and their wives and boyfriend is coming over. It's family game night. Those boys I have eat like the food is going to run away. So to make sure that the women at least eat something I order pizza. I can get something else if you want."

"Oh no. Pizza sounds good and steak. I hope I can get one,"Lucy said almost smacking her lips at the thought of the cheesy, gooey goodness.

"With Natsu there, I'm sure he will beat back his brothers to get you one. Now eating it that's another story," Dr. Grandine said and Lucy laughed.

"I'm excited now! I love game night! Did that a lot during my undergrad years!"

"See I knew he picked a good one. His wife hated it and usually stayed home or was just a lump on the log. This time I think the women might have a chance at winning!" Dr. Grandine said.

 _ **Zeet Zeet**_

Lucy looked in her purse for her phone.

 **Natsu: If you are done. I'm outside in the waiting room. Tell my mom I said hi and get ready to go down tonight!**

Lucy laughed and showed his mom the text he sent.

"Lucy, war has been declared," and both women laughed.

 **Later that Night**

"Ok, fellas the food is done. Breaking with tradition let's let the women and our guest get their food first and then you can have at it," Igneel said and the boys sulked.

They had already claimed pieces and were afraid they would already be picked before they had a chance to get it.

 **Eating, talking, laughing, Gray and Natsu almost coming to blows, Erza hitting them on the head and everyone laughing at their misfortune.**

Lucy looked around and noticed that the men had left the women outside. She looked around and raised her eyebrow.

Wendy realized Lucy's confusion.

"The guys and my dad went to his office to "talk" tactic."

"Tactic?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, tactic. Uncle Igneel gives jobs to the guys as to what everyone is suppose to do. Like if we play Taboo. Depending on who is up that pair is the only one to talk and the rest don't say anything. They think it's a secret but it's not," Erza said finishing her strawberry cake.

"Oh it gets worse then that. They come up with hand signals when we play softball or volleyball. Like my husband is really their coach," Grandine said.

"But it seems to work. The ladies just play to have fun. But this time I want to beat them at their favorite games," Levy said fist pumping the air.

"Juvia too! You don't know how annoying it is to lose and have to hear them gloat about it for the entire month until we come back and do it again," Juvia said shuddering.

"Well what are the games?" Lucy asked.

"Iggy likes to play pictionary. He is their artist and he does a really good job," Grandine said.

"Gajeel and Gray are really good at playing Taboo. Natsu and Romeo are usually partners. Jellal, he's the wild card. He just started coming over," Wendy said thinking about other intel they gathered from the guys.

"Natsu and dad are great at poker, spades, and Gin Rummy," Levy said swirling her ice tea around in her glass.

"Well I think I have an idea," Lucy said while rubbing her hands together.

The women looked at her and grinned. They scoot their chairs closer to the newest member of their team.

"Why don't we suggest that…" Lucy whispered to the women in their ears.

"That is a great idea. I think they would agree and it would give us an advantage since we know what they are good at. This time ladies we have to be serious and play like the boys," Grandine said.

"I know. I try to have fun but their competitiveness is ridiculous. But it will be nice to see them lose. We should bet something you know," Levy suggested.

"Dad and the guys would definitely take us up on the offer! We should suggest the bet first then tell them the stipulations,"Wendy said.

"Good one Winnie! My tuition money is going to a great cause," Grandine said while pinching Wendy's cheeks.

"Mom!" Wendy said giggling and trying to move out her mother's reach.

 **With the guys in Igneel's home office**

"Alright fellas we have been winning the last couple of game nights," Igneel said starting his pep talk.

"We all know each game we are going to volunteer to play. Natsu do you know anything about Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Negative. She's maybe like mom and the other girls. They just play," Natsu said stretching his arms above his head.

"Let's hope. I've been giving her grief all morning. I think she wants revenge," Igneel said while laughing and looking outside to where the women were.

He saw them huddling and whispering in a circle.

"I wonder what they plotting over there? I think they found a new captain," Jellal said looking over Igneel's shoulder.

"They can plot and plan all they want. My strategies haven't failed me yet," Igneel said closing the curtain back.

"Them beat us. Tsk. Not going to happen. My shrimp is smart but she is not really that great in games. We got this. I'll go get the shrimp and the shrimpettes," Gajeel said and left the room.

 **Third Person POV**

"Hey losers! You shrimps are ready to get beat? You guys are avoiding the inevitable," Gajeel yelled outside from the raised porch.

The women turned their heads and glared at him. They waved him off and turned back around to settle what they were going to do. Once they were satisfied they place their hand in the middle.

"Who run the world?" Lucy screamed.

"Girls!" the women shouted.

They laughed and straightened outside and headed back inside.

:::

:::

Once inside the women sat on one side with the chairs while the guys had the comfortable couches and armchairs.

Lucy was about to sit on the guys' side but Gajeel stopped her and pointed to the metal chairs close to the window.

Levy shook her head and explained to Lucy about the seating.

"A perk for winning is that the winning team gets the comfy seats while the losing team gets these," Levy said in disgust.

"We had tried to change it but its something to look forward to and try to to win just for the sake of my butt," Grandine said.

"Right! This time it is our night! We will win and our behinds next month are going to be in luxury. The time is winding down for the guys to enjoy those couches," Erza said.

"Juvia found some paper and a pen. Does anyone care if Juvia writes?" Juvia asked.

The women shook their head no and continued to wait for the rest of the guys' team to show up.

:::

:::

 **Ain't nobody messin' with my**

 **Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique**

 **Ain't nobody fresher than my muthaf*ckin'**

 **Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique**

 **As I look around, they don't do it like my**

 **Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique**

 **And all these bad bitches, man, they want the**

 **They want the, they want the**

The women turned their heads to the entrance of the living and saw the guys strolling in the living room like they owned the joint.

Lucy and the girls were laughing. Grandine was folding her arms, shaking her head, and smirking.

' _That fool thinks he is the stuff. I really hope that Lucy's suggestions work! It would be nice to rub it in his face. The expression alone would be priceless!'_ Grandine smirked.

:::

:::

Once everyone sat down and Igneel went to get the cards for Taboo, Wendy cleared her throat.

"Winnie, you have something to say before Daddy and the guys murder your team,Pumpkin?" Igneel said matter of factly.

"No Daddy. Actually we have a suggestion to make playing tonight that much better."

"What did you shrimps come up with?" Gajeel asked with a snort.

"We thought it would make playing...interesting if we bet something. Like which ever team won, the losing team members would have to be like their personal slave for the entire month," Levy said.

"Hmm, personal slave,"Gray and Jellal smirked and rubbed their chins.

"Yeah so what do you guys say?" Lucy asked trying to keep her glee inside.

The guys turned to their leader.

"Sure why not. Anything goes?"

"Yeah but it will only be at home,"Grandine said as clarification.

"Ok, guys?" Igneel asked looking at the men he helped birth, adopted, or was close to.

The men shook their heads in affirmation.

"Ok, ladies you got yourself a bet. Now let's-."

"Oh Iggy. We are going to do somethings differently. Since we added a bet we thought it would be fun to add another element," Grandine said.

"Well what is it dear?" Igneel said looking at his wife expectantly.

"Juvia wrote each person's names on a sheet of paper several times. Juvia also wrote the games that that person will have to do. The ones in the pink pail is for the girls and the one in the blue one is for the guys. The black one is the activity. One person from each team will have to do the activity together or separate," Juvia said while placing the pails on the entertainment center.

"Sounds simply enough. Is that what you guys were whispering outside to each other?" Romeo asked.

"You can say that," Wendy said.

"Ok, well who goes first?" Jellal asked.

"Team captains picks," Erza said and looked at her aunt.

Grandine shook her head and went to the pink pail and Igneel stood up and went to the blue one.

"Lucy," Grandine said and Lucy went to the black pail.

"Natsu," Igneel said and Natsu smirked and stood next to Lucy.

"You can pick Lu," Natsu said smirking.

Lucy reached in picked a folded piece of paper.

She read it first and smirked. Natsu's smirk faltered a bit when he saw the grin.

' _What the hell did we agree to?'_ Natsu thought when he looked at the paper.

"Ladies, victory is ours," Lucy said and the women high fived each other.

 **A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **It's been a crazy week for me! I live in Houston, Texas with all that flash flooding. Thankfully I don't live in the southern part of Houston where people are losing their houses and cars. Just the thunder and lightening. Lightning struck my house or something and blew out the cable box, internet modem and my husband's Xbox One. I'm on the customary wifi with the company! So updates are going to be slow but hopefully not too slow.**

 **That's my sad story but we are doing fine and it was sunny today!**

 **Another thing for the Poll of the baby gender B:6 G:6. Got your review votes too! Thanks!**

 **If you haven't voted please go to my page and the poll is there until May 31st or just PM or review:)**

 **[Can you guess the songs that I used? Leave a review!]**

 **Thank you again for continued support!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **M**


	6. One Married Man Makes Some Moves While t

**A/N: Lime warning**

 **Chapter 6 One Married Man Makes Some Moves While the Other Makes Some Plans**

"So how many points ladies," Grandine asked in a sing song voice.

Wendy and Gajeel just got done playing 'Black Magic Woman' on hard on Guitar Hero. and Wendy won by 1100 points because Gajeel missed the last few cords and the last power up. The girls high fived Wendy for their recent point.

"According to my calculations women have 6, men have 3 . We have only one game left," Levy said trying to suppress her glee.

"Cheats! All these "games" were geared to you girls and nothing for us fellas!" Gajeel said folding his arms in a pout.

"The "games" were unisex. I guess you guys just don't have a really good sense of communication," Grandine said.

"Or sense of taste or touch," Erza said laughing at her uncle.

"Look her little girl. It was an honest mistake. I thought the feather was a cotton swab. How would anyone know the difference between chicken and turkey. They are both birds!" Igneel left to go and get a stronger drink rather than soda.

"Well their cooking skills are nothing to be proud of either, yuck," Wendy added and stuck out her tongue.

"Yes, Juvia's stomach still hurts. Why would you put so much salt in cookie dough?" Juvia asked looking at her Gray.

"It was an accident. I thought it was sugar. I just saw the s and yeah. Damn get off my back," Gray said trying not to blush from embarrassment.

"Gray, don't let it get to you. You did amazing in folding up the clothes. I thought you would had fainted from a nosebleed folding your mother's underwear," Lucy said trying to keep her voice even.

"I fold my wife's underwear just fine. I just had to imagine that they were Juvia's and not my mother's...thongs," Gray said blushing across his nose and crossing his arms.

"Honey, those weren't mine. Those were your sister's," Grandine said wiping her eyes from laughing.

Gray paled and ran to the bathroom to wipe his bloody nose.

"Didn't know there were so many light weights either. I was sure that you guys were going to win the drinking contest," Erza said hiccuping.

"We would have if it wasn't Romeo's turn. What is he, 19? He doesn't even have any chest hair. That one was a fluke and it should have went to someone else. He is still passed out," Jellal said pointing at Romeo sleeping with his mouth open and twitching every so often.

The women covered their mouth and turned their heads so the men couldn't see them laughing. They were just glad that Erza had a higher alcohol tolerance than her opponent Romeo.

"But you guys did really well in hide and seek the remote and UNO thanks to Jellal and Natsu," Lucy said.

"What kind, no, who thought up those dumbass games?" Gajeel asked still fuming.

"We all did sweetheart. We just had to make sure that the games we played, played to our strengths and to you guys' weakness. Nobody said it was going to be easy or fair. Did we ladies? Next time ask more questions love" Grandine said.

She walked to Igneel and grabbed his cheek and made him pout his lips. She kissed him on the lips and the women high fived each other smirking.

"Any way we still have one more game left. Team Captains please pick the next ones," Levy said and clapped her hands in excitement. She was hoping that her idea would be next.

Grandine and Igneel both went to the respective pink and blue pails.

"Natsu," Igneel read after he unfolded the paper and finished his Scotch.

"Lucy," Grandine smirked.

Lucy and Natsu both went to the black pail.

"Since I picked the last time you go for it," Lucy said trying not to laugh.

:::

:::

Their first game was strip Trivial Pursuit. The best of 10 would win the point. Natsu was usually good at games like that under pressure but the chance to see Lucy naked was too tempting to not miss. The sad part was he kept missing the questions and he was stripping while Lucy was still in all her clothes. She was missing her bra but still had her yellow sundress on.

Natsu was all the way down to just his black Nike socks. The ladies had mercy when he flashed them his ass cheek. Levy went to the front of the room slapped ,pinched him on the ass and laughing like a mad woman. Gajeel didn't like that very much.

:::

:::

"So what does it say?" Lucy asked because Natsu had a weird grin on his face.

"The losing team member has to perform a strip tease while the winning team member have to watch the performance. No touching from the watcher only the performer," Natsu grinned because Lucy has been toying with his emotions.

The keep it slow and get to know each other was fine and dandy but he wanted Lucy to be his. Plus he hadn't gotten laid in...he doesn't even remember the last time he got laid. He knew he had it in the bag because back in high school he won a talent contest for a dance performance. He just needed less clothes and the perfect song.

' _Maybe this "dance" will show Lucy how much I care about her. Hopefully. If not care, ho_ w _much I'm lusting after her for sure,'_ Natsu thought and headed upstairs to his room to change _._

The women oooh'ed and the men groaned.

"This was totally my idea! I was hoping it would be me and Gajeel but oh well! Natsu has a great ass," Levy blush.

"Levy!" everyone said in unison.

"Oh don't Levy me in shock! You know when he played Trivial Pursuit you guys was checking him out! Tell the truth ladies," Levy looked at her team.

They all turned away except for his mother and sister.

"I have washed, mended, and spanked it over the years. It's the same old, same old. Now who has a great as-," Erza covered her aunt's mouth.

"Nope, nada, not even going to happen Aunt Grandine. We don't need that image burned in our heads," Erza said and there was a collective "amen" from everybody except Igneel.

He just wiggled his eyebrows and Grandine just giggled and shook her head. The younger crowd just shuddered because they knew what they were going to do and it didn't involve much sleeping.

"Do we have to watch Natsu get naked again? Already have a streaker in the family now two?" Gajeel complained and threw up his hands in the air.

Gray punch Gajeel in the shoulder.

"What! It's the truth! I have seen enough male cheeks to last two lifetimes," Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose.

The women just nodded and cheered.

"Well we haven't!" Levy said and high fived Juvia and Erza.

Wendy just shook her head laughing.

"Here Lucy, so you can have a front row seat," Gray said and let Lucy sit in his arm chair and he took Natsu's spot next to his father.

Everyone turned their chairs so they would face the stairs because there was more room facing the stairs than the entertainment center.

"Gray come quick and catch my phone. Be the dj and when I start walking down the stairs start the song," Natsu said and threw his phone down to Gray.

:::

:::

The lights dimmed a little bit and the ladies cheered because they knew the beginning cords of the song.

 **I'm just a bachelor**

 **I'm looking for a partner**

 **Someone who knows how to ride**

Natsu walked down the stairs with dark aviator sunglasses on, a black cowboy hat, black leather vest with no shirt on, black leather chaps on with black underwear and no sock or shoes.

 **Without even falling off**

 **Gotta be compatible**

He walked to the ladies side and body rolled his tan baby oiled toned abs and Levy screamed and rubbed his abs. He put his sunglasses on Levy's head. He smirked and shook his finger no.

 **Takes me to my limits**

 **Girl when I break you off**

He bent down and pelvic thrust the floor to behind Lucy's armchair and the girls were screaming. Lucy had her hands covering her face. He got up and walked to the front of her.

 **I promise that you won't want to get off**

 **If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony**

He lifted his leg and did another pelvic thrust with his hips in front of her face and she was turning red and laughing.

 **My saddle's waitin, come and jump on it**

He took off his chaps slowly being only in his cowboy hat, vest and underwear.

 **If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony**

He carefully sat in her lap and facing her and took his vest off and swung it around in a circle over his head sucking on the bottom of his lip. The women were hooting and catcalling. Lucy had to sit on her hands because she wanted to touch so bad. Natsu put his cowboy hat on top of her head.

 **My saddle's waitin, come and jump on it**

He picked her up and switch side with her where she was on top and she was on the bottom. He then thrusted his thighs so she would bounce on his hips. She could feel something hard against her butt.

He then picked her up and she placed her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed on the lips.

:::

:::

"Well I think that we can safely assume that the men won this round," Levy said fanning herself.

"Oh for crying out loud Natsu! Get a room," Gray said going to cover his wife's eyes. Shielding her from Natsu and Lucy still making out

Natsu still kissing and holding Lucy he flicked him off. Lucy smirked in the kiss and slowly pulled apart.

"Take me home slave so we can begin your month of servitude," Lucy whispered with her forehead against Natsu.

He shook his head, "Aye Aye Sir," Natsu said and gently placed her back on the ground.

:::

:::

 **After he got dressed and they bid their goodbyes. Promises from the other ladies that they would get together to celebrate their victory. Natsu carried Lucy up the stairs to her loft and opened the door.**

"I would like a bath before you put me to bed," Lucy said and pointed to the bathroom.

Natsu chuckled and continued to carry her to the bedroom after he removed her white and beige wedges.

"Do I get to undress you too ma'am," Natsu asked when he made it to the bathroom.

"Only my boyfriend gets to do that," Lucy smirked and started to slowly take off her yellow straps and let her dress slide down her body.

She stepped out of it and walked towards the bath tub with just her flesh colored thong on.

Natsu sucked on his bottom lip again and groaned. He saw her bend over and he almost took her right there hanging over the tub. He took a deep breath and grinned to himself.

' _Two can play this game,'_ Natsu thought and removed his clothes.

Lucy was already naked in the hot bubble bath water.

He got in behind her and had her sitting between his legs.

"I didn't know that we was sharing this bath," Lucy said feigning innocence, gathering the bubbles to cover her chest.

Natsu took the loofah that was to the side of the tub and squirted some cherry blossom scented bath wash.

He began rubbing the loofah in slow circles on her back with one hand while kissing the side of her neck. His other hand cupped her breast and was tweaking and rubbing her breast and nipple.

Lucy was moaning and felt heat gathering between her legs. She tried to move her hand between her legs but Natsu stopped her and whispered in her ear.

"Now, Mistress. You know that the slave has to wash your body thoroughly. You can't lift a finger," and he kissed her cheek to her chin.

She turned her upper to look at him and then he licked her the tip of her top lip and fully kissed her on the mouth. She leaned back into his chest placing her right hand behind his head.

He dropped the loofah in the tub and had his left hand between her legs while the right was pleasurably torturing her aching breast.

She was about to release in his hand but she stopped him by sitting up from his chest. She took a couple of calming breathes and scooted away from him a little.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked softly and sensually trying to keep the mood in place.

"I-I can't do this. I-I-I don't want to take advantage of you Natsu," she said covering her breasts with her arms hugging herself.

"Believe me, I want this. You are not taking advantage of me," Natsu chuckled and tried to reach for her.

She scooted further and turned towards him.

"I-I...what are we to each other? Friends? Friends with benefits? Do you even want this baby in your life knowing that Laxus is tied to him or her?" she placed her left hand over her slightly bulged stomach.

"I-," Natsu began to say but was stopped by Lucy.

"Are we going to fast? Do you even love me? Are you going to go back to Lisanna after you get bored with me. Natsu, I'm scared. Scared of getting hurt and alone. I-I can't not right now. I'm sorry," Lucy got up from the tub and wrapped her body in her towel and left a half mast Natsu flabbergasted.

:::

:::

Natsu stayed in the now cold water thinking ' _What the hell happened to freak her out?'_

From what he guessed at least forty minutes has passed Lucy has cried nonstop.

' _Do I love her? Well not love love but I know that I am close. Do I want the baby in my life. Yea, when I first heard the heartbeat I was speechless and excited about the little one. Will I ever go back to Lisanna. I honestly thought about it but spending my time with Lucy. I don't think I can go back. Will I ever leave her? As long as she wants me by her side I will never leave her,'_ Natsu thought and replayed different scenarios. All were him and Lucy being together raising the baby and many more.

' _I don't want her out of my life. I'm getting back in the ring and fight for my girl and...child now. My baby,'_ Natsu grinned.

He quickly took a shower and got out of the tub.

Natsu drained out the tub and wrapped a towel around his hips. He walked inside the bedroom and walked directly toward Lucy. She was still in her towel in the fetal position sniffling.

He sat at the edge close to where she could see him. He leaned her up and placed both hands on the side of her tear stain face. He kissed her on both cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and then left her mouth for last. She responded soon after when she placed her left hand on his chest.

"There is no reason to be afraid of what the future has in store for us. I like you a lot. It's not love but it's getting close to there," Natsu said and Lucy shook her head in understanding.

He placed his left hand on her stomach and got on his knees on the ground. He then opened her towel and placed kisses all over her stomach. She giggled but run her fingers through Natsu's hair.

"You had me hooked when I heard the baby's heartbeat that first time. In my book, Laxus doesn't even exist and that the baby that is growing in your stomach is my baby and not his," Natsu said leaning up on the bed looking down into Lucy's brown eyes.

"I want to be apart of your life. So I guess Lucy Heartfilia will you please be my girlfriend and one day be my wife?" Natsu asked.

He climbed in the bed and had her lay her head on his chest hugging her.

She looked in Natsu's black colored eyes and smile.

"Natsu I-," Lucy began but was interrupted by another familiar male voice in the room.

"Need you to get your hands away from my woman now," a deep voice boomed from the entrance of her bedroom.

"Lax-Laxus? How in the hell did you get in here?" Lucy said closing her towel and trying to hide behind Natsu.

"It doesn't matter. What matter is that my woman is throwing herself around and looks like she was about to fuck some train wreck fucker who can't catch a hint. I told you earlier Lucy is not available. Not in the morning, afternoon or in the evening. She and my child is mine. So either you remove yourself or I will remove you," Laxus said and lifted up his black suit and the end of a gun was displayed.

Lucy hid behind Natsu and Natsu blocked Lucy from Laxus' view.

"Get the fuck up and move, now!" Laxus yelled unbuckled his holster.

Natsu got up and went to the bathroom to get his clothes. He came out of the bathroom in his clothes. He lifted his hands up to show that there was nothing in his hands.

Lucy was in Laxus' arms still in her towel. Lucy was standing on her tippy toes and keeping her face from facing Natsu so he wouldn't see her tears or fear in her eyes.

"That's right, get out and I better not see you again around her. Please try me. I am begging you to try me," Laxus said still showing his gun.

"This isn't over Laxus. You may have helped produce that baby but that child will be a Dragneel and Lucy will be mine," Natsu said walking down the stairs never taking his eyes off of Lucy nor Laxus.

Laxus grinned and picked Lucy up by her forearms and kissed her deeply. He grabbed her butt and squeezed it through the towel.

"You better pretend to enjoy this. Moan bitch or I will shoot him dead right there," Laxus whispered in Lucy's ear reminding her of the threat he told her while Natsu was changing back into his clothes.

Her tears started to roll down her eyes faster.

She kissed him back and just felt Natsu's heart breaking. She heard the door slammed and she slapped Laxus. She wrapped the towel around her tighter and went to her closet to put some long lounging wear on.

She came out with long pink stretch pants and a cream colored long loose sleeve v-neck shirt.

She redid her hair in the ponytail and crossed her arms. She was pissed.

:::

:::

"What are you doing here and then threatening Natsu? Then you made me pretend to enjoy that-that slobbery kiss? What the fuck? Laxus? We are through! You made it very clear that you would rather have this baby dead than see it born!" Lucy shouted.

Laxus started to grin and started to chuckle and started to walk towards the blonde woman.

Lucy backed up until her back was against the closet door.

Laxus lifted up Lucy's chin. Laxus wiped her tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Lucy, when you said that you was going to have my baby and placed that paper in my hands. You are mine now until I am done with you. You will learn to love me and be ok with being my girlfriend. I can't divorce my wife but I will take care of you financially and sexually," Laxus pressed his lips against her and bit her bottom lip.

She gasped and he thrust his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and was ashamed that him kissing her was turning her on.

"That's right baby, just relax and enjoy it. That retarded freak can't pleasure you like I can," Laxus said and placed his hand inside of her pants finding her bundle of nerves.

She leaned her head back breathing hard and trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Laxus please," Lucy begged and he captured her lips again to silence her.

He picked her up and walked with her to her bed and gently placed her on the bed. He removed her pants revealing her smooth and slightly red womanhood. The cold air hit her lower lips and she gasped from the swift change in the climate.

She tried to move from Laxus' hands but he caught her and drug her to him. He spread open her legs and sniffed her. He took out his tongue out and opened her folds finding her clit and sucked on it. He massaged her thighs.

Lucy was trying to escape but then he inserted his finger inside of her folds and her eyeballs rolled to the back of her head. She let out a long moan. Her feminine juices started to gather and he sucked her dry for it to be replaced with more.

"Lax-Laxus, oh my, fuck,"Lucy grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples.

Laxus smirked between her legs and continue to tongue fuck her folds.

"Stop, teasing me. Please Laxus, fu-fuck me," Lucy said between gasps and her bucking her hips.

Laxus moved his fingers in and out causing her to be on the edge of her orgasm then he stopped.

"Wh-why did you stop?" Lucy said sitting up on her elbows.

"Need to remove some of my clothes baby. To get more comfortable. Hold on for a moment," Laxus left and locked the front door and came back up with a something behind his back.

Lucy was naked under the covers closing her eyes.

Laxus finished taking his clothes off and made sure that his gun was put up. His manhood was half mast. He climbed in the bed next to Lucy and began kissing her on the mouth again. He placed a black med-sized teddy bear in her arms with a yellow bow tie tied neatly around the bear's neck. On the left light colored foot was embroidered Dreyar in brown cursive stitching.

"When we name the child, I will get his or her name on the other foot. Every Dreyar child has a teddy bear just like this one," Laxus explained briefly.

He kissed her again and kissed down her body. He made it down her chest and kissed her stomach.

"My baby, my precious, precious, precious baby. I will love this child. I'm sorry for wanting to get rid of this baby growing inside of you," Laxus kissed Lucy's stomach again.

Lucy pulled Laxus face to her. She made him look in her eyes.

"What about your wife? Will you leave her and your daughters to be with me and this unborn child? How can I trust you to not get another girl pregnant and just love me? I can't Laxus. I can't be in that type of stressful situations, the unclear unknown."

"Lucy Lu, you know I have other responsibilities. I will treat you right. Just give me a chance," Laxus said kissing her and sliding his left hand between her legs.

She closed her legs and got out of the bed with her covers. She wrapped her body up and pointed to the door.

"Please leave. As soon as you figure out what you are going to do. Keep it to yourself. I don't care and don't come back," Lucy said firmly.

"You can't be serious. Lucy get back in bed, come on baby," Laxus said getting out of the bed.

"No, get out of my house. I will call the cops, get out now!" Lucy shouted she turned her back and headed towards the bathroom and locked the door.

"Open this fucking door! Open up! We need to talk. Open!" Laxus banged on the bathroom door.

 **Bang Bang**

"No! Leave me alone! Get out!" Lucy shouted from the other side of the door.

 **Bang Bang**

"Lucy Lu, baby,please. What's wrong? What happened?" Laxus whispered to her.

"Leave! Yes, this is Lucy Heartfilia. I have an intruder here in my house," Lucy pretended to call using her hand against her ear.

"Are you fucking serious? You called the fucking laws on me!" Laxus banged on the door and jiggled the locked lock.

"I am hiding in the bathroom. I have repeatedly told him to leave me alone. Yes I do know him his name is-," Lucy said and placing all her weight against the door.

 **Bang**

"I'm leaving fuck. I will be back in a month to take you to the doctor's. I am going to be in that child's life," Laxus shouted through the door and putting his clothes back on.

Lucy waited until she was sure that he left. She slide down the door and cried.

"Baby, I am so sorry for the father I chose for you. I am so sorry that you may not have the life I wanted you to have. But baby I promise that I will love you, I will protect you, and I will never abandon you. If it's just you and me then it's just going to be me and you. I love you my baby, I love you so much," Lucy wiped her tears after she felt there was no more tears in her eye ducts.

She got up from the floor and waited a couple of minutes then she walked out the bathroom door.

She looked up and saw a shadow illuminated by the moonlight. Lucy screamed!

The man turned and rushed towards the screaming woman and put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh! It me calm down!" the man said.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't hate me! Figured what's the best opportune time to interrupt intimate time is when your girl is about to get it on with someone else.**

 **How he got in will be explained!**

 **Baby gender will be revealed soon too!**

 **Please tell me if the lime was too much because I was about to do a lemon. Trying to feel people out on this fandom again first Fairy Tail fanfic. Inuyasha fandom they are kinky people lol. So please leave a review! If I get more ppl either way I will go that way. I know the rating is M but people are just weird lol.**

 **Love you guys and thank you thank you for the continued support! Internet will be FUNCTIONING next week! YASS! Lol**

 **I have another Inuyasha Fairy Tail Crossover called Lucy in Fiore. That is a sample of how far I can push the envelope:) Give it a read!**

 **I think that's all...**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**

 **Not Beta Read**


	7. Secrets are Revealed and Kept from the M

**Chapter 7**

 **Secrets are Revealed and Kept from the Married Man**

"Lucy, it's me! Stop screaming. What's wrong," said the male raised voice.

The man went to the lamp next to her bed. The illuminated room showed who the man was. Lucy gasped and ran to the man that was her older twin brother, Sting.

"Jesus, Lu, why were you screaming like you were getting attacked. Lu, why are you crying and why are you naked? Then what's wrong with your stomach? Are you getting fat or something? Lu, calm down," Sting said embracing his younger sister tighter.

She was still crying and had her head in his shoulder.

"Is everything ok up there? Sting, is it alright if we crash here until next week?" another male voice called up from downstairs.

"Yeah, Rogue. I just startled her. Go get our bags and you can sleep on her couch. I'll stay up here," Sting yelled still hugging a hiccuping Lucy.

"Got it. Hey Lulu Lucy," Rogue called up to the stairs.

"He-hey Rollie. How about we get pancakes for breakfast in the morning at The Breakfast Shack," Lucy yelled downstairs and hiccuping a little.

"Sounds like a plan! Does the shower work down here?"

"No, give me a minute and you can come up here and shower," Lucy said and walked away from Sting.

"You are going to tell me what happened," Sting said before he fully let Lucy go.

Lucy bottom lip started to quiver and she shook her head in affirmation.

Lucy went to her closet and changed back in the pants and shirt she had on when Laxus was there. She redid her ponytail and gathered some towels and washcloths for the guys to use.

"You can come up Rollie. I'm decent and I have towels and stuff up here. Just leave your clothes downstairs and I will wash them for you," Lucy yelled downstairs.

"Lulu you are my kind of woman," Rogue said and made his way upstairs to shower.

:::

:::

Sting and Rogue took turns showering and Rogue bid them good night.

Lucy was already in bed and she had her right hand over her stomach and was lightly snoring. Sting was drying his hair with a white towel and heard a _**Zeet Zeet**_ from his sister's cell phone. Lucy's eyebrows started to frown in her sleep. He went to the phone to stop it from making any more noises.

He picked it up and looked at the message. He swiped the screen and the lock pin screen came up.

0712

' _Typical, mom's birthday,'_ Sting thought and read the message.

 **Natsu:** _Hey Lucy. I was just checking on you and see if everything was ok. Is Laxus still there? I hope not. Please call me or text me back so I will know._

 _Received: 2:43 am 2015/07/06_

 **Natsu:** _My offer or proposal or whatever you call it still stands. I love you and good night. Tell the baby good night._

 _Received: 2:43 am 2015/07/06_

 **Natsu:** _Wanna do breakfast or lunch? Meet me at the Breakfast Shack around 11, Text me. Night…_

 _Received: 2:44 am 2015/07/06_

' _I wonder who is Natsu and Laxus? I'll ask her during breakfast. She's pregnant? I wonder if he is the father of my niece or nephew,'_ Sting thought and placed the phone back on the charger.

He walked back to his sister's bed and crawled over her to where his back was against the wall. He shuffled inside of the covers and pulled it over Lucy as well. He took a deep breath and noticed his side smelled like an expensive men's cologne. He laid on his back and placed his left forearm over his eyes. Lucy moved in and laid her head on Sting's chest. She took a deep calming breath and was in deep sleep.

' _Man, Lu we have a lot to talk about. I guess a year away is far too long,'_ Sting thought and went to sleep.

:::

:::

"Did she text you back?" Gray asked walking into the kitchen and sat next to Natsu.

"Nope, its past two she should be asleep. She gets tired real easy. I told her to meet me at the Breakfast Shack in the morning," Natsu said finishing drinking his Scotch in his glass.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

Natsu cleared his throat and scrunched up his face from the intensity of the drink.

"I confessed to her and she was about to say she wanted to be my girlfriend. Then Laxus came in sprouting bull that Lucy was his woman. I left him there," Natsu said finishing the last gulp of his drink and clearing his throat.

"Didn't know I had a pussy for a brother," Gray said.

"He actually pulled a gun out on me," Natsu said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wait what?" Gray said in disbelief.

"Yes, bro. I was like seriously. Dude you have a beautiful clueless wife and you at your baby's momma house to what, get laid or something? I left because I didn't want to cause any unnecessary blood shed or stress on Lucy,"Natsu said getting up and fixing himself another cup of Scotch and water.

He gulped down the whole drink and refreshed it again and gulped it down again.

"So, you left Lucy by herself with another man who had a gun. The same man that got her pregnant in the first place," Gray said.

"You know you are right. But I am trying to trust her and you are not helping," Natsu said starting to slur his words.

"I'm just trying to understand what's going on. I like Lucy but as a sister. She seems like a really cool person when we were playing all those games. Just tonight she was clearly better than Lisanna. Who has my number and is calling me and won't stop calling me. Why does she have my number?" Gray asked taking Natsu's glass from him.

"I guess to get in contact with me. Fuck that whore. She should be calling Laxus and not you," Natsu said going for the glass.

"You had enough, let's get you to bed. We have to meet Lucy at The Breakfast Shack in the morning. Don't need you with a hangover and throwing up," Gray said lifting up Natsu from under his shoulder.

Gray made it all the way up the stairs and opened Natsu's door to his room. He lead Natsu to his bed and helped him get inside of the covers.

"Night Natsu," Gray said and closed the door to go to bed himself. He couldn't wait until his own house was finished being built then he and his wife could be away from the drama.

:::

:::

 **The Breakfast Shack**

Gray and Natsu made it to the Breakfast Shack and got a table next to the kitchen.

"Hey shugas, my name is Marcie. Welcome to the Breakfast Shack where breakfast is every and all day. What can I get for you to drink?" a red and blonde hair female with ocean blue eyes and wide hips asked while popping gum.

"I would like a carafe of apple juice and orange juice with two glasses," Gray ordered.

Natsu looked through his menu like it was his first time and not his thousandth.

"Pot of regular dark roast coffee and two mugs," he said while closing his menu.

"Ok, I will get those drinks out for you," Marcie said.

 _ **Jingle Jingle**_

"Welcome to the Breakfast Shack where breakfast is every and all day. It's open sitting, someone will be right with you,"Marcie said from the register without looking up placing in the drink order.

Natsu looked to his left and saw the two men walk through the door. A blonde man with short spiky hair and green pants and a white collared shirt and brown Sperry's. He was followed by a black haired male with hair that almost covered his eyes. He had dark blue jeans, red t-shirt, and red Converse shoes on.

Natsu saw the two pick a booth and grabbed some menus and sat by the window closer to the front of the restaurant.

Natsu went back to his menu to see what he wanted to order, he was famished.

 _ **Jingle Jingle**_

"Welcome to the Breakfast Shack where breakfast is every and all day. It's open sitting, someone will be right with you,"Marcie said while placing the drinks on Natsu and Gray's table.

Natsu looked who came in and it was Lucy.

' _I guess she got my text message_ ,' Natsu said sitting up straight.

He started to wave to her so she can see him. He was stunned by her white sun dress that hugged her torso and flared out with the red accents she wore and red wedge shoes.

:::

:::

Lucy looked around the restaurant and spotted her brother and his friend sitting in the front of the restaurant. She didn't notice another man looking at her from the kitchen area.

"There you two are! Sorry about that. I saw one of my classmates and school starts again next week and I am excited! Has the waitress came by yet?" Lucy asked sitting next to Sting.

Sting and Rogue shook their heads no and Sting placed his arm behind Lucy.

"So, what's new? How was the Savannah, what was it like being one with nature? Did you take a lot of pictures? Did you see a lot of lions and elephants? When does the public get to see the pictures you guys took. Well more importantly when do I get to see them?" Lucy asked folding her arms ready to soak up the experiences the two men at her table experienced.

"Well to answer your question when we get back to your place you can view some of the pictures that I took on my personal camera. When the public get to see them won't be until September. It was amazing sleeping under the stars in our tents. The locals were really nice and accommodating. I want to go back and we have an opportunity to go back to take pictures of hyenas and Rhinos this weekend actually. Being one with nature. It bring a lot of things into perspective. Like you are this small person in this big world and you are sharing it with other living things. Humbling experience," Sting finished.

"When did you get so philosophical?" Lucy giggled and glanced out to the restaurant.

"Oh my god hide me!" Lucy said getting her menu and sliding down in the booth.

Sting and Rogue looked around and saw two individual men staring at them. Sting the ever outspoken one chose to rectify it.

"Is something the matter? Can I help you pervs?" Sting yelled through the restaurant. The two men turned away and began eating or drinking.

"Was that necessary? You are so embarrassing sometimes," Lucy said straightening back up.

"Well it's your turn to share. Who were those guys that was looking at you?" Sting asked.

"I got to go to the bathroom. I'll leave you two alone," Rogue said and left to head to the restrooms in the back of the restaurant.

"I only saw one guy and he had blonde hair. His name is Laxus Dreyar," Lucy said spinning her wrapped fork and knife napkin.

"What's so special about him?" Sting asked looking for that man again.

Sting found him again and noticed the man was sitting with a woman with short white hair who was caressing his hand. The man wasn't paying any attention to the woman but was almost eye fucking his sister. The two blonde haired men locked eyes again and scowled at each other to then turn back to their table.

"I don't like him. Something seems off about him," Sting said draping his arm on Lucy's shoulders to bring her closer to him.

"You have no idea. He's married and won't leave me alone," Lucy said rubbing her stomach.

"So who's the father? Is it some dude named Natsu?" Sting asked looking at Lucy rub her stomach.

He was stabbing in the dark for some answers.

"Nat-Natsu? How do you know him? Do you see him?" Lucy asked looking around the restaurant again.

"Oh, I don't know what he looks like. But I read your text messages from last night and he texted you to tell the baby good night," Sting said.

"You looked through my phone. It's something called privacy. What else did he say?" Lucy asked getting her phone out of her purse and scrolling through the text messages she missed from Natsu.

"Nothing really. He wanted to come here with you," Sting said tapping his chin.

"And just now seemed like the best time to tell me. Sting you could have told me earlier," Lucy said scolding her brother.

"Why didn't you check your messages when you woke up?" Sting asked.

"I don't know. Man I wonder if he is still here," Lucy again scanning the restaurant for her next favorite person.

"What does he look like?" Sting asked.

Lucy stopped looking and started to turn red in the face.

"We-Well he, he looks..." Lucy began to describe Natsu.

:::

:::

 **With Natsu and Gray**

"Again Natsu why did we have to move? I thought you wanted Lucy to find you?" Gray asked trying to eat his waffles while standing and hiding in the plants.

"I do but I don't. I don't know who those guys are that she is with," Natsu said ducking again when Lucy was searching the restaurant again.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy? Who are those guys?" Natsu wondered out loud.

"Well why don't you go and ask her?" another male voice asked behind him.

"I think I should. I think it's her brother and his friend. Do you think it's code that her brother is gay and that's his boyfriend or something? Hmm Gray?" Natsu asked and turned towards his brother who was looking to the side of him.

It was the guy that had left who was in the red shirt.

' _Oh damn_ ' Natsu thought in his head.

"To answer your question no, we are not gay lovers. He is actually my childhood friend. I have a girlfriend and he has one too. Yes that's her brother and not another man in her life," the mystery man said.

"Haha of course,my name is Natsu Dragneel and this is my brother Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you," Natsu said while holding out his hand.

"Rogue Cheney and that is Sting Heartfilia sitting next to his twin sister. Are you the one that knocked her up?" Rogue asked while folding his arms.

"Wait what? No, no I didn't knock her up. I'm the one trying to take care of the baby not the one that left her like two week old trash. You see that guy over there with the white haired chick. That's the sperm donor and I am the well, going to be the father," Natsu said putting his finger down after pointing at Laxus.

:::

:::

 **With Laxus and Lisanna**

"Achoo," Laxus sneezed for the third time that day.

"Someone or that bitch over there must really be talking about you," Lisanna said stabbing her sausage link.

"Yeah, I can't believe she is with another guy," Laxus said glancing back over to Lucy.

"Why does it bother you so much,it doesn't matter? We can start our own family. Just you and me. You can get me pregnant and I can have a baby for you. We just need to get my sister out of the way. Because she doesn't love you like I love you," Lisanna said while caressing Laxus' hand.

"What did you say?" Laxus asked facing and tuning in back to Lisanna.

"Nothing to worry your blonde head over. Has Mira moved out yet? How does she feel that her man fathered another child and fucking her sister?" Lisanna asked drinking her orange juice.

"She doesn't know and won't know, got that Lisanna," Laxus hissed to the woman sitting across from him.

"Of course. But you know how baby mommas are. They are going to need stuff and the best way to get to a man's wallet is blab to the dimwitted. clueless wife. Have you told your father and grandfather?" Lisanna asked cutting into her pancakes.

"Yeah, I had to tell my grandfather because one of the maids found Lucy's pregnancy test and thought it was Mira's. She showed it to him and he called me in the office the next day. Took two days to get feeling in my hands and legs. My father wants to talk to me about it when I'm done eating here," Laxus said flexing his hands.

"Oh so that's why you wanted the blonde bimbo to get an abortion or not to tell Mira?" Lisanna asked remembering waiting in the car for him and then saw her ex-husband walking up the stairs to the Lucy.

"Why did you call me?" Lisanna asked.

"Has Lucy gotten the tests back to see if the baby is a boy or girl yet?" Laxus asked.

"No, not yet. That won't be until she is 6 months at the earliest. She is what almost or barely three months in?" Lisanna responded.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. How you are trying to get me jealous," Laxus said while finishing his cup of coffee and stood to leave with Lisanna right behind him.

:::

:::

 _ **Achoo, Achoo, Achoo...Achoo, Achoo, Achoo.**_

"Is it allergy season or something?" Lucy said wiping her nose.

"Probably or maybe a lot of people are talking about you," Sting said.

He chuckled and then looked up and saw Rogue talking to a guy that looked like the guy that Lucy was clearly goo goo ga ga over.

Sting waved his hand and Rogue saw him and put his hand on both guys' shoulders and escorted them to where Lucy and Sting was sitting.

Rogue shoved Natsu so he would sit besides Lucy. Gray got in the booth followed by Rogue on the other bench facing the others.

"So Lucy, you going to introduce me?" Sting asked with her smirk.

"Oh, yeah, uhm. Natsu this is my brother I told you about, Sting and his friend since forever Rogue. Sting and Rogue these are my friends Natsu and his brother Gray. Now that everyone knows each other I am going to go and throw up excuse me," Lucy said and Natsu got out of the booth.

Lucy left and disappeared between the rotating doors to the restroom.

"So you and my sister?" Sting began.

"Yeah, your sister and I," Natsu said and ate one of Lucy's waffles.

Gray and Rogue shook their head.

"I need to make a phone call," Rogue said while leaving the booth.

"I need to find the waitress so she doesn't think we dine and dashed again," Gray said and left the two men alone to talk.

"Well since the audience is gone let's be honest," Sting said and turned in the booth to face Natsu.

"Ok, let's be honest," Natsu said and crossed his arms.

"Lucy is my only sibling. I love her and would do anything and I mean anything for her. So coming home and finding her pregnant, I feel like a failure as a brother because I didn't protect her," Sting said.

"But Lucy is an adult. She can make her own mistakes and failures and learn from them," Natsu said.

"That's true but the last john that said that almost put her 6 feet under. So excuse me for being a little hesitant about trusting you with her and my niece or nephew. I hate that I have to leave this weekend because I don't want to leave her here with nobody," Sting said pushing his plate away.

"What about her old man," Natsu asked.

"Oh, Father? He is only worried about his business and how he can expand it to reach all the corners of the world. He still thinks Lucy lives at home. He doesn't care about her. But I look at you and how she is flustered around you. I know she likes you and that scares me because I don't know you," Sting said.

"I know how you feel. I have a younger sister and she is dating this guy named Romeo. I've known him for years but in the back of my mind I always ask myself 'is he what he says he is'," Natsu said and drunk Lucy's orange juice.

"At least we are on the same page. I have no choice but to ask that you take care of her. Be there for her and the baby. I will be in touch as much as possible. But if I hear one word that you broke her fucking heart. Your sister is going to get a new older sister,got me," Sting said while looking dead in Natsu's eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I would hand you the knife. Glad we were able to clear some things up," Natsu said and began to leave the booth.

"Me too. Hope we can get together as a family the next time I'm in town," Sting said.

"Me too. I got to go. Tell Lucy I will call her when I get home," Natsu said and saw Gray coming towards him.

"Will do. Nice meeting you Natsu, Gray," Sting shooked both men hands and watched them leave the restaurant.

.

.

.

"Where did everyone go? You didn't scare him off did you? I kinda liked the guy," Lucy said returning to her table with only Sting sitting there.

"No I just had a conversation and made some things clear. I like the guy. You picked a good one Lu. Anyway let's get back to the house I still need to finish washing and turn some pictures in to the University," Sting said and saw Rogue coming towards them.

"Can we stop somewhere so I can get something to eat," Lucy said.

"Why we are about to leave a restaurant," Sting said.

"Yeah, I know. But I didn't eat any of my food. It's all gone," Lucy said pointing to her plate.

"Oh, well how does Cluck in a Bucket sound?" Sting said putting his arm around her shoulders after he left a tip.

"Oh, fried chicken and a chocolate malt! WIth french fries and an apple pie with jalapenos on top! Yes!," Lucy said and put her arm around Sting's waist.

"Su-sure Lucy, that sounds. Absolutely disgusting," Sting said with his nose turned up.

"Ah, but you my dear brother is not pregnant," Lucy said and kissed Sting on the cheek.

:::

:::

 **Dreyar Residence #2**

"Laxus, have you acquired the proper signatures so the baby your whore is carrying will be given to this family once the child is born?" Laxus' father asked.

"Not yet. She is intent on keeping and raising the child herself. We were busy discussing the arrangements when she had an important meeting to attend to," Laxus said lying through his teeth.

"Is that so? So going to the woman's house around 2 in the morning, she had a meeting? With who the Sand man? Really son, you need to work on your bullshit story," Ivan chuckled as his son blushed.

"Yea, she kicked me out. I guess I was coming on too strong," Laxus said crossing his arms.

"You know if she has a son, you will be guaranteed the inheritance of the Dreyar fortune until the child is old enough to run our business on his own," Ivan said walking to the wet bar next to the window in the office.

"I am well aware of that. You told Mira that and she has been trying to get pregnant again but the last one made her incapable of that," Laxus said.

"And her sister. What are you planning on dealing with her? She has become a nuisance. Your play thing is becoming a little too bold and is around too much. She wasn't suppose to get divorced from Dragneel until we were ready to take over their company. She is useless to us and she needs to be removed," Ivan said standing in front of his only son.

"So who are you going to get to get rid of her? She was fun but every good thing has to come to an end," Laxus said grinning.

"My thoughts exactly. I have three garbage men that are excellent at taking out the unwanted trash," Ivan said and placed three red folders on his desk.

Laxus picked them up and thumbed through them. Laxus grinned and picked one. He handed it to his father.

"Excellent choice. I will contact the guy and he will have it taken care of. Remember don't bother your grandfather with trivial things. You shouldn't have told him about that other chick," Ivan said.

"I didn't plan on it. But if it's going to help keep me in my lifestyle and him not rewriting his will to give his money to some orphanage. I don't care. As soon as the old man dies, that money and the business is mine. I might even reinstate you dear old dad. Remember, I _might,"_ Laxus said and left the office.

"Ungrateful brat," Ivan mumbled and threw his glass against the wood panel wall.

"Oh did Daddy get upset?" a feminine voice echoed through the door.

"Oh, it's you. Did you hear him?" Ivan asked without turning his back.

He walked to the wet bar and got another glass and filled it with Brandy with two ice cubes.

"Every word. Should I be worried?," the woman asked still standing in the darkness.

"No sweetheart. He's such a fucking idiot," Ivan said and turned towards the woman.

"I know, I married him," Mira said walking out of the shadows completely and taking the brown liquid from Ivan and gulping it down.

* * *

 **A/N: Boom!**

 **Mirajane is introduced...what is the back story? Will be revealed Next Chapter stay tuned:) Is she a good guy or bad guy?**

 **Thank you once again! I know mixed feelings about chapter 6...Some were disappointed in Lucy but remember how did she get pregnant in the beginning? Laxus had to do more than look at her. Lol! Just look at it as a moment of weakness…again was the lime too much because my "lemons" can be whew...check out my Inuyasha stories to see:D (yes shameless advertising lol)**

 **Please continue to review, follow and favorite!**

 **Internet it back on! Yes! I Survived the Internet Crash of 2015!**

* * *

 **I need a person that likes to read Fairy Tail stories and can also give some advice on such stories. I am writing another Fairy Tail story and the two on here as well. I have no one to bounce ideas off like I have for my Inuyasha stories.**

 **If you are interested and have the time and creative finesse (lol, just wanted to use that word) please leave a review or PM me : D**

 **Serious inquires only because I will ask you questions and will need feedback.**

 **Not necessary a beta reader just a reader per se...**

* * *

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	8. Teaching a Married Man Never to

**Chapter 8 Teaching a Married Man Never to Keep Your Pants Down**

"Li-Li-Lisanna, fuck,"Laxus groaned and pulled out of the exhausted lay.

Lisanna laid on her back, legs numb and a satisfied grin creeping up onto her mouth. She turned to her side and looked at her boyfriend. ' _Not yet at least, but he will be,'_ she thought.

"Lis, that was fun but I need to get home before Mira starts to fucking nag,"Laxus swung his legs over the edge of the bed getting his bearings.

"Why don't you just call her and tell her that you had a late business meeting, two towns over and your tire is on flat. Come on Lax, I want you to stay over. I-I-I don't want to be alone," Lisanna said pulling up her knees to her chest.

Laxus exhaled and finished buttoning and zipping up his pants.

"You know I would love nothing more than to stay here and ravish you. But remember your promise that you would wait until the old man died and I collected his money. I'm his only relative that he trusts. He likes Mira so I have to stay married to Mira,"Laxus said and kissed Lisanna's forehead.

"It's not fair. It's just not fucking fair!,"Lisanna screamed. Tears rolling down her cheeks splattering on to her cold breasts.

"Mira gets you and that blonde headed whore gets my ex-husband! I should have stayed married to him. At least he could bring me pleasure and treated me bett-,"Lisanna stopped as Laxus jumped on the bed with his hand on her throat.

"Say that again. I didn't quite hear you, love,"Laxus said through gritted teeth squeezing tighter on her throat.

"La-x-xus, ca-n't bre-ath-e," Lisanna tapped on his hand rapidly losing the ability to breathe.

"Say it again. Who brought you pleasure and treated you better?"Laxus asked his eyes darkening.

Lisanna's eyes started to roll to the back of her head.

"Yo-u," Lisanna whispered before she started to lose consciousness.

Laxus released his hold and Lisanna greedily inhaled oxygen to her deprived lungs.

"That's what I thought you said. Stop that crying you giving me a headache," he looked at his red handprint that was prominent against her porcelain colored neck. He chuckled and continued to get dressed in the bathroom.

She cried silently to not upset him more. She placed a robe on her body to keep the shivers away.

 **Gray:Hubby's Bro**

 **Me:** _Please Gray, I'm begging you, can you have Natsu call me...I know you hate me but I really need him. I was raped._

 _Sent: 10:48 pm 2015/06/05 Read 05/06/2015_

 **Gray:** _Where are you?_

 _Received: 10:52 pm 2015/06/05_

 **Me:** _Home :(_

 _Sent:10:53 pm 2015/06/05 Read 05/06/2015_

 **Gray:** _Do you know who raped you? This isn't another trick is it? Send me the address_

 _Received: 10:57 pm 2015/06/05_

 **Me:** _No...plz believe me...I'm scared, he almost tried to kill me._

 _Sent: 11:00 pm 2015/06/05 Read 05/06/2015_

 **Gray:** _Lis...tell me the truth. I can't help you unless you tell me the truth. Was it Laxus?_

 _Received: 11:02pm 2015/06/05_

Lisanna heard the bathroom door unlock and hid her phone underneath the pillow. She moved to the farthest corner of the bed to not be touched by Laxus.

"I'm leaving, come walk me to the door-why are you huddled up like that?" Laxus asked adjusting his cuff links.

"No-no reason. I'll lock the door when you leave,"Lisanna said turning away from him.

Laxus sighed and walked around the bed to look at Lisanna. He squatted in front of her and she tried to appear smaller under his gaze.

"I frightened you didn't I," Laxus said lifting up her chin and looking at the bruise forming.

"A lit-no. No I'm fine. Say hello to Sophie and Emmalyn for me,"Lisanna said giving a weak smile to him.

Laxus stood up and shook his head. He left her house and Lisanna was able to breathe again. She reached under her pillow and got her cellphone out.

She re-read the last message.

 **Gray:** _Lis...tell me the truth. I can't help you unless you tell me the truth. Was it Laxus?_

 _Received: 11:02pm 2015/06/05_

 **Me:** _He left. I'm safe now. Thank you for caring. Night:)_

 _Sent 11:09 pm 2015/06/05 Read 05/06/2015_

 **Gray:** _Are you sure?_

 _Received: 11:12pm_ 2015/06/05

 **Me:** _Yes I'm positive...thanks bae_

 _Sent: 11:13 pm 2015/06/05 Read 05/06/2015_

 **Gray:** _Np_

 _Received: 11:13pm 2015/06/05_

' _He still cares and didn't correct me for saying bae. Hmm maybe I can get my old life back. But that blonde homewrecker has a baby...a baby. I wonder...I need to make some calls in the morning,'_ Lisanna thought as she sunk deeper into the hot water.

:::

:::

 **Three months later**

"Natsu! I'm not an old person and I don't appreciate you assuming I can't walk on my own," Lucy said glaring at her now official boyfriend of two months.

"Lu, it's not that I don't think you can't walk it's just a precautionary. Please for the sake of my ulcer get in the motorized-,"Natsu started to say but Lucy interrupted him.

Lucy looked at the vile machinery. She knew he had a point. Her stomach has rapidly grown bigger and her feet disappeared from sight. Her clothes has become conservative despite the summer months.

"Fine! But one and I mean one old lady joke and I'm running you over," Lucy said and got in the buggy and drove away.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Natsu said catching up with his girlfriend. ' _At least not saying them out loud, I like my toes uncrunched,_ ' Natsu thought to himself.

 **Few Hours in the Grocery store**

"I need it! Please, just get it for me,"Lucy pouted, reaching up to get her sugary snack.

"No! That's what you said about the other things,"Natsu said looking inside the basket toppling over with chocolate icing, pickles, Nutella, hot sauce, chocolate candy, Doritos, whip cream, sardines, ketchup, Ravioli, three different flavors of ice cream, and potato salad.

' _Mental note, never go shopping with a hungry crazy pregnant woman,'_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Are you denying me food? Food that my poor innocent baby is craving for his or her mother to consume. Are you trying to say that I'm fa-fat? Huh? It's ok, you just embarrassed that you have a fat ass for a girlfriend. Who doesn't have the willpower to say no to the chocolatey goodness of the cupcakes. It's ok. Deny me what I crave," Lucy sniffled and wiping tears pouring from her eyes.

She knew she was hitting below the belt but he was standing between her cupcakes dammit.

"Aww, Natsu give the girl her cupcakes," a soft angelic feminine voice advised Natsu or that's what it sounded to Lucy.

"Mira, fancy seeing you here. How's Sophie and Emma?" Natsu said placing the box of chocolate cream filled cupcakes in the basket.

Lucy silently cheered and turned her scooter to see the woman that was virtually her cupcake negotiator. Lucy thought at first glance that it was Natsu's ex-wife but quickly squashed that thought on how motherly and sweet the woman's demeanor and smile was.

' _This can't be Lisanna's sister?'_ Lucy thought to herself _._

Lucy tuned back into the conversation.

"Oh yeah, this is my girlfriend Lucy Heartfilia. Lu this is my sister-in-law well ex sister-in-law Mirajane Dreyar," Natsu said and Mira giggled and extended her hand to Lucy.

' _Dreyar as in Laxus Dreyar's wife? This is a small world after all,'_ Lucy thought to herself with a smile on her lips.

"Say Natsu you should definitely get these twinkies with chocolate cream," Mira said.

"Are they good?" Natsu questioned.

"Better than sex,"Mira giggled.

"Go-go and get three boxes," Lucy said smacking her lips.

Natsu shook his head and went on the hunt for the infamous sugary treat.

"So Lucy, how's dad holding up? I know Natsu has been wanting to start a family for so long," Mira said walking towards the deli section.

Lucy followed in her motorized scooter.

' _I wonder if she knows?'_ Lucy wondered.

"I guess you can say excited. Natsu isn't the father, but thankfully he is stepping up to take over the duties and obligations of being my child's father,"Lucy said rubbing her stomach with a slight grin.

"Oh I hope I didn't bring up any bad memories or open any wounds," Mira said patting Lucy's shoulder.

"Oh goodness no! The biological father. Tsk. I want nothing to do with him or his family," Lucy said her eyebrows kneading together.

"So you know his family? Is he married?" Mira asked.

' _She knows,'_ Lucy concluded to herself.

"From a distance I guess. We , the baby's sperm donor and I, had went out three times and had sex only twice. When I tried to tell the asshole that's when I found out about his family. I was appalled, disgusted, heartbroken, and scared actually. I didn't want to be a homewrecker or anything, but then it's like I didn't fuck myself and got pregnant either. We went to dinner and there was another girl there and he was banking on that he was going to get a threesome with me and the other girl, Cassandra, Cathryn, no Cana. Yeah was not even going to happen. From then on I went no contact after he told me that and to abort my baby. Get this now he wants to try and be in the baby's life but I'm not going to let him push me around. I'm so thankful for Natsu actually and his family. They have been so nice to me and want the baby to be in their family. I-I-I ju-just don't thi-think they understand how-how much that really affects me. To-ahem-to know that a family will knowingly accept, bring in with open non-judgemental arms, and treat that person with love. So-ahem-when this baby is born his or her last name will be Dragneel because that's the family my baby will know including my small one too," Lucy sniffed and grinned.

Mira's feelings went through a rollercoaster when she listened to Lucy's story rant about her no good husband.

' _Oh Laxus baby, you just don't get it do you. I'm coming for blood now,'_ Mira thought to herself and plans started to form in her head.

"Well i'm glad that you are finding support! If you need anything please let me know! I know that my sister and Natsu aren't together but he is still family. Oh when is your baby shower?" Mira asked.

"Oh I don't-," Lucy started but Natsu interrupted her.

"My mom and sisters are planning it. Wendy, Juvia, and Levy are just waiting to see what the baby is going to be,"Natsu said and placed the boxes of Twinkies in the shopping cart along with some pineapple chunks.

"Oh goody! I'll call them and help! I love baby showers they are so much fun!"Mira gushed and hugged Lucy.

"Hey the more the merry. Well I guess we will see you soon then. Lucy has a doctor's appointment. We are going to find out what the baby is going to be. I'm glad because I want to say he or she and not the baby,"Natsu said standing behind Lucy and rubbing her stomach.

Mira gushed and placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't let me hold you guys up. Please call me and let me know what you are having! I will definitely get in touch with the girls and help plan your baby shower and hopefully soon your bridal shower too Lucy," Mira giggled and walked pass the red faced couple.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Natsu asked walking down the aisle towards the check out counter.

"Stuff and how I love you and your family," Lucy said and winked at him.

"Hopefully me more," Natsu chuckled and started to place the groceries on the conveyor belt.

"Of course and your dad's steaks," Lucy giggled and grabbed a water bottle.

"I knew there was something going on between you and my dad,"Natsu said and grabbed a coke for him self.

"Yup, he makes sure that I get the biggest steak. Preferential treatment he calls it. He wants his grandchild to be nice and strong like the baby's father," Lucy said hiding her eyes behind bangs.

"Yup. I want my kid to be strong and smart like his mom," Natsu said and kissed Lucy on the forehead.

He walked towards the cashier to pay for the groceries. Lucy stayed behind a little and wiped her eyes.

' _Baby you are going to be born in a great family. Your dad may not be your biological father but he is going to love you none the less,'_ Lucy thought as she watched Natsu load the bags in a separate basket.

"Lu, come or we going to be late. What were you staring out? Like what you see babe," Natsu grinned at his girlfriend.

Lucy rolled her eyes and saw the box of chocolate cream filled Twinkies.

"Nope, it was the Twinkies sweetheart,"Lucy giggled and grabbed the box and opened it.

"Figured woman. Food, food, food," Natsu mumbled.

"There are other things that I like that food can't give me,"Lucy said handing him the box back and getting inside the car.

"Really? Name one," Natsu said.

"I like when you-," Lucy whispered and grinned when Natsu's eyes lit up.

"Well, we could definitely do that tonight," Natsu grinned and backed out the car heading towards the car.

Lucy laughed out loud and looked out the window.

' _Just thankful you insisted on that permission slip Natsu. I would have missed out on happiness,'_ Lucy thought as she closed her eyes and took a quick nap.

:::

:::

 **Hospital**

 **Dr. Middleton's Clinic**

"Lucy Heartfilia, the doctor will see you know," Nurse Bisca called out to Lucy.

Natsu helped Lucy out of her chair and grabbed her purse. She waited for him and waddle walk towards the back of the clinic. Nurse Bisca held the door open and grinned at the couple.

 **5 minutes Later**

"Ok, your blood pressure is so much better Lucy. Your weight is good. Any questions or concerns I need to put in your file?" Nurse Bisca asked.

"Not that I can think of," Lucy said and Natsu shook his head no.

"Alright, will be to see you shortly," Nurse Bisca said and left the room.

"Natsu, I been meaning to ask this," Lucy asked moving in her chair to face her boyfriend.

"What's up," Natsu asked while he was reading a magazine.

"Why doesn't your mother have her last name as Dragneel for her practice?" Lucy asked.

"She had already started her practice and I guess she didn't want to go through the hassle of changing her information. Also her clients know her by her maiden name,"Natsu said turning towards her and rubbing her stomach.

"Oh, makes sense," Lucy said and leaned back.

"Would you?" Natsu asked without looking at Lucy.

"Would I what?" Lucy asked turning her neck and face towards Natsu.

"Change your last name and your information to your business to your married name?" Natsu asked starting to blush across his nose.

"I don't see why not. My business doesn't have my name in it. But I would change it out of respect to my husband," Lucy said and grinned to herself.

"That's nice to know," Natsu said but inside he was pumping his fists.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

"Hey Lucy, son. Today is an exciting day. We get to find out what you are having Lucy, any guesses, hopes?" Dr. Grandine said pushing her cart inside followed behind by Nurse Bisca.

"I think it's a boy but I will be happy regardless of the gender. Just as long as the baby is healthy and that it's just one in there," Lucy chuckled and raised her shirt over her baby bump.

"True, true. It's fun to guess and see if the parents are right or not. So let's go and find the baby and hope that the baby will be willing to work for us," Dr. Grandine said after she put the gel on Lucy's stomach and used the wand to find the child's tell tale signs of their gender.

After a few minutes of moving the wand found the baby's legs and moved over to see if she could see what the baby was going to be.

"Ok, baby is being nice today. Congratulations Mom and Dad you are going to be having, a bouncing baby boy," Dr. Grandine said with a soft smile as she looked at her grandchild.

Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead. Lucy reached out to the screen and began to softly cry. She was going to have a son in three months. She looked at a beaming Natsu. He saw her look at him and leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Hi my son, we are going to have so much fun when you get here. I can't wait to meet you my baby boy. Be good to your mom," Natsu talked to the baby through Lucy's stomach and she felt the baby move and saw it on the screen.

"He knows his father's voice," Lucy said and wiped her eyes.

Dr. Grandine nodded her head and made several copies to give to Lucy and one to place in her file. She got her cart together and left the couple looking at the sonogram of their baby boy.

"Congratulations again you two. Baby shower will be in two months," Dr. Grandine said and left after Lucy shook her head in affirmation.

"My baby, our son," Lucy leaned her head into Natsu's shoulder.

:::

:::

"Laxus, found out what the baby is going to be," Lisanna said through her cellphone on her break.

"Well what am I going to have?" Laxus asked stopping what he was doing.

"Congratulations, you are going to be having a baby boy," Lisanna said sourly and hung up the phone to return to work.

' _Oh Lucy, you are going to be mine and my son. Finally, a boy. The Dreyar fortune is as good as mine,"_ Laxus thought and pushed the girl he was fucking on the bed away from him and got dressed.

"Hey! I haven't had mine yet!," the woman said in agitation.

"There are toys for that. Plus I was bored. I need to go and see my kid. Don't bother calling me, your money is on the dresser," Laxus said and left the woman flabberghasted.

"BASTARD!" the woman screamed and wrapped the blanket around her breast.

:::

:::

 **A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for your patience! I hope you liked the chapter! She's having a boy! It was a close call but boys won by one vote and I didn't even vote! It maybe messed up a bit because I'm running late to work but wanted to post this! Who's loving Laxus? Lol!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**

 **not beta read**


	9. That Married Man will He Ever Learn?

**That Married Man will He Ever Learn**

 **With Lucy and Natsu**

"Alright now breath like we practiced," Natsu said holding Lucy's hand.

"Hehewho, Hehewho, Hehewho," Lucy did the breathing that they practiced at lamaze class. They were demonstrating what they have learned in front of the teacher to get their certificate.

"Perfect, now Dad how would you give support to her if she needs someone to rest against to push?" the lamaze coach asked.

Natsu got behind Lucy and was supporting her back and rubbing it like he was taught.

"Good job! Seem someone was practicing," the coach smiled at the couple.

"Ok, now we are going to end with our Daddy massage. Fathers get in position behind mom and I am going to put some music on and just relax. Make sure that you are connecting with your child and your wife or girlfriend. Make her feel comfortable. This is the perfect time to be one with each other. Your baby or babies will feel the love from the womb. Talk to your child let them know that they are coming into a warm and happy home," the coach guided the eight couples in attendance. She walked around and praised her pupils.

This was the last class before most of the women went into labor. There was already three births in the last two months.

"How is it Lu?" Natsu wanted to know circling his hands against Lucy's sides and back.

"Per-perfect, oh Natsu right there," Lucy moaned in the massage.

"Alright. I know some of you guys are almost lost in the massage but it's time to say goodbye once again. It will be the last time until we have our reunion party in February! Keep in contact with each other to give support or pointers. Even come to the birth if you can make it. Dads please exchange numbers. Your certificate will be on the table with a goodie bag for everyone! Be safe and take lots of pictures when your babies are born! See you in February!" the coach exclaimed and the parents clapped and hooted.

Natsu helped Lucy off the floor. They exchanged numbers with all the couples and promised to be at the births of each one if they can make it.

"This is exciting isn't it. Next month little Chandler or Hank will be born," Lucy said grabbing her goodie bag filled with her pregnancy craves.

"Hank? I don't like that one. He could get made fun of," Natsu said placing his hand against Lucy's lower back guiding her to his car.

"I don't like it either. Just trying out different names until the perfect one pops up," Lucy said using Natsu's hand to get into his car.

Natsu shook his head.

"Well how about Eugene or Eric? or Jerry?" Lucy said throwing out names on their way to the ice cream shop.

"My child will not be named any of those names," Natsu said taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at Lucy in the eyes. He placed his right hand on top of her stomach and gently rubbed her bump.

"Don't worry buddy. With your Dad around your Mom won't name you anything dumb like Hank or Eric," Natsu said and Lucy just chuckled.

The baby kicked where Natsu's hand was.

"See he understands his Dad is there for him," Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

"Already outnumbered," Lucy said wiping a tear from her eye from laughing hard.

"Well when Jr drops and you are all healed up we can...you know," Natsu wiggled his eyebrows.

"Just let me get this one at least to one year then we can start on getting him a pretty little sister," Lucy said patting her stomach and no kick was felt.

"He didn't kick did he?" Natsu asked.

"Nope, fine then," Lucy said with a pout. Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at his family.

' _She wants more. I can't wait to start on making more,"_ Natsu thought to himself as he pulled into the parking lot of Creamy Delights.

:::

:::

 **With Mirajane**

"Oh Master Makarov! You are silly!" Mirajane giggled and brought the empty tray to the dresser.

"Please call me Gramps like my ingrate grandson calls me. Speaking of him have you met the woman who is caring his child?" Makarov asked coughing into his hand.

"Yes and she is a beautiful young girl. She was tricked into thinking that Laxus was single and not in a relationship. Not a married man with two little girls," Mira said and straightened her skirt.

"Do you know what she is going to have?" Makarov asked and placed an oxygen mask across his face to breath.

"Yes! She texted me. She is going to have a boy. You are going to finally have a great grandson," Mira said happily rubbing Makarov's shoulder.

"He finally did something right. Have you talked with my lawyers about what we discussed?" Makarov asked.

"Yes sir. Just need for you to sign the papers to make it final. Also a video to be played when the will is going to be read. I'm going to miss you. You do know that. You have been a father to me when my parents abandoned my sister and I when we were little. I just wish that there was something that could be done so you could stay around longer," Mira said and kissed the top of Makarov's forehead.

She was trying to keep a stiff upper lip but she couldn't help but feel sad. She was probably the only one that wasn't related to him by blood that wasn't counting the days until he was deceased.

"Hush child. I lived a long life and I know it's time to close this journey and start anew. I do want to meet the woman that's carrying my great grandson. If you can see to it please Mira. That-that-that," Makarov started to cough and was searching for his mask.

A nurse ran inside and helped Mira get Makarov back to normal. After ten minutes of adjusting and readjusting, they got his coughing under control. Mirajane placed his gas mask back on his face.

He went to take off the mask from his face.

Mira stopped him by placing a hand on top of his hand.

"Yes, I will talk to her and have her come up here to see you. Maybe you can rub her stomach to touch your great grandson. I do apologize for not being able to give you one. A grandson. I know you've always wanted one and I failed," Mira said and wiped a lone tear and straightened out her labcoat.

Makarov signaled for her to bring him his tablet so he could write something down.

 ** _What are you talking about. You,Sophie, and Emma are the only ones I consider my family. You made me proud Dr. Dreyar and I am proud to call you my granddaughter. You was never a failure to me and don't you think that about yourself._**

Mira read the message and smiled warmly at the elderly man.

"Thanks Gramps. Now it's time for your nap-," Mira started to say but a loud bang opened the bedroom door.

"Gramps! Are you awake?" Laxus asked barging inside his grandfather's bedroom.

"Laxus seriously, keep your voice down. Your grandfather has overtaxed his body already," Mira said stepping in front of her husband from coming near Makarov.

"I need to talk to him about Lu-I mean a friend. I need to talk to him about something important," Laxus said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Well you are going to have to save it for later. He is sleeping now. I gave him his medicine and it makes him drowsy. So leave," Mira said and turned towards her patient's chart to log in the mL of medicine she administered.

"Damn,how long?" Laxus asked.

"A couple of hours. Here's a thought...How about you go and spend time with your daughters that you haven't seen in a long time. How about being a father and not a spoiled selfish brat! Your grandfather's health is deteriorating fast and all you care is about his money. I-I just can't deal with you right now," Mira said and took off her jacket after she locked up Makarov's medicine and took the key with her.

' _What the hell is her problem,'_ Laxus thought to himself and looked at his grandfather slumber on and exit the room.

:::

:::

"Hey Lucy! It's Mira. Can we get together and talk when you are free. Call me when you get this message! Are you excited about the baby shower at Natsu parent's house? It's going to be so much fun! Anyway talk to you later,bye hun!" Mira said to the voicemail and hung up her phone.

:::

:::

 **Day of the Baby Shower**

 **With Lisanna**

' _I can't believe it! It worked! Oh Natsu! I am never going to let you go! I guess that saying the grass isn't as green on the other side_ ,' Lisanna thought to herself as she drove into the Dragneel residence driveway.

There was numerous cars parked in the grass and on the concrete. Lisanna brought her car to the front and waited until a Valet Driver came and opened her door.

She held out her hand and smiled at the young looking man and grabbed her purse. She slid her sunglasses midway down her nose to look at the decorations to signify that a party was taking place or about to take place.

"I wonder what's going on?" Lisanna mumbled to herself and started to make her way to the front door.

She rung the doorbell and waited.

"Coming!" a familiar male voice was heard coming to the door.

"Welcome to Baby Boy Dragneel's baby shower. Oh it's just you. What do you want?" Gray asked recognizing who was at the door.

He looked bored and folded his arms. He thought it was Loke coming back from the beer run that the ladies didn't nor needed to know about.

"Is that the way to greet your favorite sister-in-law?" Lisanna asked trying to make light of the situation.

"Yes it is actually. Come back later. We are having a party and I don't want you to upset my real sister-in-law," Gray said trying to close the door in Lisanna's face.

"Hey! I have every right to be here! I have something important to tell my husband ok. Please let me come in," Lisanna said straightening out her blue sweater dress and black bomber jacket. She pulled her white rimmed sunglasses on top of her head.

"Let her in son. The men are in the den. Tell Natsu to go to my study to talk to his _ex_ -wife," Igneel said coming behind Gray.

"Yes father," Gray said and jogged to find his brother and drag him away from his current girlfriend.

Igneel looked after Gray and turned back to Lisanna. He flared his nose and thumbed for her to come in.

"Thanks Dad," Lisanna said with a small blush going across her nose.

"Save that for someone who cares. I'm only doing this so this chapter in my son's life will finally close," Igneel said and escorted Lisanna to his study.

They climbed two sets of steps and turned left. Lisanna heard giggling and claps on the right side. Lisanna fell back going towards the laughter.

:::

"Oh my gosh! Who bought this?" Lucy asked, laughing and holding up a black see through negligee that had more black silk straps than material to cover anything up.

Levy held her hand up and everyone started to laugh out loud.

"Where's the rest?" Mira asked picking up the material and putting it against her body and giggling.

"Hey! Natsu needed a gift for after the baby was born. To start on conceiving a playmate for my nephew!" Levy said crossing her legs.

"Gajeel picked one out for you to wear?" Erza asked and Levy hid her face in her hands and shook her head yes.

The women howl in laughter.

"Juvia next! Juvia next!" Juvia handed Lucy a blue wrapped perfectly square box.

Lucy opened the box and pulled out a LABTECH Water and Asbestos Water testing Kit. The room was silenced and then a small giggle erupted through the room.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know why its funny but omg it is," Bisca said and tried but failed to stop her giggles.

"Thank you Juvia! I will make sure that the baby's water is properly tested," Lucy said and handed it back to Erza who was taking names of who brought what.

"Here you go Lucy! I hope that you like it," Aries said holding two medium size white boxes to her lamaze and photography classmate.

"Oh Aries this is beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed.

The first box had three white and soft onesies and a baby hat that went with the onesies. The onesies had blue sleeping sheep in the patterns decorated on the onesies. The women cooed and Lucy handed it to Erza. She opened the second one and it was baby bath needs including , soap, a towel, and wash cloth to help sooth the baby to go to sleep.

"It's all organic and won't hurt his skin or the water," Aries said and clasping her hands together.

"Thank you! I will definitely be using this for bath time," Lucy said and Mira was tugging a huge box towards her.

"Now this is from your mother and father-in-law," Mirajane said and pushed a huge box over towards Lucy that was wrapped in red wrapping paper.

"Sorry honey for the red wrapping paper. But _my_ husband refused to wrap it in blue. He has a friend who's favorite color is blue. So yea. Little boys do not grow up," Grandine said and the married women shook their head in understanding.

Lucy chuckled and rubbed her stomach. The baby was active today and was sitting on her bladder.

"Ok before I open the present I need a small potty break. Please help me up so I can go to the restroom," Lucy said.

Levy and Wendy offered her a hand to get up from the rocking chair she was sitting in. Lucy hurriedly waddled out the room and didn't see a woman spying on them in the shadows.

.

.

.

"She is glowing from her pregnancy! How far along is she? She looks absolutely beautiful! I can't wait to see my nephew! Have they picked a name yet?" Levy asked picking up some of the wrapping paper up.

"I believe she is eight months in. About the names, I haven't heard anything. I just hope it's not Natsu Jr. One Natsu is enough," Wendy said and the other girls laughed.

Lisanna saw the women cleaning and laughing about the Lucy's baby being named after her husband.

' _Well that's definitely not going to happen,'_ Lisanna thought to herself and entered into the half finished nursery room.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late I didn't get an invite. Probably got lost in the mail," Lisanna giggled entering into the room.

She saw her Mirajane in the corner next to the gifts. Lisanna walked towards her, and sat next to her sister. The room was eerily quiet compared to how it was filled with laughter and giggles moments before.

The other women in the room stopped talking and stared at the newcomer.

"Oh Lis! I'm glad you was able to make it. We have three types of white wine, Roasted Garlic Tomato Bruschetta, a cheese tray, Bloomin Brie Bread Bowl, Steak Bites with Bloody Maria Dipping Sauce, and chocolate covered strawberries," Mirajane said hugging and showing Lisanna the baby shower food spread.

"I don't want any wine, water is fine," Lisanna said and started to get some of the cheese and bruschetta.

"Alright! I think Mason or Logan has calmed down from the excitement. Let's finish opening presents!" Lucy said and waddled towards her chair.

She sat down and noticed that the same giddy women she left 15 minutes ago were solemn and was looking everywhere but at her or the food table.

Lucy looked and bulged her eyes out slightly. She wanted to get out of her chair but the momentum wasn't there.

"Uhm, Lisanna. Wh-what brings you here?" Lucy asked when Lisanna came back with a plate of food and a water bottle.

"Oh I was in the neighborhood. I needed to talk to Natsu about something important and then I heard the laughter and I came to check it out," Lisanna said and popped in a American cheese cube in her mouth.

"Oh well the guys are down the hall," Lucy said with a forced grin.

"I'm fine. Come on open the present! I'm dying to see what Mom and Dad got for the bastard child that Natsu is claiming," Lisanna said and crossed her legs.

"Lisanna , seriously!" Erza hissed.

"She's fine. Ahem. Let's see what's inside," Lucy said struggling to reach down to the floor.

Wendy came beside her and helped pull out the items out of the box.

There was various toys for different age groups, clothes from newborn to toddler, shoes, blankets, diapers, wipes, butt cream, onesies that were plain blue, baby powder, a coupon book that was titled Grandparents Duty Calls, a My Baby First book, a photo album, and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"I get the coupon book,the book, the photo album, but the Jack Daniels?" Wendy said holding the big bottle.

"That's for Natsu. Your father needed it when he had three kids under the age of six with another one on the way. Jack was his best friend," Grandine said and the other women laughed.

"Did I hear my name?" Natsu asked walking into the nursery room.

The other guys followed him in and went directly to their significant others. Lisanna saw Natsu and stood up.

"There you went. You was suppose to follow me," Igneel said with an unamused scowl.

"Ahem, I'm sorry, Dad. But um Natsu can I speak with you in private," Lisanna walked to where Natsu was squatted in front of Lucy.

He stood and held Lucy's hand.

"What's it about?" Natsu asked with a suspicious raised eyebrow.

"I rather say in private. Please, it will only be for a moment," Lisanna said and looked towards the door.

Lisanna exit the nursery room and waited for Natsu.

"I will be only away for a moment. I love you," Natsu said and kissed Lucy on her forehead.

"I love you too," Lucy said and kissed his cheek.

:::

:::

 **In Igneel's Study**

Natsu walked to his father's study and opened the door and left the door cracked open so nothing could be done that was inappropriate.

Natsu walked to his father's desk and leaned against it. He crossed his dark colored jean covered legs connecting his black dress shoes at the edges. He crossed his black long sleeved covered arms and waited for his ex-wife to talk.

"Well what do you want?" Natsu asked getting to the point.

Lisanna looked at her legs in her brown tights and brown boots and walked towards Natsu and leaned up against him.

"I'm sorry," Lisanna said and tried to wiggle into his embrace.

"What do you want?" Natsu holding his arms tighter fighting off the urge to hug his ex-wife.

"Cutting to the chase. Well, so be it. You remember when we had frozen my eggs and your sperm for just in case purposes," Lisanna began and stood up straight.

Natsu's heart and stomach started to flop around and he could only whisper out,"no".

"Yes. Good news. The sperm took and I'm pregnant. I have the voicemail from the doctor," Lisanna said.

Lisanna pulled out her phone and went to her voicemail that she saved. She found the message and hit play.

Natsu listened carefully and heard the official greeting.

" _ **Mr. and Mrs. Natsu Dragneel, this is Dr. Adam Hannigan. Just wanted to extend my congratulations Mrs. Dragneel the sperm collection did impregnate your embryo. I hope that you and dad are excited about this journey we are going to take. Please call the office to schedule your first examination. My number is 784-987-9903 ext 563. Have an excellent day and again congratulations!**_ "

"Oh God," Natsu said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You should be excited! We are going to be a family like you always wanted! We can, I don't know, raise the baby together. Go to the appointments, you can come home and rub my ankles when they get all fat and swollen and you can rub my back. We can also have as much sex as you want. Natsu we can put this divorce behind us, get re-married and start over and do things the right way! Why aren't you saying anything? You are excited about this right? Our child that came from you and me," Lisanna said touching Natsu's tense chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him but he stopped her and pulled her arms away from his body.

"I can't Lisanna. I already have a family and a baby that is coming soon. I already have everything that could possibly be wanted with Lucy. I'm sorry Lisanna but you already had your chance,"Natsu said and released Lisanna's hands.

"This wasn't suppose to happen. This is a dream! It has to be a damn dream because you are not refusing to come home to your wife. I'm sacrificing my body for you!" Lisanna hissed with her fist clenched and shaking.

"First off you are not my wife, secondly nobody told you to get yourself pregnant in the first place."

"Natsu! Take that back!" Lisanna said covering her mouth.

"No Lisanna. It's time that you grew the hell up. Marriage and people's lives aren't like tissue that you can use and throw away. When you asked for the divorce that broke my heart. I had a nervous breakdown. I wanted to kill myself because I thought I lost the best thing. But I didn't. I found her when I was least expecting it when I went for a walk in the park and she took a picture of me. I will help monetarily and be there for my child but we are done," Natsu said and left the room.

Lisanna blinked her eyes making her tears go away. Yet the onslaught of grief overwhelmed her.

She wiped her tears away and grabbed her purse and left the Dragneel estate.

She got in her car and looked up at the window that would be the baby Lucy is carrying room.

"Don't get too comfortable bitch. Natsu and the Dragneel family is mine!" Lisanna vowed and drove away.

:::

:::

 **With Lisanna and Laxus**

Laxus walked into the bar and the bartender nudged his head towards a wailing Lisanna. Laxus rolled his eyes and walked towards her and sat down.

Lisanna saw Laxus and her bottom lip started to tremble.

"Go away. I don't need your condescending tone here," Lisanna said wiping her bloodshot eyes again.

"What's wrong now. You are making a scene and it's embarrassing," Laxus said and patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"He-he-he doesn't want me anymore! He downgraded to that cheap whore and he doesn't even want our baby. No I take that back. He wants to be in the baby's life but have nothing to do with me! The fucking bastard!" Lisanna sobbed and leaned on the bar again starting up her wailing.

"Calm down before we get kicked out! Now are you sure that you are pregnant and that the baby is his," Laxus said looking around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Yes I'm sure. I went to the same doctor that did the procedure the first time," Lisanna said and wiped her nose with a bar napkin.

"Ok. Have you checked on your divorce papers? Have the papers come to you with the judge's signature?" Laxus asked.

"No, they haven't mailed them back yet. We are still waiting," Lisanna said after her hiccup.

"Well what does that mean Lisanna," Laxus asked trying to give her a hint.

"Well that means that...I...am still...l'm still married to Natsu. I'm legally still his wife," Lisanna said the lightbulb finally clicking on.

"Bingo," Laxus grinned and tapped the bar to get a drink from the bartender.

"Why are you helping me?" Lisanna asked suspicious of her brother-in-law and sometime lover.

"Simple. I need Dragneel out of the way and you are the very one to do it," Laxus said and took a long pull on his beer.

"So you are just using me," Lisanna said summing it up.

"If that's how you want to look at it then yes," Laxus said and threw some bills on the bar.

"Thanks Laxus," Lisanna said and grabbed her purse.

"Yea whatever," Laxus said and walked out of the establishment.

' _Natsu. It's time for you to come home to wifey,'_ Lisanna thought to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for your support on this fanfic! It was a small idea and it's getting crazier and crazier! I hope that you are enjoying it! Not that much of Laxus but more Lisanna:)**

 **Until Next Time: School is around the corner! AAAAHHHH**

 **M**


	10. A Big Surprise for an Unexpected Marrie

**Chapter 10 A Big Surprise for an Unexpected Married Man**

 **With Natsu and Lucy**

Natsu returned back to the party and saw Mirajane and Lucy were not there anymore.

"Where is Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"She left right after you and Lisanna left the room. She said she wasn't feeling well and wanted to go lay down. Mirajane helped her go and lay down," Wendy said picking up the rest of the unwrapped presents and putting them on the red built in bookcase.

"Ok," Natsu said and started to make his way out of the room.

"Natsu! Wait, what did Lisanna want?" Levy asked placing her hand on his forearm.

Natsu stopped and sighed facing the door.

Natsu placed his hands on his hips and turned toward his family and looked at his family waiting on him to answer Levy's burning question.

"Lisanna," Natsu ran his hands down his face.

"Ok, we figured that. Lisanna did what?" Grandine said.

"Lisanna," Natsu said and shook his head.

"Natsu, the suspense man it's killing us!" Gray said.

"Lisanna," Natsu said.

"We know," the family said in unison.

"Lisanna, is pregnant," Natsu said and squatted to the ground. He felt another wave of a panic attack. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Breathe man, breathe," Gray said going towards Natsu to pat his back.

"I'm fine. She never wanted kids and now she is pregnant with my baby. What am I going to do? What will Lucy and I-,"Natsu was interrupted by a voice by the door.

"I don't need your help. Go back to your wife," Lucy said and waddled back out of the room.

"Lu-Lucy! Come come back!" Natsu said standing trying to go after his girlfriend.

"No, stay here and get your mind right. I'll go and see if I can calm her ok. Maybe we can go for a drive and get some chocolate. I'll take her to her home afterwards," Mira said and grabbed her purse and coat.

Mira put her purse strap on her shoulder and started her way out of the room but Natsu grabbed her arm.

"Thank you Mira, for understanding," Natsu said and brought her into a hug.

"Oh Natsu, I'm sorry for my sister. I just hope you get everything together. I promise I will get Lucy calm because she is too close to going into labor to be stressing like she is," Mirajane said and patted Natsu on the cheek.

Levy handed Mira Lucy's purse and coat. She reassured that she was going to take care of Lucy because she was a doctor and jogged out of the nursery room.

' _Lucy, you know I love you'_ Natsu thought and walked out the room to go downstairs.

:::

:::

 **With Lucy walking (waddling) down the street**

"That, that, that bitch!" Lucy screamed out loud.

The cold fall breeze ripped through her red sweater dress and black tight clad legs and boots. She was kicking herself for not grabbing her coat and started to rub her shoulders to keep her warmth.

"Logan, I guess it's just you and me. I really thought that Dadd-I mean Nat-Nat-Natsu was going to be there for us. I'm just stupid. I'm just a stereotypical dumb blonde who just let's guys come in just fuck me royally," Lucy sobbed to the wind and wrapped her arms around her expanded stomach.

Lucy felt a kick and grinned.

"You're going to protect Momma? Well until then Momma is going to protect you," Lucy said and felt and saw a small hand move across inside her stomach.

She touched the small hand and wiped a tear. She continued her walk down the street almost out of the ritzy neighborhood the Dragneel's stayed at.

"Lucy! Oh god Lucy! You walk really fast for being eight months," Mira said pulling up in her black svu.

"Mira? Mira," Lucy stopped walking and just started crying. Lucy placed her face in the palm of her hands and just sobbed.

"Oh Lucy," Mira said and unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

Mira walked around the car to Lucy. Lucy leaned into the warm embrace of her friend.

"I'm a cheap homewrecker whore. I keep falling for married men and I thought Natsu was free. I'm sorry for having sex with Laxus. The-the baby I'm carrying is Laxus'. He lied to me and said he was single. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to bring a child in the world like this. I did it again," Lucy sobbed hard into Mira's shoulder.

Mira's maternal instincts kicked in and place both hands on the side of Lucy's head and peeled Lucy's face from her shoulder. Lucy was still crying hard from her overwhelming hormones and the situation she was the star in. Lucy's blonde hair was mixed in her tears and snot was streaming from her nose.

"Lucy,look at me," Mira said sweetly and Lucy looked down in shame.

Lucy shook her head. Mira lifted Lucy's chin and used her hands to wipe Lucy's face.

Mira placed her coat around Lucy's shoulders and helped her to her car.

"I know it wasn't your fault about Laxus. He...he has done that before but you are the first that got pregnant," Mira said helping Lucy get inside of her still running car.

"Huh?" Lucy said after Mira got in the car and put her seatbelt on.

"He has lied to about five different women one way or another. Before you ask why stay? For these two," Mira pulled out her wallet and showed her a picture of two girls smiling and laughing posing for a picture.

The oldest one hair color was like Mira and grey eyes like her father. She was wearing a sundress and had her younger sister sitting in front of her holding the camera. Her long white ponytail was laying over her shoulder since she was bending towards the camera.

The youngest Dreyar child had short blonde hair and blue eyes like her mother. In the picture she had her hair in two low pigtails and a strawberry designed hat on and a white shirt on. She had the biggest smile showing that she had two dimples one in each cheek.

Lucy handed Mira back her wallet and wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry. You probably think that I have no room to cry,"Lucy said leaning back in the car seat.

Mira had shifted the gears and started down the road.

"Oh Lucy, you have all the rights to cry and curse that man. Just don't give up on love. That's all I'm going to say. There is one person that I want you to meet if that's alright with you," Mira said thinking about her old friend. Mira opened the glove compartment and pulled out some napkins.

"That's fine. I have nothing to do," Lucy said wiping her face clean. She looked tired but healthy.

"Good! Then afterwards, chocolate!" Mira said and pumped her fist.

:::

:::

 **With Dr. Mest Gryder- Willow Creek Institute**

"Alright inmate 1348907, it's time for your weekly one on one counsel time," Dr. Gryder said and crossed his legs.

"I have nothing to say. You know all my dirty secrets what more do you need to know doc?," inmate 1348907 said.

"Nothing at all? You have been locked up for going on four years and you have a couple of more weeks until you are released. We haven't talked much about your love life before you-?" Dr. Gryder asked letting his question hang.

"Before I tried to blow up my University because they said that I was crazy," inmate 1348907 finished for .

"Yes,good job taking ownership of the wrongdoings. Now let's dig deeper. Why did you want to blow up the University?" Dr. Gryder asked.

"I had an issue as a kid like you know. I liked fire and see things melt. I was doing good until the professor said that they was going to kick me out of Chemistry because of me purposely blowing shit up. Isn't that the point of Chemistry I yelled back. My girlfriend was trying to calm me down but no one could. I could only see red and then black. I designed explosives and well the rest is history or what they tell me. I don't know what happened," inmate 1348907 said and crossed his arms.

"You killed seven of the ten sitting Board of Directors and wounded twenty three classmates that day. Three buildings had to be rebuilt and one completely demolished. Where was your girlfriend?" Dr. Gryder asked.

"Supposedly I was holding her hostage in our apartment when the cops were looking for me," he grinned and put his hands behind his back.

"Do you think about her or want to rekindle your love? How long were you two together?" Dr. Gryder asked.

The inmate let his arms free fall while he looked up at the ceiling. He started to turn in his spinning chair. He went around three times without changing his blank expression. He stopped when he was facing the doctor and smirked. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the doctor.

"I want to see my girlfriend. I haven't seen her since she lied on the stand telling the judge and that sorry excuse for a jury that I was beating her and holding her hostage during our time together even before the "accidents". I loved that bitch, well love that girl and I would do anything to get her back," inmate 1348907 said.

"What's her name?" Dr. Gryder asked feeling that finally he was getting somewhere.

"My bombshell. Her name, Lucy Heartfilia. She was my girlfriend back in highschool. We were the it couple the last two years of high school. We moved in to an apartment together. I took her virginity and tried to get her pregnant. I wanted to see my baby grow inside of her. She was two years under me and thankfully her dad was aloof to everything that didn't deal with his import business. Her brother was another case. He was always in our fucking business," inmate 1348907 said.

"Lucy Heartfilia? What can you tell me about your girlfriend? Have you written an apology to her? Do you think she would believe that you have changed and want to pursue a healthy relationship? Inmate-," Dr. Gryder was interrupted by his patient.

"Please call me by my first name. I hate that inmate shit. When addressing me, use my name," the inmate 1348907 barked at .

"Of course, Mr. Jackal...my apologies….what is your last name?," Dr. Gryder asked and marked his notes to see if Lucy Heartfilia would be willing to come and visit her ex-boyfriend.

"I have no idea. I was in an orphanage most of my life and the cunt that was running the orphanage said that my name was written on a piece of paper attached to my holey blanket. I have no family or roots. Lucy was and still is my family and I can't wait to see my sunflower," Jackal said and smirked at the many pleasurable memories he had but would seem horrific to everyone else.

:::

:::

 **With Laxus**

Laxus was walking down along the trail in the park close to his house. He was avoiding looking at the families that was trying to get the last moments of a warm fall before winter finally came back. He was looking around for the person he was in search for. He finally spotted his target and went towards the man sitting on the bench. He walked up to the man and made sure that no one was around and began speaking.

"Have you found where my estranged pregnant girlfriend is at? Have you taken care of that annoying bitch Lisanna?" Laxus asked stopping and sitting beside a man reading the newspaper.

The area of the park was isolated from the rest and there was no one within the perimeter of where they were sitting.

"Yes I have. She is actually Natsu Dragneel's woman. He has claimed the child as his and is going to move her into his parent's mansion. He is also getting-," the man stopped talking when Laxus grabbed the newspaper out of the assassin's hands.

"You are suppose to be taking care of that! What the fuck am I paying you for and all of this shit is happening?" Laxus balled up the newspaper and threw it at the man's face.

The man was up in an instant and had Laxus by his throat squeezing his throat.

"Do you want to know why they call me Absolute Zero?" Silver asked squeezing harder and lifting the burly man up.

"Fuc-ker," Laxus wheezed out.

"They call me that because I have no regards to human life. My heart and feelings is non existent. You know I could just kill you and no one would mourn for you. I'm so good it would seem that it was a natural death. This is my only warning. Don't fuck with me," Silver said nonchalantly tossed Laxus like a discarded piece of paper.

 _ **Cough, cough, cough**_

"What the fuck is your problem," Laxus asked his throat raw.

"What do you want?" Silver asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want her dead and the baby with me," Laxus said and walked away.

"As you wish," Silver said and straightened out his paper.

:::

:::

 **With Lisanna**

"County clerk office and official records, how may I help you? Hibiki Lates speaking," a man answered the phone.

"I would like to see if my divorce papers have been signed by the judge," Lisanna asked on the phone.

"Let me check. Name please," Hibiki asked.

"Lisanna and Natsu Dragneel," Lisanna answered walking around in one of Natsu's forgotten t-shirt and boxer shorts at her house.

"I'm sorry ma'am your papers has not been signed by a judge. It is on Judge Crawford Seam's desk. We have a backlogged, but good news your papers are up for signing this afternoon. If you would like to call back to see when they will be mailed off to verify that your marriage is indeed finalize please call back this evening before 5," Hibiki instructed.

"Oh no sir. My husband and I reconciled our differences and want to give our marriage another chance. Is there anyway for the papers not to be processed?" Lisanna asked.

"Of course. If you go on the County Clerk website there are forms that both parties must fill out, sign, and fax back here to us. The information and who to put the papers to the attention of will also be found on the website. Then after your paper is received and looked over, your case for divorce will be dismissed. I will make a note for your papers to be held off until your form is sent over. I can hold it over for three days," Hibiki informed Lisanna.

"Ok thank you. I see the forms and I am printing them. Thank you so much," Lisanna said and hung up after Hibiki said his goodbyes.

' _Natsu. It's time for you to come home to wifey,'_ Lisanna thought to herself after she forged Natsu's signature and faxed both papers to the County Clerk's office.

:::

:::

 **With Mirajane and Lucy**

Mirajane drove down a private street that was lined with trees that was being blown by the wind. She pulled up into a long driveway and stopped in front of a staircase of stairs. Lucy looked out of her window and whistled lowly. She unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped outside. She grabbed her purse and waited for Mira to come next to her. Mira grinned and grabbed Lucy's hand and directed her towards the right.

"This is where the servants and older guests go when they can't make it up the stairs. You would be walking forever. There is an elevator in here that will take us to our destination," Mira said and pushed a button to open and close the elevator doors.

Lucy looked around and kept seeing the letter D and lightening bolts. She turned in the small two person elevator and saw her reflection. She quickly took her hair out of the ponytail it was in and redid it. She applied some lip gloss to her chap lips and got out her black eyeliner and reapplied it. The doors finally opened when she was putting her makeup back in her purse.

Mira stepped out first and Lucy followed. Mira turned around towards Lucy and opened her arms.

"Welcome Ms. Heartfilia to the Dreyar's Estate," Mira said and an echo could be heard. Lucy looked left and right at the long hallway.

She looked down and she was standing on a royal blue carpet. She saw statues and armor being displayed in the hallway along with pictures of present and past Dreyars. Mira began the trek to Makarov's bedroom that was located in the West Wing of the huge mansion.

' _Two of Natsu's parents house could fit in here and there still be room,'_ Lucy thought to herself and continued to follow Mira.

They finally made it to a double door room and Mira stopped. She turned to Lucy and placed a finger to her lip to tell her to keep quiet. She slowly opened the door and looked inside.

A short elderly man was sitting in a wheelchair hooked up to an IV. The elderly man seemed to be asleep. Mira walked in and walked directly to the old man and knelt beside him. She gently shook his shoulder and he stirred awake. Mira beaconed for Lucy to come inside the room.

"Makarov Dreyar I would like to introduce to you Lucy Heartfilia. The woman that is carrying your great grandson. Lucy this is Laxus' grandfather. The patriarch of the Dreyar family," Mira said and pulled a chair over so she could sit next to Makarov.

"So you are the woman that blessed this family with a boy. Nice to meet you before I died. Has Laxus and Mira explained the importance of the survival of this baby?" Makarov asked after he took off his oxygen mask.

"I'm afraid not. But-this baby or Logan. Logan will be raised in the Dragneel family. I don't want Logan to know anything about Laxus. I wish Mira told me that we were coming because I would have not agreed to come," Lucy said sitting down in another armchair in the room.

"Dragneel! Pfft. Is that crazy oaf Igneel still alive?" Makarov asked chuckling to himself.

"Very much so, sir," Lucy said clasping her hands together.

"Can I touch your stomach? Touch my great grandson?" Makarov asked looking directly at Lucy's huge baby bump.

"Sure," Lucy said and Mira helped her up.

Lucy walked towards Makarov and he gently ran his hand across her stomach. Lucy felt Logan kick and gently grabbed the man's hand and placed it where Logan was kicking. Makarov lightly chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"Mira can you please go and get me a glass of water and some ice. I am a bit thirsty," Makarov said and Mira nodded and asked Lucy which declined. Mira left the room as Lucy went back to her seat. Makarov moved his seat so he would be eye level with Lucy.

"Thank you Lucy. Lucy may I be frank with you," Makarov asked.

Lucy shook her head and listened intently to the older man.

"I'm dying and should be dead soon. It's too late for me to bring another male heir into my family to continue the Dreyar legacy. I know Mira has two girls but they will eventually grow up marry and take their husband's last name. With this baby, Logan you called him, will continue the legacy I have built with these two hands. My son and grandson want to make Dreyar Industries into something that it's not and I won't be able to die in peace knowing that they are perverting the name. Please Lucy, please. Grant this old man this one dying wish. That Logan carry the Dreyar name," Makarov begged and placed his gas mask back on his face and closed his eyes.

' _I-I don't know. I mean...what does that entail if I say yes. Poor man I guess I could. Oh Mira where are you?'_ Lucy pondered and listened to the breathing help Makarov breath.

Mira walked back in with a tray and gently sighed.

"I guess he had too much excitement," Mira said and placed the tray down.

"He told me about this heir business and I'm a bit confused," Lucy said.

"Did you accept?" Mira asked and saw Lucy shake her head.

"I want to know what I'm getting myself into before I agree," Lucy said and grabbed a cookie off the silver tray.

"Understandable. Well basically baby Logan would run and operate the largest multi-Industry in our country. He would be CEO and Director of the Electronic Share Cell phone Industry and many others from hair to toys and everything in he gets older that would be your job until Logan graduates from college," Mira said summing it up.

"Wow," Lucy whistled low.

"I know. It's a bit overwhelming but there are board of directors, managers, subcontractors and what not. You would have the final say," Mira said.

"Can I think about it. I'm interested but I would like to let it soak in first," Lucy said rubbing her stomach.

"Of course just don't take to long. Makarov has to make some changes and need to know that a male heir is going to take over his legacy and not some random joe blow, you know," Mira said and wheeled Makarov to his bed.

Mira took ten minutes to get Makarov in his bed so he would be comfortable. She kissed his forehead and started out of the room. Lucy walked towards the older man and clasped his hand.

"I accept. Logan will continue the Dreyar legacy. So take care and don't stress any more," Lucy said and felt Makarov squeeze her hand.

Lucy grabbed her purse and walked out of Makarov's room to the elevators.

"Now let's get some chocolate!" Mira said and pushed the button to go down.

:::

:::

 **Later that night**

 **With Natsu and Lucy**

Lucy came home and ignored the phone calls from her cell phone and now her house phone. She walked directly to her room and went straight to her bathroom to soak and melt away the stressful day she had. She put some scented bubbles in her bath and lit some candles. She cut the lights off and turned on some smooth instrumental jazz on. She tied her hair to sit on top of her head and got in slowly. Instantly she could feel the tight knots in her lower back releasing and her woes melting into the disappearing bubbles. She took a deep breath and just leaned back letting the music take her to another place of relaxation.

 **One hour later**

Lucy still in the bath and her song carrying throughout the upstairs she didn't hear her front door being open. The figure called out her name but she didn't reply.

The figure moved upstairs quietly, following the music. He made it to the unlocked bathroom and opened the door. He saw his girlfriend in the bathtub unaware of her surroundings. He saw Logan's hand run across Lucy's stomach as if he was saying hi to his dad. Natsu grinned and walked back into the bedroom.

He took his clothes off and walked into the bathroom. He knelt beside Lucy and figured she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and she jolt a bit awake. She looked around and black colored iris was looking back at her.

"Na-Natsu? Wha-how did you get in here?" Lucy asked and yawned stretching her arms above her head.

"I have a key. Scoot up and I will give you a massage," Natsu said and Lucy obliged.

Natsu realized that this would be the second time they were in the bath together and just hoped it didn't end up like the last time.

' _Seem a bit deja vu'_ Natsu and Lucy thought.

Natsu carefully and gently did the Daddy Massage that he learned and faithfully practiced on his girlfriend. Lucy leaned into his muscular chest and cooed. The hot now warm water was making her sleepy again. Natsu was feeling himself harden in his groin area because his hand kept grazing against Lucy's enlarged breast and her moans were not doing anything to make the situation any better. He tried to concentrate but all he wanted to do was finish where they left off all those months ago.

"Come on Lucy, let's get out of the water before you catch a cold," Natsu said and helped Lucy out of the tub.

Lucy walked into her closet and put on a long t-shirt that was snug tight across her middle. That wasn't what Natsu had in mind but he was going with the flow. He dried off and waited for Lucy to make the first move.

Lucy got in bed and faced the window with her back towards Natsu. She dragged her cover to her shoulders and didn't look at Natsu.

Natsu sighed and got in the bed because his member was getting cold and trying to hid in his stomach. He gently placed his arm around most of Lucy and kissed her cheek.

"Shouldn't you be with your _pregnant_ wife and not me. The homewrecking whore?" Lucy asked without turning towards Natsu.

Natsu pulled back Lucy's hair behind her ear and sat up a bit. He turned her so he could see her tear stained face.

"I am with my pregnant wife. This is where I belong. Believe me Lucy it's going to take a lot to get rid of me. I love you and I mean that," Natsu said and bent down to capture Lucy's lips.

The innocent kiss, quickly turned fervent, with the growing burning need of release. Natsu parted her legs and inserted two fingers into her warm center. Lucy gasped and pinched and rubbed her nipples.

"Natsu, please," Lucy begged.

Natsu's hooded eyelids found Lucy's lips again and kissed her. He increased his tempo of his hands and Lucy was bucking his hand releasing her orgasm in his hands. He used her juices to coat his throbbing member. He turned her to the side again and lifted her right leg. He bent his cock and slowly inserted himself into his girlfriend.

"Sorry buddy but Daddy is coming to visit for a bit," and Natsu started to side thrust into Lucy. Lucy tried to giggle but it quickly turned to moans.

"I love you, I love you, I love you and nothing will change that. Lisanna had her chance and you stole my heart. I don't want it back because I wouldn't be able to live anymore," Natsu said and increased the tempo.

Lucy turned slightly and Natsu captured her lips. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and she was trying to get his bottom lip.

Making sweet love they solidified their relationship and feelings towards each other.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Magnolia Park**

"Ok sweetie, look at me look at your momma right over there. That's it. Smile for the camera. _Click click_ That's it buddy, one more _Click click._ Alright all done. Good job Asuka," Lucy gushed at her latest model.

"Lucy thank you so much for taking these pictures. I know Natsu is probably blowing a fuse with you working," Bisca said helping Lucy off the ground.

"Yea he probably is. Thankfully he is at work at an important meeting. So I have a couple of hours to burn. Besides I'm behind in some of my work and school work. I needed to catch up," Lucy said changing the film, labeling it, and placing the used one in the container.

"Oh Lucy you are a bad girl! Do you need a ride somewhere or something?" Bisca giggled and asked while picking up her daughter.

"Oh no, I drove my car and I have another client coming. A Silver Deliora or something like that," Lucy said trying to remember.

"Momma, can we ride on the merry go around. Please Momma!" Asuka pleaded with her mom.

"Yes baby. Say thank you to Ms. Lucy first and we will be on our the way," Bisca said tickling her daughter.

"Thank you Ms. Lucy! I can't wait to see the pictures when they get developed," Asuka said politely.

"You are so very welcome sweetie," Lucy said and pinched Asuka's cheek gently.

"Are you ok being by yourself?" Bisca asked.

"It's a public park and there are people out here. I think I'm pretty safe," Lucy reassured Bisca.

"Well call me when you get a chance. We still have to get you packed and the baby room finished at your house," Bisca said.

"I know. This weekend?" Lucy asked.

"This weekend, bye," Bisca hugged Lucy and waved while she began walking towards the merry go around on the other side of the park.

Lucy continued to get ready for the next shoot. She was glad she brought a table along with her so she didn't have to get on the ground and never get back up. She looked through her planner to double check her appointment time. She grabbed her personal camera that shot only black and white photos and shot some of the scenery around her while she waited.

"Ahem," a voice cleared their throat behind her.

Lucy slightly jumped and rolled her eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Lucy asked.

"How much is it going to be for you to stay away from my husband bitch?" Lisanna asked.

"Lisanna. Please, go away I'm working and I have a client that's coming really soon," Lucy said and went back to her table.

Lisanna saw a diamond engagement ring on Lucy's ring finger, when Lucy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. That royally pissed her off.

"I don't care! We need to hash this out now. Natsu is coming back to me and be the father and husband that I deserve. I admit I was childish but I learned my lesson. Natsu is mine and not yours. Hell that baby you are carrying isn't even his! I'm carrying a legit Dragneel. You are not!" Lisanna pointed at Lucy's shoulder.

"I suggest you remove your finger away from shoulder," Lucy said calmly.

"Or what! I wish that you was dead! Nobody cares about you! You are just a charity case. You was just an easy lay for Laxus and for Natsu a sad little blonde puppy. Why don't you just die!" Lisanna screamed.

A silent **Pfft** went through the air.

Lucy's eyes opened in surprise. She felt something hot pierce through her chest and saw blood coming from her body and mouth. Lisanna saw the blood coming from Lucy and her body going towards the ground. Lisanna caught the pregnant woman's body and laid her down. She looked around and saw no one. She placed her sunglasses back on and walked away.

"He-help me," Lucy cried out softly.

A freebie was carried off by the wind and stopped by Lucy's unconscious head. A boy ran after it and saw on woman laying on her back. Blood was coming out of her chest and from her pants.

"Kagome! Kagome!" a young boy ran back to his sister.

"What Souta?" Kagome asked.

"There's a woman and she is bleeding. It looks really bad!" Souta said frantically and grabbed his sister's hand to drag her to where the woman was at.

The siblings ran and entered into the went into action. She gave him her cell phone and told her brother to call for help.

Kagome knelt by the woman and saw that the woman was hit in her chest and that she was very pregnant.

"Na-Natsu," Lucy said softly.

"Oh no I'm Kagome. What's your name?" Kagome asked moving some of the hair out of the woman's face.

"Lu-Lucy, it hurts so bad," Lucy said about the gunshot wound.

"I know, Lucy. My brother went to go get help. How far along are you?" Kagome asked.

"My baby, oh my god save my baby," Lucy said starting to hyperventilate.

"Keep calm Lucy. Is there anyone you want me to call? The father? What's the dad's name?" Kagome asked.

"Laxus Dreyar is the father," Lucy whispered as more blood slowly trickled out of mouth. She kept going in and out of consciousness.

"Lucy, Lucy wake up! You need to stay awake," Kagome said lightly patting Lucy's face.

"Hmm, it's cold. The-the pain. I feel a contraction. It hurts. Shii it hurts so bad," Lucy said trying to take a deep breath and swallowing the copper tasting blood down her dry throat.

"I know, just stay with me. Talk about your baby. What's his or her name?" Kagome said looking around to see if she saw her brother.

"It's a boy. His name is going to be Lo-Logan. I want to sleep," Lucy said slowly slipping back to unconsciousness.

"Lucy no please! Stay awake! Souta where are you!" Kagome looked around willing her brother to come back with help.

"Kagome! Kagome! Here is the paramedics!" Souta said out of breathe.

"Ok ma'am we can handle it from here. What is the victim's name and did she give the father's name? Someone we can call?" the paramedic asked.

"All she said was her name was Lucy and the father of her child is Laxus Dreyar. She has a ring on her finger so that could be her husband or fiance. I think that's her stuff right behind her," Kagome said running towards it.

She was looking for a phone number to call specifically Lucy husband's cell phone number. She found a Dreyar in her calendar and got her cell phone back from Souta.

"Dreyar," the man answered.

"Si-sir. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm at the park with your wife, Lucy. There was an accident and she is being rushed to the hospital. I think she is going to be having you guy's baby soon. Logan. They are taking her to...Sacred Hearts General Hospital," Kagome said quickly and ran along with the paramedics carrying some of Lucy's stuff.

"Ok, thank you," Laxus said and hanged up the phone.

Souta grabbed the most expensive stuff and followed behind.

:::

:::

 **Few Hours Later**

 **With Natsu**

"I hate ties," Natsu said and threw it to the side. He got to the living room and sat down.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gray asked coming in the livingroom.

"Work. Been in back to back meetings. I'm suppose to meet up with Lucy to go shopping or something like that. I just need a minute," Natsu said closing his eyes.

"Lucy's in the hospital. She was shot in the chest and she had her baby. Logan was born three hours ago," Gray said and Natsu's eyes shot open.

"What the hell are you talking about? Come on man let's go," Natsu said running out of the house.

:::

:::

 **Sacred Heart General Hospital**

"Lucy Heartfilia, what is her room?" Natsu asked sliding towards the nurse's station.

"We don't have a Lucy Heartfilia registered here sir. I apologise," the nurse said boredly.

"Lucy Dreyar please," Gray said coming up behind Natsu.

"Dreyar?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'll explain when we see her," Gray said and got visitor passes.

:::

:::

"He the cutest baby here," one of the nurses gushed coming out of room 743A.

Natsu walked faster trying to get his fiancee and his son. He opened the door and his anger was tenfold.

Laxus was holding his son and rocking the baby to sleep.

"Hush my son. Daddy is here. We are going to have to put you in a lot of sports. Yes my baby. Mommy is sleeping but Daddy is here to protect you," Laxus said talking to Logan.

"You are right his daddy is here to protect him. Give me my son Dreyar and get the fuck out of my wife's room," Natsu said rolling up his sleeves.

"Oh Dragneel you forgetting something? I'm this little guys' biological father and you sir is still married to my sister-in-law," Laxus said getting up and placing Logan back in the hospital crib.

"I'm going to go and let my grandfather know the status of his legacy. Fullbuster," Laxus smirked and left the hospital room.

Gray walked out the room to make a call to his father.

Natsu took a deep breath and walked to his son and picked him up. He kissed the baby's forehead and held him close and Natsu closed his eyes. He looked over and saw Lucy hooked up to two machines. He took his shoes off and undid his coat. He brought Logan over to Lucy and kissed her forehead. He got in the bed beside her and closed his eyes.

"Daddy is here and is going to protect the both of you guys," Natsu vowed and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the support! I really appreciate it!**

 **Kagome and Souta are from Inuyasha. The creator is Rumiko Takahashi. Just a cameo performance! Couldn't think of anyone from Fairy Tail.**

 **I was going to cut it off when Lucy was shot in the park, but I thought that would be mean.**

 **A lot is going on! Baby Logan is alive!**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**

 **[not beta read]**


	11. The Married Man takes a licking and keep

**Chapter 11 The Married Man takes a licking and keeps on ticking**

 **With Silver**

 _ **Ring Ring**_

"Talk," Silver said while cleaning his sniper rifle.

"She is not dead. I need her dead," the caller said.

"That's going to be extra," Silver said taking a brush and inserting it inside the barrel.

"I don't care. Money is not a concern. The baby is born. I don't need the mother. I will be a great mother to Laxus' child," the caller said.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll do it at the hospital," Silver said and the dial tone was then heard.

' _Bitch,'_ Silver thought and began to look through his pantry of liquid poisons.

:::

:::

 **With Natsu and Sting**

 **At the Hospital**

 **Thirteen Hours later**

"Where is she?" Sting asked barging in the waiting room.

He saw Natsu and made a beeline towards him with Rogue right behind him.

"Sting-," Natsu started to say but saw rage in Sting's blue eyes.

 **Punch**

"You son of a bitch! I told you to protect my sister and her kid. [ **punch** ] Now she is laying up in a fucking hospital because of a gunshot wound at the damn park! Where the fuck was you and why didn't she have her pregnant ass in the bed!" Sting shouted shaking Natsu by the collar of his suit jacket and spraying spit in his face.

Natsu pushed Sting off of him and rubbed his cheek spitting out some blood.

Natsu straighten out his suit and rotated his shoulders.

"My mother is not a bitch that's the first thing. Secondly, Lucy is not on bedrest. She is fully capable of being able to be independent. What happened was unforeseeable. Just be thankful that my wife and son is alright," Natsu said getting in Sting's face.

"Where is my daughter! Lucy Heartfilia! Where is she!" a tall solid frame man with blonde hair and wearing a brown suit came inside the hospital.

"Fuck. Who called Mr. Scrooge?" Sting said pushing Natsu away from him.

"That's your dad?" Natsu asked.

"Yup. That's dear old dad," Sting hissed sarcastically and walked towards his father.

"Dad," Sting said calling out to his father.

"Sting,where is my angel, Lucy? What happened to her?" Jude Heartfilia asked with concern in his voice.

"Like you fucking care! How did you even find out about Lucy? Did you know she was even pregnant and had your grandchild?" Sting shouted at his father.

"Sting," Rogue whispered.

Rogue knew that Sting couldn't stand his father and hated that he pretended to care. His father openly criticised both his children for taking up a liberal occupation and not following his foot steps in the import profession.

"Foolishness! My Lucy would never have a child out of wedlock," Jude countered.

"Well she did,"Sting said and walked back to grab Natsu by the jacket and dragged him towards Jude.

"Is this the scoundrel that brought dishonor to my angel!" Jude yelled turning red in the face and his veins popping out in his forehead.

"Excuse me. I'm going to need everyone to calm down. There are other patients here that need peace and quiet to recover, thank you," a nurse said walking towards the group.

The group shook their heads and tried to calm down their simmering tempers.

"My name is Natsu-," Natsu began and Jude flared his nose.

"What do you do? Work at a hotdog stand? Or are you a bum mooching off of my daughter? Huh? Speak up _boy!_ " Jude commanded and crossed his arms.

"Uhm, no. Actually I work at Dragneel Corp,"Natsu began but Jude interrupted him.

"You the errand boy?" Jude asked laughing sarcastically.

"We don't have errand boys. I'm the CEO of the company actually," Natsu said and took out a business card to hand to Jude.

Jude read the card and slowly grinned. Natsu could have sworn he saw dollar signs in the patriarch of the Heartfilia family eyes. Sting shook his head and noticed a male nurse with a mask over their face walk inside his sister's room. He thought nothing of it and continued listening to the conversation between Natsu and his father Jude.

"So you are related to Igneel Dragneel?" Jude asked.

"That's my father," Natsu said standing defensively.

"Well good. Now we can get the wedding plans together because you are going to do right by my daughter and marry her," Jude said pointing a finger at Natsu.

"No he is not," a male said behind the family.

"Excuse me and who the hell are you?" Jude asked.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar. Lucy and I are in a committed relationship already and that baby is my son," Laxus said smirking and a vein in Natsu's forehead started to throb.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Lucy and Silver**

 **Beep….Beep….Beep….**

The heart monitor beeped throughout the room. Silver removed his mask and walked closer to the pale skinned woman that two clients of his wanted harm cause towards her. He moved a piece of hair that was over Lucy's eye and tucked it behind her ear. He then ran his finger across her forehead to relax her wrinkles.

 **Beep….Beep….Beep….**

Hesitating for a moment Silver listened outside to the now four men arguing about the woman that was laying in the hospital bed defenseless.

He walked around Lucy's bed and reached for her arm with the IV in it. The voices of his clients rang in his ears and mind. He shook his head and reached into his pocket for his needle. He uncapped the top with his mouth and placed it back in his pocket. He looked at the woman again that was a mother, sister, wife, girlfriend, friend and just stared at her. He rubbed the back of her hand with the thumb of his gloved hand. He was about to put the needle inside of the opening where nurses inject medicine inside.

Silver felt Lucy grip his hand and started to stir awake.

"Nat-su. Na-t-su. My baby. My son. Wh-ere is my baby,"Lucy moan gripping harder as she was coming out of her coma.

Her heart monitor was indicating that she was trying to wake up.

Silver bent down and whispered in her ear.

"He is right outside. They performed a C-section on you to remove your child. He is healthy and alive. Live well Lucy," Silver said and capped his needle.

He exit the room after he pushed an emergency button to signal for the nurses to come inside and check on Lucy.

:::

:::

 **28 Days later**

"I demand that my daughter and grandson be returned to me and live back at my estates when she is able to travel. This city life is too dangerous for her," Jude Heartfilia informed the judge.

"It was brought to the court's attention that there are three different parties that are bidding for the guardianship of Lucy and her son, Logan Dreyar," the bailiff informed the judge.

"So does have a durable power of attorney on file or a living will that says what she wishes? Who is the presumed father of Logan?" the judge asked looking at papers that were presented to him.

"I am," Natsu and Laxus both stood declaring their parentage to Logan at the same time.

"Interesting. Has paternity been established?" the judge asked.

"No your honor, paternity has not been established because I have evidence that I am willing to take full responsibility of Logan. I am also 's durable power of attorney. I have the letter and it is notarized as well," Natsu said looking through his folder for evidence.

"Please present your evidence. Bailiff please hand me the evidence," the judge ordered.

The judge walked towards Natsu's side and retrieve several papers of testimony,baby announcements, expense sheet, pictures of the nursery, and a sign will naming Logan a benefictionary of Natsu's fortune.

The judge looked over each of the pieces of evidence carefully.

"Laxus Dreyar you may present your evidence for review," the judge said without looking up.

"I don't have anything to show your honor,"Laxus said through gritted teeth.

"Your honor may I address the court?" Makarov asked being wheeled to the microphone next to Laxus.

"You may," the judge said looking at the old man.

"I talked to Ms. Heartfilia recently about her child being apart of my will. If it pleases the court I wish that we have the baby and both alleged fathers take a paternity test,"Makarov said.

"I will take that in consideration and also the evidence that has presented. We are here for the safety and concerns of the child," the judge said.

:::

:::

 **With Silver**

"What the hell were you thinking? It's been nearly a month and she is still alive!" his client yelled at him.

"I don't particularly like to kill young mothers," Silver said nonchalantly while finishing his whiskey.

"That's not what you were paid to do. You was suppose to kill Lisanna and Lucy! She was suppose to have died and the baby! Even if the baby lived that would have been ok. Fix it! Makarov's time on earth is almost expiring and the arrangements we have already agreed on and I paid for need to be accomplished. No excuses, you understand," his client hissed.

"I understand. Good day," Silver said and finished his drink and left after his client.

:::

:::

 **With Sting**

"Oh Lu what the hell is going on? Your father and Natsu are fighting over your care. Then some joker named Laxus is claiming that you guys are together and that my nephew is his child. Lucy wake up because this is getting crazy," Sting whispered into Lucy's ear.

Sting sat back in his armchair and stretched.

 **Knock Knock**

Sting looked back and saw a female nurse coming in.

"Hi, my name is Fleur. How are you related to the patient? Are you any kin to her" Fleur asked.

Sting didn't notice Lucy's face contorting in pain as if she was trying to wake up.

"Why do you ask?" Sting asked with a suspicious raised eyebrow.

"I'm Lucy's nurse and her son is ready for feeding. We usually bring babies to their parent for that bonding time. Mr. Dragneel usually does it but he isn't here.

Sting looked at Lucy and shook his head that he would feed his nephew Logan.

Fleur went out and came back in the room to hand over Logan to his uncle. Fleur cooed at the baby and straightened up Sting's posture and hold.

:::

:::

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

"Hello _,_ Natsu speaking" Natsu said on his cellphone at his home.

" Hey _this is your divorce lawyer Martin Weyni,_ " Martin said on the phone.

"Oh Marty what can I do for you? Oh and by the way I haven't received the document from the judge yet about the finalization of the divorce," Natsu said folding his clothes and putting them in a box.

" _...well that's the nature of this call_ ," Marty said hesitantly.

"Go on," Natsu said stopping what he was doing.

" _As it seem your wife, Lisanna Strauss Dragneel. Well, how to put this...ahem..she-_ ,"Marty was interrupted by a grunt.

"Spit it out. Let me guess. She wants more money? Has grown a conscience and wants the divorce to stop. The ink is dry and the judge has signed the paper. I have another girlfriend and son. I won paternity and I am on cloud nine. Nothing she said or is doing can take my peace and joy away,"Natsu said picking up a picture of him and Lucy on one of their various dates.

" _Well prepare to nose dive into reality_ ," Marty said loosening his tie and shifting some papers on his desk.

"What the hell does that mean?" Natsu's patience evaporating by the second.

" _You sitting down_?" Marty asked.

"Yeah,"Natsu replied sitting down.

" _The county court was backlogged and had not gotten to y'all's divorce decree. It seems she called and faxed in some forms stating that ya'll are going to reconcile the differences and want to remain married. So Mr. Dragneel you are still a very much married man. I got the alleged forms from the county and getting a handwriting expert to prove forgery_ ," Marty said.

"She did what?!" Natsu yelled on the phone while he stood up quickly from his seat at his desk.

Marty repeated what he said slower and Natsu was flabberghasted.

" _Maybe get some grievances from Mrs. Dragneel's side and renegotiate the terms of the divorce_ ,"Marty said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe that bitch," Natsu said.

" _My thoughts as well_ ,"Marty agreed.

"Fuck,"Natsu wanted to throw his phone against the wall.

" _Like I said I have to talk to her lawyer and see if he had any prior knowledge and yada yada yada. I will keep you updated as I get the information_ ,"Marty reassured Natsu and hung up the phone after goodbyes were said.

:::

:::

 **Month Later**

 **ORDER OF SERVICE:**

 **BLESSING**

 **STORY EULOGY**

 **BELL CEREMONY**

 **COMMITTAL OF ASHES**

 **FAMILY BURIAL CEREMONY**

 **MUSIC TO CLOSE: AMAZING GRACE**

"We gather together today to commit,"the pastor began solemnly.

"Nooooo! Why! Why!" a shrill cry from the congregation erupted through the large gathering of people.

* * *

 **A/N: I know! Where the fuck have you been Scorpio! Whew lol. School starts tomorrow! I have been running around trying to get my classroom together, conferences, trainings and I just want to sleep after I'm done with all that! But I was hell bent determined to get something out to you guys! Please leave a review! I know a lot is going on and I hope it makes sense! Please if it doesn't please nicely tell me where it doesn't make sense and I'll correct it. Another thing. I am a southerner and I say ya'll when others say you guys. So if there was any confusion about that that's the clear up.**

 **Legal Mambo Jumbo: A Durable Power of Attorney (DPA) is a document which allows you (the principal) to give authority to another person (your agent or attorney-in-fact) to make financial/legal decisions and to make financial transactions on your behalf. A "Durable Power" differs from a "general" power of attorney because it remains effective even if the principal is mentally incompetent. Any trusted person, such as a spouse, relative or friend, can serve as attorney-in-fact; it need not be an attorney. Also, there are several non-profit agencies which will fill this role. It is always a good idea to name at least one alternate attorney-in-fact to serve in the event that the first choice becomes disabled or dies. Your attorney-in-fact will have broad authority and it is critical that the person that you chose to serve in this capacity be completely trustworthy and sensitive to your wishes.**

 **See I don't make up everything lol!**

 **Again thank you for your patience! I will have another update sometime in September!(it's not that far away)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	12. A Married Man Gets it Straight

**Chapter 12 A Married Man Gets it Straight**

 **Month Later**

 **ORDER OF SERVICE:**

 **BLESSING**

 **STORY EULOGY**

 **BELL CEREMONY**

 **COMMITTAL OF ASHES**

 **FAMILY BURIAL CEREMONY**

 **MUSIC TO CLOSE: AMAZING GRACE**

Lucy finished reading the order of service and sat next to Mira. Mira was sitting on the front bench loudly sniffling and trying to muffle her crying in her black lace handkerchief.

Lucy looked around the many people in attendance at the graveside ceremony.

Lucy, Sting, a reluctant Natsu and her son were all that she knew personally. She saw many people that looked really influential and important in different sectors of industries and political sectors.

Lucy was still pissed about what Natsu said to her when she was getting her barely two month old son dressed to go to his great grandfather's funeral.

 **Flashback-Early that morning**

"Remind me again why you are going to this old geezer's funeral that you only met once. Not all your life, not even three times but one time," Natsu said sticking his pointer finger up.

Lucy rolled her brown colored eyes and carefully grabbed her sleeping baby and placed him in his carseat. She slipped on her heels, applied some rouge lipstick to her lips and slicked her hair down to place a black cage hat on top of her head. She then brought down the lace veil to cover her eyes all the way to the top of her nose. She went to pick up the carseat but Natsu beat her to it.

"Natsu give me back my kid. Sting is almost here and I want to be downstairs," Lucy said calmly.

"He's mine too. As his father I feel he shouldn't be around all of those Dreyar germs kissing on him or kidnapped or worse Laxus claiming Logan as his...again," Natsu said holding Logan out of Lucy's reach with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmfph. Natsu, for the fifteenth time. I'm going in support for Mira. Makarov was a father figure to her. She took it pretty bad that he passed away. I also kinda already promised Makarov on his deathbed that Logan will know both sides of his family. Well three ok two and a half. Anywho, stop holding Logan hostage so we can get going," Lucy said reaching for Logan in his carrier.

Natsu moved out of her way and took Logan out. He rocked the now awake baby and looked at his irate girlfriend.

"That is still not a good enough reason. She was my sister-in-law and you don't see me breaking my neck trying to go. See he doesn't want to go. He wants to be with his dad and not with those old people. Say,-" Natsu began but was interrupted when his grey docker pants started to buzz.

Lucy took the opportunity to grab her son and headed downstairs. She opened the door to wait on Sting outside but he was already there. He was leaning on the threshold popping some gum. He has a black suit on with the sleeves rolled up and the top of button of his white button down was unbutton. His simple black tie was loose and his black dress shoes was shiny. He pushed down his aviator sunglasses down to look at his sister.

"Ready toots?" Sting asked.

"Yeah, wait and let me get Logan's car seat out of the closet," Lucy said handing the baby to her brother.

"Don't even ask," Lucy said and led the brigade to the waiting car.

Natsu came barreling out of the house without saying anything to Lucy. He got in his Aston Martin and drove away going in the opposite direction of the grave side ceremony.

 **End of Flashback**

"We gather together today to commit Makarov Dreyar , "Gramps", to his final resting place beside. We gather to comfort each other in our grief and to honor the life Makarov Dreyar lead. A life that was full of hope, happiness, laughter, and love...through good times as well as in is the way we will always remember Makarov...that he lived his life as an example to each and every person he met that love is an action, not just a feeling. As we mourn the loss of our dear friend Makarov we will have to release him to the earth but not from our hearts. Please everyone grab a balloon and repeat after me," the priest said solemnly and waited for the ones in attendance did so.

"I will begin and you all will say the response," the priest said and cleared his throat.

"Into the freedom of wind and sunshine," the priest said.

" **We let you go,"** audience said in unison.

"Into the dance of the stars and the planets."

" **We let you go."**

"Into the wind's breath and the hands of the star maker."

" **We let you go."**

"We love you, we miss you, we want you to be happy," the priest said.

"All together. Go safely, go dancing, go running home," everyone said and released the balloons.

"Please cue music of Amazing Grace, with Martha Willfire on harmonica,"the funeral director said.

The observers were quiet and few wiped their tears as Martha played on her harmonica.

"The men will now close up Makarov's consecrated grave,"the priest said slowly after the song was over.

The creaking sound of Makarov's closed coffin being lifted down to hole was making Lucy's skin crawl and Mirajane to cry harder in her shoulder.

"Thank you all for this ends the ceremony and begins Makarov's new journey," the priest said and closed his bible.

The funeral director had his hands out for the ushers to direct the mourners to pay their respects to the mourning family.

"Oh Lucy, thank you for bringing Logan to see his grandfather. It was something that Gramps would have wa-wanted. I hope that you are going to come to the reading of the will next week right," Mirajane said after hugging Lucy and kissing Logan on his forehead.

Natsu was right behind Lucy and grabbed up Logan and wiped his forehead.

"Sorry buddy. I don't know why people feel the need to get you sick,"Natsu whispered and cuddled his son.

Lucy just shook her head and tried to suppress a giggle.

"I wasn't aware of a reading of the will. I just had Logan and gotten out of the hospital. Plus just met Makarov. I doubt anything is in there for Logan and me," Lucy said adjusting her purse.

"Well please come for moral support and another opportunity to met the rest of the Dreyar clan. You know,"Mira said wiping her eyes again.

"O-okay, I'll try and be there,"Lucy said and could feel Natsu's gaze burning the back of her head.

 **Three Days Later- Neekis Attorney at Law Office**

"Thank you all for coming out on this dreary and windy Wednesday. I was instructed to play a video and then read the will per the late Makarov Dreyar had requested. I will go and get the visual equipment and we will view it in a short few moments," Jura Neekis said adjusting his gold wire rimmed eyeglasses. Jura left the room and the real show began.

The small family in attendance continued to let fresh tears coat their face just enough to show remorse.

"Oh Great Uncle Makarov! Why did he have to go so early! I never got to tell him I finally got married to a real man," Evergreen wailed into her husband's arm.

"Oh Ever put a damn sock in it. You got married to get some attention thinking that getting hitched would get you more money. I have six kids sweetheart. You know how Makarov loved children," Minera said and patted her pregnant stomach.

"Oh shut up bitch! No one cares! You know that he only cared that Laxus was able to get him a great grandson and he surprisingly did that but it wasn't with goody too shoes Mirajane," Evergreen said venomously.

Minerva snickered and got out of her red overstuffed chair. She then wobbled over to where Mirajane was looking at the bookcase filled with various law books. Mira was also trying to stay out of the two women's loud conversation.

"So where is the young prince of the Dreyar clan. You killed his mother yet so you can remain the "queen" of the Fairy Tail Corp or you just going to let the slut that your husband nutted in take over?" Minerva asked flicking Mira's hair off of her shoulder.

"Leave her alone and take your disgusting hands off of her,"Laxus said and applied pressure on Minerva's wrist.

Thunder and lightening started to rumble over the city. Rain tapped gently against the window.

Minerva snatched her wrist out of Laxus' firm grip and flicked him off and wobbled back to her seat. Evergreen just flicked her hair and walked back to her dear husband, Elfman.

"Thank you," Mira whispered without looking up at her estranged husband.

"Don't mention it. You are still my wife. Just don't those tramps get to you. You are going to be the matriarch of this family soon. They can smell fear and will tear you to shreds,"Laxus said and walked away.

Jura came in the office room moments later wheeling in a flat screen television into the room. He cleared his throat and the family returned to their seating.

"Again everyone thank you for coming to the hearing of the will. I understand that a great loss everyone had to endured," Jura began but his big office door was flung open.

"So sorry. Traffic and parking was murder. Hi, I'm Lucy and here is Logan," Lucy said coming into the room patting her son's back out of breath.

The women raised their eyebrows in annoyance and the men adjusted their pants.

"Ah Lucy. Makarov had told me so much about you and little Logan there. Please, please sit down. You are not late. We are just starting," Jura said and lead Lucy to a seat a little bit further away from the rest of the family members.

Lucy sat down and had Logan next to her chest. The baby was still asleep against her bosum.

"Did we make it?" Sting said out of breath coming into the office.

He was carrying the carseat and black the diaper bag. Water was trickling down from his hair, clothes and gathering into a pool on the ground.

"I wonder if he is a relative,"Ever whispered to Minerva.

"It doesn't matter remember. You my dear is married,"Minerva said and readjusted her breast in her black dress.

Lucy heard the women and just shuttered. She waved Sting over to where she was sitting and the secretary came with a towel and cup of tea for the newly arrivals.

"Alright. I believe that is everyone," Jura began but the door opened again and two more figures came in with hats and cloaks covering their body.

The shorter of the two went towards the window and sat down on the pillows. The taller one stood next to Jura's desk.

"Can we get on with the reading. We don't have all day," Ivan said disgruntled.

"Why are you even here Cousin Ivan? I thought Makarov disowned you when you tried to make FT Corp. go under?" Evergreen said and started to giggle.

"Oh yes! I remember and he made your only son take your corporation out from under your feet. Daddy said that you still owe your late father, God rest his soul, at least three million more dollars. Yet you are here hoping that your Daddy left you a crumb. How fresh,"Minerva said laughing.

"You bitch!" Ivan shouted and got up from his chair.

"Oh! Is the big Ivan going to hit a poor and defenseless _pregnant_ woman?" Minerva asked in a pseudo pout.

"Enough of this! Dad, sit and calm down. Minerva shut the hell up. We are here to hear what Gramps left us. I have shit to do and listening to you two bicker is not going to be the highlight of my day," Laxus said standing up from his chair.

"Already trying to fit into those big shoes now aren't we. Gramps was just as much as my grandfather and uncle as anyone else in this house except for the blonde bimbo," Minerva said and smirked because she knew she was getting to Lucy.

Laxus briskly walked to Minerva and put his hand around her throat.

"Lax-,I can't breathe,"Minerva squirmed because she was startled.

"Let her go!" everyone in the room said in panic.

"Just let me end her life. It would do not just us but the men that she sucks dry of their spirit, hope, and money dry. Let's just kill the bitch and we can live happier. I know I would," Laxus hissed and squeezed harder.

"I vote in favor of her dying. Everyone else,"Ivan said looking around the room.

"I," Ever said and smirked at her cousin's life slowly leaving her body.

Minerva's tan colored skin started to lose the vibrant color to a dull ashy one. He finally let go and sat back down.

"You bastard! You almost killed me!" Minerva coughed and greedily sucked in more air to her oxygen-deprived lungs.

"I...I will start the video that Makarov left,"Jura said.

He was use to this particular family's outbursts when they got together.

 **Video Starting Makarov finished saying the legal speech to show he was of sound mind and body and not coerced into making the video.**

"If this video is being viewed it means that I am no longer here. Thank God because you people were horrible. After my money. Having babies out of wedlock. Trying to take my business that I have grown from the ground up away from me. Yet you all come here to see what Gramps left you. Well I did leave you something. Jura please hand each person their envelope. Don't open it up until everyone has theirs. Lucy dear your envelope is for my great grandson. I really do wish that we had more time to get to know each other. These coo coo birds aren't all that bad but I wouldn't walk down a dark alley with my back to them. Please stop the tape and restart when everyone has read their envelope Jura," Makarov said and folded his arms.

Jura did as instructed and stopped the tape. He handed each one an envelope with their names on it and once done was next to the tv.

"Please open,"Jura said.

Everyone opened and curses was heard throughout the room.

"What does your say?" Ever asked.

"Mine says that I should think about tying my tubes and giving them a break indefinitely. He gave me a gift certificate only valid at a hospital. I can't even cash in the damn thing to get the money," Minerva said and folded her arms.

Evergreen tried not to laugh out loud.

"Well at least you got something. I got a month supply of tissue since I am a melodramatic bitch and need to learn to man up," Ever said and rolled her eyes.

Sting was listening to the women and couldn't help but snicker at what was left to them.

"Gotta hand it to the old man. He had a wicked sense of humor," Lucy whispered and left her envelope unopened.

Laxus and Ivan balled their envelope and threw it away.

"Old man! Fuck him! Lucy what does your paper say?" Laxus demanded.

"I-I don't know,"Lucy said holding the baby and the paper close to her chest.

"I think you should calm down. You are scaring my sister and nephew,"Sting said getting out of his chair.

"Move the fuck out of my way. That bitch has my money ticket and she is going to give him here now! That bastard child is mine and not Dragneel's! I don't give a damn what that fucking judge said! That boy is mine and the key to the Dreyar fortune. Now hand over my goddamn son you good for nothing, fortune hunting bitch!" Laxus shouted and started after Lucy.

In an instant the lights went out and came back on. Laxus was on the ground bleeding, not moving or breathing.

"What the fuck!" Sting shouted.

"Who? Is he? What the hell?" Lucy said.

"I did it," the tall man in the cloak said.

He took his cloak off to reveal who he was.

Everyone in the room in took almost all the oxygen out of the room.

Mira fainted and everyone turned towards her.

:::

:::

 **Grace Women's Hospital Wing**

"Oh Natsu I'm excited to see what we are going to have! Do you want a boy or a girl? Wouldn't it be too cute if we were having twins?" Lisanna said.

"Lisanna," Natsu tried.

" Oh then we need to figure out what color we are going to change the nursery" Lisanna said ignoring Natsu.

"Lisanna," Natsu tried again.

"Are we going to have cribs in our bedroom? Oh when are we going to have our baby shower. I wonder if your sisters would do it. I will ask Levi she's the nicer one out of your sisters," Lisanna said laying down on the examination table.

"Lisanna! Shut the hell up and listen to me!" Natsu shouted at her.

"What!" Lisanna shouted back.

"I can't do this anymore," Natsu said while folding his arms across his chest.

"Can't do anymore of these appointments? I agree. They are boring and this waiting is killing my back," Lisanna said and tried to get comfortable.

"No. Us, this. This pretending that we are a happy couple and that we didn't just go through a divorce. I'm not suppose to be here. I am suppose to be with my girlfriend helping her and not here with my ex-wife who not too long ago said that I was boring to her," Natsu said looking directly in Lisanna's eyes.

"Please Natsu. Don't leave me. I am changing. I don't think you are boring. I was just stupid and dumb. I realize that I want us. I want it to be how it was before we even started the process. The times we just sat around and played games or, or when we got in your car and just drove around. Just us two. Please. Don't give up on us," Lisanna whispered grasping Natsu's hand.

He tightened it and kissed the back. He leaned in towards her lips and suddenly kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry but I have moved on. You forced me to and I truly am thankful that you did that. I found an amazing woman that accepted me before she knew of my assets. She knew my past and helped me heal. I can't let her down and do something that I would later on regret. When you have the baby I will be there and will take custody of the child but something between us. I'm sorry but I never look back. You will have the divorce papers sent to your house for you to sign. Good luck Lisanna," Natsu said and took his hand away from his ex-wife.

"Fine be with that slut! I can't believe you chose that tramp over your first love. You promised that you would never leave me. I thought a Dragneel always kept their promises. What happened to that huh?" Lisanna said and rolled her eyes.

"It stopped when you spread your legs as a common whore who didn't get any pay from it," Natsu said and left without looking at the shock face of his ex-wife.

.

.

.

"Natsu! Natsu! Oh God! Come quick! There was an accident at Jura Neekis' law office! A murder happened! Come on man!" Gray said rushing inside of the hospital.

:::

 **A/N: I am ALIVE lol! Barely making it! It's almost over the climax and now the falling action is commencing lol. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review tell me what you think! Has anyone gotten who is the married man I'm talking about?**

 **Anywho!**

 **Until next time!**

 **M**

 **not beta read**


	13. A Married Man Tackles the Impossible

**Chapter 13**

"What the hell you mean that there was a murder? Who was murder. Is Lucy and Logan ok? Drive faster for God's sake Gray," Natsu shouted in Gray's passenger seat.

"There's this thing called traffic and traffic lights. Yeah, I'm doing the best I can do with the circumstances. But to answer your other question they are doing fine," Gray said taking a left to go an alternate route.

"What happened then?" Natsu asked calming down a bit.

"Well according to Sting, who called me, he said."

.

.

.

 **Earlier in Neekis Attorney at Law Office**

"He's not dead for Pete's sake. Can anyone do a decent heartbeat check? I just knocked him out," an irritated male voice said under the hood.

"Who the hell are you?" Ivan asked bending down to his son.

"Ivan dear, don't recognize your own mother's voice?" the male voice said and removed the hood from her head and took a voice changer from around her throat.

An elderly woman with light pink hair was revealed that was tied in a tight bun. She placed two large pins in her head that had a crescent moon-shaped edges. She moved the two bangs that framed her face to look at her only son and grandson. She was disgusted and ashamed at how they were raised.

"Auntie Porlyusica, what brings you here? I thought you and Uncle Makarov was divorced or that he exiled you or something of that nature," Evergreen asked as she walked closer to her aunt.

"I chose to leave because this lifestyle of bloodthirsty "family members" and different stress levels was not for me. Plus how the hell do you think I knew to come. The old fart invited me here. He guaranteed me a great display of family bonding. Right Maki?" Porlyusica said and folded her arms.

Evergreen and Minerva looked around and looked at each other.

"Auntie, you do know why we are here? Uncle Makarov is dead. That's why we are at the hearing of his will. He can't be alive. We put him in the ground a few days ago and then released his ashes as well. I guess you are still mourning his death and believe that you are hearing his voice. I guess it's a good thing that we are family and we will make sure that we send you to the best nursing home money could buy, right Lucy," Evergreen turned to a still shocked Lucy.

"Wait what?" Lucy said trying to understand what's going on.

"You wouldn't want your grandmother-in-law to suffer at some quack's nursing home. I will take that burden and be her caretaker. So just make sure that I have an unlimited direct line to the Dreyar account. That's what Uncle Makarov would want and I am happy to take over for everyone's peace of mind," Evergreen said and wiped her eyes to show her concern.

 **Clap Clap Clap Clap**

In the corner of the room close to the window the family turned to the hand clapping.

The family nonverbally asked each other who could be the other person under the cloak.

"Well who the hell are you?" Ivan asked.

"A sad and disgusted father that's who," the voice said and revealed who he was.

Evergreen and Minerva fainted into Sting and Ivan's arms while Mirajane was coming to.

"Mr. Dreyar, sir, everything went according to plan," Jura said and helped Mirajane up from the ground.

"Makarov? I-I don't understand. You are suppose to be dead," Mirajane asked looking around confused.

"Why would you say that? Are you not happy to see me daughter? Or are your plans ruined?" Makarov asked Mirajane.

"Wha-what are you talking about? Of-of course I am happy that you are not dead! I was just surprised. I mean Evergreen and Minerva fainted. Lucy did you know about this?" Mirajane asked looking for someone else to put the spotlight on.

"I-I'm not entirely sure what the heck is going on. I-I am as confused as you are," Lucy said trying to piece everything together.

"Leave her out of this," Makarov said forcible.

"Why are you talking to me like that? Huh? I thought you loved me and trusted me? I was the only one that actually cried genuine tears at your funeral. I was the only one that didn't try to hustle and dime you for everything while you were sick? Why are you treating me like I committed a crime or something?" Mirajane asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Because you did! You tried to kill me and even Laxus! Where is Sophie and Emma?" Makarov asked.

"What the fuck is going on? Why do I feel like a train ran through me. Where the fuck am I?" Laxus moaned and groaned while sitting up from the ground.

"He-he was suppose to have died! Who prevented him from dying?! Why is all of this happening to me?! Why isn't anything going the way I planned, huh?! Why!" Mira shouted at everyone in the room.

Logan was startled and started to cry from his mother's arms. The crazed look in Mira focused on the mother and child and she started to walk slowly towards them with her arms stretched out.

"Lucy why are you holding my baby? That baby is suppose to be mine. You was suppose to have died at the hospital and I was going to be Matthew's mother. YOU took Natsu away from my sister and Laxus from me as well! Laxus was going to love me and we were going to be a happy family. Give me back my baby you no good bitch! Give him to me now!" Mira yelled charging at the mother and son.

Laxus reacted without thinking and jumped up and tackled Mira to the ground. The breath was knocked out of her body because she was caught by surprise. Her lungs quickly functioned back properly and she started thrashing and scratching Laxus on his exposed skin.

"Get off of me! I hate you! You made me kill my girls! I could never get pregnant again because of all the whores you slept with! I fucking hate you! Why aren't you dead! Why aren't you dead? Silver was suppose to kill you! You are suppose to be dead and I was suppose to be a mother of that baby boy! Give me back my baby! Give me back my baby! I need my babies! Sophie! Emma! Sophie! Emma! Get off of me!" Mira screamed bloody murder at the top of her voice.

Porlyusica quickly moved to the couple on the ground struggling for dominance. She removed a syringe filled with yellow liquid and plunged the needle into Mira's thigh. Porlyusica pushed the medicine in and instantly Mira started to calm down until there was no fight left in her.

"Get off of me! I hate you,I hate you, I fucking hate you Laxus," Mira whispered and then stopped all of a sudden with tears streaming down her cheeks. She was a broken woman.

"What did you give her," Lucy whispered after it was quiet for a few seconds.

"A tranq. She is an unstable soul," Markov informed the rest of the family.

"What was wrong with her?" Evergreen asked.

"She was suffering from an extreme case of postpartum depression and a break of reality. She killed her daughters three months ago when she found out that Lucy was giving birth to a boy. She told me that she felt that she was a failure. I'm speculating that if Lucy died in the hospital then she would have caught Laxus' eye even though she was poisoning him as well," Porlyusica said.

"She was poisoning me," Laxus said and moved a piece of hair from Mira's face.

"Yes, she had put something in your drink and you getting angry would have pumped your blood faster moving the poison faster to kill your nerves and shut down your brain. Mira was counting on that. Thankfully, Porlyusica knocked you out just in time before your heart and brain exploded in your body," Makarov said.

"What?" Lucy said in shock.

"I called my wife and she came and visited me. She said that the medicine that Mira was giving me was small doses of what doctors give to patients that are trying to do assisted suicide. So I faked my death to give me a chance to flush my system. I called for my grandchildren at their private school and was informed that they were withdrawn four months ago and haven't been seen since. I went to her house and they were in their beds not breathing. She poisoned both of the girls at heavier doses of what was given to me. My little girls are dead because their mother was lonely and unstable while their father was a whore,"Makarov said in disgust and wiped a lone tear from his eye.

"She killed my girls because she was jealous? This bitch killed my babies because of some skirts I chased?!" Laxus rhetorically angrily asked.

He placed his hands around Mira's throat and started to choke her. Porlyusica pulled out another syringe and inserted it into Laxus' blood stream to knock him out.

"That was my last tranq. The next one that goes looney will get shot in the ass understand?" Porlyusica said and placed the top back on the syringe showed her revolver around her waist.

The family silently shook their head in understandment.

"And here I thought our family was bonkers," Sting whispered in Lucy's ear.

.

.

.

 **Journey Hospital**

"Lucy Dreyar, or Heartfilia or Dragneel? I need to see my girlfriend," an irritated man came charging into the hospital.

"Sir calm down and speak slowly. This is a hospital and we all want to see our loved ones. Now please who are you wishing to see?" the nurse asked calming down Natsu.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Logan Dragneel. My girlfriend and child," Natsu said speaking slower.

"Ah, the Law Office Incident. They are in room 145B. Please wear this badge and you are going to take the elevator to the next floor up and go through the double doors,"the nurse said motherly.

Natsu grabbed the badge and shook his head. Gray followed behind Natsu until they reached Lucy's room.

 **Lucy's Room**

Lucy was in the room with a blanket over her chest and the ends of the blanket was flutter kicking.

Natsu knocked and went directly to his girlfriend and son. He exhaled the stress and worriment he was carrying inside. Lucy pulled Logan from her breast with a pop and started to burp him. Natsu grabbed his son, a cloth ,and placed it on his shoulder then his son. He bent down and kissed Lucy on the lips and then her forehead.

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked and looked at his son that had one eye open.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," an older male voice said behind Natsu.

That caught Natsu by surprise and turned to see the guy whose funeral they attended was alive and well and sitting in the same room where Lucy was breastfeeding his son.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead? I know because I went to your funeral. What the hell Lucy?" Natsu asked and stood in front of Lucy while she adjusted her shirt.

"All in good time Natsu," Makarov said cheerfully.

"I have a proposition for you and your father. Would you like to hear it?" Makarov asked while he was bouncing on the ball of his feet.

"I guess that would be ok," Natsu said carefully and sat next to Lucy.

"I would like to merge companies together with yours. Since I've disowned my grandson Laxus and Logan here have some years to grow up. I want to retire soon I want you to be over both companies. I have seen you in action Dragnet and I like how you work. Your employees love working for you and I want to leave my estate in capable hands,"Makarov said and held out his hand.

Natsu looked at the older man's hand and raised his eyebrow.

"What's the catch?" Natsu asked.

"Well that's a private matter I would like to talk to you about alone," Makarov chuckled a bit and left the room.

"So I do have your agreement? Yes?"Makarov asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Natsu said and held Logan closer to his chest.

"I'll have the paperwork sent to your office by Monday. Have your lawyers look through it all. Anyway I have a date with a lady friend that's been put on hold for about 30 years," Makarov said and left the speechless couple in the room.

"What just happened?" Natsu asked out loud.

"If I followed it correctly you are now unofficially over the Dreyar fortune," Lucy said in awe.

"Eh...well I be,"Natsu said and kissed Lucy on her forehead.

"I love you,"Natsu said.

Lucy giggled and kissed Natsu on the mouth.

"I love you too Natsu,"Lucy whispered.

.

.

.

 **Two months later**

"Come on just sing one song! This is your idea to come to a karaoke bar," Lucy said after she came from the stage.

"Ok,ok,ok. Don't need to be so mean,"Natsu smirked afternoon grabbed Lucy and hugged her to his chest.

"Kiss for good luck,"Natsu said and Lucy shook her head and kissed Natsu on his lips.

"My virgin eyes can't take it!" Levi said loudly.

"Get a damn room," Gray said and threw a napkin at the kissing couple.

Natsu kept kissing Lucy and flicked the group off. Everyone laughed and cheered Natsu on the stage. Lucy was the loudest. Natsu came back few moments later and grabbed Lucy's hand to where she was on stage with him.

"Natsu? What the hell?" Lucy asked at the side of her mouth.

Natsu winked at her and helped her down the stage to where she was in the middle of the audience. It was looking almost like deja vu.

Natsu grabbed the mic and cleared his throat.

"Hey everybody. My name is Natsu and I am in love with the perfect person in this room. She is the mother of my three month old son, personal paparazzi, and my best friend. But she is one thing that I desperately need her to be. Lucy this song is for you,"Natsu said and placed his hands in his jean pockets and waited for the cords to begun his song.

 _ **Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do  
Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm**_

Natsu walked down the stairs towards a teary eyed Lucy. He bent down on one knee and held her hand. He whispered the last few cords to her.

"Say you will marry me Lucy,"Natsu said and opened a red velvet box with a princess cut diamond in the center.

 **A/N:Train - Marry Me Lyrics | Metro lyrics**

 **One more chapter peeps! Yas! I have another one in the oven it's differentish...I'll post the first chapter after this one ends.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think:)**

 **Until next time**

 **M**

 **Not beta read**


	14. A Married Woman Makes a Vow and a Happy

**Chapter 14 A Married Woman Makes a Vow and a Happy Family Comes Together**

"Mama! Mama! Mama! Logan keeps chasing me! Logan stop!" a little girl squealed and ran between her mother's legs.

"Logan what have I said about running in the house?"Lucy asked with her hands on her hip.

"Not to play inside but outside. But Mama, Sanae has my Batman and trying to marry him to her barbie doll. I need him to fight off Darth Vader,"Logan complained while climbing on top of the stool in the kitchen.

"Sanae, did you get permission from your brother to play with his Batman?" Lucy asked while she picked up the little girl and put her in the stool next to her brother.

"Not really. I don't have anyone to play with and Maggie need to get married,"Sanae said with a pout.

Lucy tried to not roll her eyes. _Sigh_

"But Mama,"Logan pouted.

"Logan can I please play with Batman so he could marry Maggie?"Sanae asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

Logan looked at his younger sister and rolled his eyes. Lucy tried not to giggle at the sibling exchange.

"I guess Spider-Man could hold off Darth Vader until Batman can get back,"Logan said putting his head on top of his sister's.

"Yay! Do you wanna play with me as well?"Sanae asked.

"Yeah I guess I could bring my blocks and we can build them a home,"Logan added and grabbed his sister's hand.

The two five year olds ran back upstairs and shut one of their doors. Lucy shook her head and resumed cooking dinner before she was playing referee.

 **Click Clack keys jiggling and a hitting wooden table**

"Smells good in here,"Natsu replied when he walked in the kitchen.

He undid his suit jacket buttons and loosened his tie. He walked behind his very pregnant wife and rubbed her stomach.

Lucy leaned back and took a deep relaxing breath. She turned and being mindful of her seven month stomach kissed her husband on the lips.

"How are my four important people doing?"Natsu asked and kissed Lucy's stomach.

"Fine. Your other two children were just down here,"Lucy said and continued chopping up carrots and celery.

Natsu chuckled and kissed Lucy on her temple.

"What did Lisanna want with you earlier today?" Lucy asked.

"She wants to meet Sanae and try out co-parenting,"Natsu said and tasted some of the cooking food.

Lucy slapped his hand away and sighed.

"I don't think that is a good idea. It might confuse Sanae and mess our family up. She might feel different or might not want me to be her mother anymore but that vile woman,"Lucy said finally expressing her true feelings.

Natsu hugged his wife to his chest and saw Sanae looking at her parents in shock. She threw her doll away and ran upstairs to her room.

' _Damn how much did she hear?'_ Natsu thought and walked towards the stairs.

"Sanae I thought you was getting water and coming back. Why are you crying?"Logan asked coming up to his sister.

Sanae bottom lip started to tremble and big tears developed and threatened to fall. She ran to Logan and hugged him tight.

"What's wrong?"Logan asked gentler.

" I'll talk to her go downstairs dinner is done,"Natsu said to his son.

Logan shook his head and left his dad and sister alone in his room. He ran downstairs to talk to his mom but found her crying and looking out of the window.

"Momma,"Logan whispered and Lucy turned to her oldest child.

She beckoned for him to come and she hugged him. He hugged her back confused as ever.

:::

:::

 **Dr. Mest Gryder- Willow Creek Institute**

" Mr. Jackal, you will be released tomorrow. You will still be on probation but in essence you are a free man. I have to warn you that your ex-girlfriend has given explicit instructions that she doesn't want to see you," the doctor told him.

"I understand. May I say goodbye to my friend,"Jackal asked.

Dr. Gryder shook his head and allowed his patient to leave.

.

.

"Mira, I'm leaving and I promise to carry out your request,"Jackal said quietly after he hugged the pale woman.

"Thank you so much. Lucy and Laxus should die a horrible firey death,"Mira said in a far away type voice.

Jackal held up the woman's chin and kissed her passionately. Like all the times before Mira just stood there smiling with no light or life behind her eyes.

.

.

.

 **Two weeks Later**

"Merry Christmas Gramps! Merry Christmas Uncle Sting and Aunt Minerva,"Logan cheerfully said and hugged the adults.

He saw his other extended family and greeted them as well. Sanae held onto Natsu's hand not really sure how to feel about the people she's known all her life knowing now they are not blood related to her.

Makarov saw his granddaughter trying to hide behind her father's leg. Lucy called him three weeks ago with her fears of the child acting the way she was. Frightened, scared, and confused. Makarov finished his eggnog and crossed the room to the father and daughter pair.

"Merry Christmas Natsu. Will your family be joining us for today's festivities?"Makarov asked.

"Uhm yea. They should be here in a few more moments. I just got off the phone with my sister who's in the car with them,"Natsu replied.

Makarov shook his head and looked at the girl looking around seemingly on the brink of tears.

"Merry Christmas Sanae, did Santa visit you last night?"Makarov asked in a grandfatherly type way.

She took her time and shook her head in affirmation.

Makarov reached out to grab her hand but she pulled back hiding further behind Natsu. Natsu frowned and picked the girl up. She began to sob in her father's shoulder. Natsu patted her back to quiet her down and Makarov tilted his head for Natsu to follow.

.

.

.

"So Natsu finally did it. Knocked you up with a legitimate kid. How does that feel?"Laxus asked coming up behind Lucy.

Lucy jumped a bit from being startled from the baritone voice interrupting her thoughts. She turned to the side and low and behold her favorite person Laxus. She rolled her eyes and continued chopping up yams for the sweet potato casserole that was left to bake.

"Oh, so now you are deaf,"Laxus inquired.

"What do you want? I thought Gramps disowned you when he adopted Sting and I therefore not needing you to continue the Dreyar line?"Lucy inquired.

"Disown me? His own flesh and blood? Tsk Tsk tsk. That's not what I came here to talk about. I wanted to know have you talked to Logan about me?"Laxus asked and took the rest of his beverage to the head.

"About what exactly?"Lucy asked dumping the yams in a greased aluminum dish and putting it in the pre heated oven.

"That I'm not his uncle but his... father. You know that it's been five years since my girls were murdered by their weak minded bitch of a mother. I'm alone,"Laxus whispered the last part and refreshed his glass again with a bigger serving of whiskey.

Lucy turned to face Laxus. She thought she was imagining Laxus sounding like a human.

"The bastard treating the kid okay?"Laxus asked and in turn Lucy got the asshole back.

"You had me worried there for a moment. I thought your heart grew two sizes but my mistake,"Lucy said sarcastically and giggled to herself.

Laxus rolled his eyes and walked behind her while she was washing dishes.

"You do know we have maids that do that. So you're telling me. Mr. Dragneel makes his wife clean and cook. If you were,"

"If she was what Laxus? Lu, Mom wants to know if you brought the games we left at your house last month with you here?"Levy asked coming in the kitchen.

Laxus straightened up and walked past Levy bumping her shoulder heading back to where the rest of the family was.

"Thanks,"Lucy exhaled and rubbed her temples to ease the oncoming headache.

"That's what sisters are for," Levy gushed and hugged Lucy tight.

Lucy giggled and checked to make sure there was enough ice and cups.

"Oh damn, no ice. I guess I'll have to send someone out to get ice,"Lucy said and Levy followed her out of the kitchen.

"Oh Lucy dear did you bring the games?"Grandine asked as she and Wendy were putting a tablecloth on one of the long tables.

"I asked Natsu to bring it from our dining room. Let me...no he didn't because I had him carry the ham. I guess I really need to do a quick run,"Lucy sighed and went to get her coat and scarf.

"Nonsense and not in your condition,"Grandine said.

"I'll be fine,"Lucy assured her.

"Now I have to find Natsu and get his keys,"Lucy said looking around the room.

"I'll go. My car isn't blocked in. Plus I need to get some stuff from the store,"Laxus volunteered and put his winter garments on.

"Can we trust you with Lucy"Levy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ain't much I can do that Dragonel hasn't already done. If you haven't noticed she's already knocked up,"Laxus commented and tightened his scarf around his neck.

"I'll be fine. One hour tops because of the weather. I'll call periodically until we get back. If I'm not back in an hour Laxus killed me and I'm in a ditch,"Lucy giggled but no one else found it funny.

"Kidding, kidding. Tell Natsu for me,"Lucy said and followed Laxus out to his silver SUV.

.

.

.

 **Willow Creek Institute**

' _I can do this. I'm just saying hi to my sister and leaving. I can do this,'_ Lisanna internally prepping herself up.

She got out of her silver two seater and headed inside the mental asylum her sister took up as her current residence.

"Merry Christmas Lisanna. I know that Mira will be really excited to see someone from her family came to see her for the holidays," a round fair skinned woman said cheerfully.

"Ye-yes. I bet she would be," Lisanna said to the woman. ' _That's if she remembers me,'_ Lisanna thought in secret.

"Here's your name tag. Remember to keep it visible and that none of the patients take it from you. Then you would have to stay here because there are a lot of patients that claim that they are not suppose to be here. Hahahaha crazy right. Enrique will show you to your sister now. Enjoy your visit," the woman said and Lisanna shook her head slowly and held onto her get of the looney bin pass.

Lisanna cursed Laxus for putting her sister in a dingy place that she knew seen better days. There were patients hanging out of the hallway in their own little world. One tried to touch her shoulders and smell her short bobbed cut hair. Enrique saved her and trodden on to the intended destination. She wish that he could change the temperature in the building it was freezing in there.

"This is where I leave you," Enrique said and turned to leave from the visitor/cafeteria room.

Mixed match tables and chairs of about fifteen littered the room. There was sections that had board games Lisanna was sure was missing different pieces. Another side had two easels and coloring books with broken crayons. The biggest part of the room was where the television set was and couches surrounded the area. Lisanna looked around and found her sister sitting where there was board games looking out into space.

"Mi-Mira?"Lisanna asked in a whisper.

Mira continued to stare off as if no one was there.

Lisanna tried again two more times and gave up. Lisanna sat in front of her sister and looked at her. She noticed that Mira had lost a great deal of weight especially in her cheeks. Her cheek had sunken in a bit and she looked older than what she knew her age to be. Her hair was a lot longer and needed a good trim and shampoo. Lisanna reached over to hold her older sister's hand but grabbed it instead of waiting for Mira to register her presence.

"Oh Mira. Look at you! Look at what Laxus and Lucy did to you," Lisanna sympathized about her sister's condition.

"It's ok. Revenge is bittersweet. They will get what's coming," Mira said vaguely and slowly tightened her grip on her sister's hand.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked trying to get her hand out of Mira's tight grip.

"Lucy and Laxus will get what's coming. They will burn in hell for taking everything from me," Mira said as her eyes grew wider looking deranged.

"Honey you are squeezing my hand kinda tight," Lisanna yelping in pain.

" They will scream in repentance as the fire burns their skin off and no one is able to help them. Oh sweet, sweet vengeance,"Mira said squeezing tighter and spit coming out of her mouth and her voice growing louder and laughing uncontrollably.

"Mira, my hand!" Lisanna yelped louder in pain.

The orderlies came and took Mira back to her room while she was chanting,"burn and scream for their sins! Burn and die a horrible death,"Mira yelled down the hallway until Lisanna didn't hear anything.

Flexing her hand the woman from the reception desk came up to talk to Lisanna.

"Sorry dear but MiraJane had too much excitement for today. If you follow me we can get you out of here," the woman said and smiled.

She waited until Lisanna picked up her purse and made her way out of the mental asylum.

' _I'm going to pray for you and your mind Mira. I hope what you was blabbing about doesn't come true,'_ Lisanna thought to herself and started her engine and left the Willow Creek Institute not looking back.

:::

:::

 **Residence**

"Here is our house just give me five minutes and I will be right back," Lucy said and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"No. Just stay your ass in the car and I'll go get the games. I will not have my family and yours looking at me like I was an asshole for letting a pregnant woman do unnecessary walking," Laxus said and unbuckled his seat and grabbed Lucy's house keys.

Lucy shook her head and told him the alarm code to get inside and the location of the games. Laxus shook his head and jogged to the front door to get out of the cold.

Lucy took out her cellphone to text Levy that she made it home and that Laxus was the one to go inside and get the games and not her. Levy instantly replied back with, "good. He's not an asshole for letting you go in and getting it." Lucy shook her head and pulled out her nail filer to shape her nails while she waited.

 **30 minutes Later**

Lucy looked at her wristwatch and let out a puff of air.

' _What could be taking so long?'_ Lucy thought and got out of the car.

She waddled to her front door and opened it. She called out Laxus' name but he didn't answer but another voice that she thought she would never hear again did.

"Lu Lu Cone," Jackal said as he came from out of the shadows in the dining room.

Lucy gasped and backed out slowly from the dining room.

"Why, how did you find me? Why are you here? Where's Laxus?"Lucy asked trying not to excite the man.

She remembered all too well that he liked to toy with the people he hurt. She wasn't trying to be his victim again.

"He's laying on the ground. I think I killed him. I hope I did actually. That would make my MiraJane pleased and fulfill my promise," Jackal said in a nonchalant way.

Lucy thought her heart stopped for a second when she saw the man in questioned laying on the ground motionless. She couldn't see any wounds on the body but she wasn't going to doubt Jackal's declaration that he killed Laxus. She was just hoping for a different outcome.

"Why are you here? I thought you was still in that hospital?" Lucy trying to keep the man talking while she thought of a way to escape.

"Mira sent me to burn you alive. You have done many wrongs, Lucy. You have been a bad girl Lu Lu Cone. Haven't you?" Jackal asked walking slowly to her.

"I-I did nothing against her! She said she forgave me for sleeping with Laxus," Lucy said forgetting to not show panic.

"Nah ah aha. According to my angel you stole her husband and her baby from her. I missed your soft skin," Jackal said and reached out to touch her forearm.

Lucy pulled away so she wouldn't be touched any longer than she was.

She was in the living room now and could almost feel the cold air and was really thankful she didn't lock the door. Jackal took something out of his pocket and started to toss it from one hand to the next.

Lucy stopped walking because she recognised it as a trigger.

Jackal looked up and saw Lucy staring at his hand. He chuckled and pretended to throw at him. Lucy immediately closed her eyes but opened them when she heard him laugh louder.

"I thought you forgot the fun we use to have blowing shit up. Ah...the sweet smell of death and burning," Jackal whispered and chuckled softly then took a deep breath with his eyes closed.

Lucy saw behind Jackal, Laxus was holding an ugly green, purple, and orange vase. The vase was from Natsu's aunt who gave it to them for a wedding present. Laxus crept up behind Jackal and non verbally indicated to Lucy to keep him talking.

Lucy shook her head and Jackal opened his eyes unaware of his demise behind him.

"Lu Lu Cone. I missed my sunflower. I missed how purple your skin could get. But alas I have wasted enough time. But one last kiss before we die here,"Jackal said.

He grabbed Lucy and tried to kiss her but a vase was hit across his head knocking him out. Jackal's knees buckled and he hit the ground face down. Lucy kicked the trigger from his clutched hands before she allowed herself to breath again.

Lucy ran and hugged Laxus to make sure that he was ok. He touched his head and flinched a bit but nodded that he was fine.

"I don't think Natsu need to know this," Lucy said when she knew Laxus was ok.

He held out her phone so she could report the break in while Laxus tied up Jackal.

"I doubt he would have believed us," Laxus said while he made the ropes tighter.

Lucy reported it and a cop came within the hour because she threw in her last name. After Jackal was carted off to the prison, Lucy and Laxus headed back to Dreyar residence thinking that that was the end of the drama filled day.

How wrong were they.

:::

:::

 **Dreyar Residence**

"1258 Fairy Lane, 1258 Fairy Lane. Here it is. This place is much bigger than the second home," Lisanna said to herself out loud in her car.

She drove up the windy driveway and parked behind a silver SUV. She got out and brought with her a big pink gift bag and several other pink wrapped gifts. Lisanna had went to her house and changed into a black and white off the shoulder lace patchwork A line dress with black suede thigh high stiletto heel boots. She checked her makeup in her side mirror before she started to ascend the short marble staircase stairs.

She rung the doorbell and placed on her sunglasses. She couldn't wait for her ex-husband to see her new dress and her daughter to run to her and want to live with her and not Lucy.

Lisanna heard someone say a muffled "coming" and hoped it was Natsu. She couldn't tell who it was.

The door released from the locks and bolt was opened revealing the woman she hated the most. Lucy Heartfilia Dreyar was at the door.

Lucy at first with a cheery demeanor instantly changed when she looked at the woman. Lucy originally thought it was Erza and Jellal rounding out the family.

Lucy cleared her throat and quickly replaced her smile with less mirth and more grimace. Lucy waited until Lisanna made her first move.

"Are you going to let me in? I came to spend Christmas with my family so move over,"Lisanna demanded and bumped Lucy out of the way.

Lucy was taken aback by the woman's rude behavior. She said a little prayer and returned to the rest of the family.

:::

:::

"Hello everyone! Missed me? Where's my husband? Oh there you are Natsu! Come and give me a kiss," Lisanna said and walked to Natsu to plant a wet kiss on his lips.

Lucy walked in the living room ready to continue with the rest of the preparations but was met with Natsu and Lisanna in a liplock.

Natsu pulled her back red in the face and was about to tell her off. In the corner of his eye he saw his wife walking out of the room trying not to cry.

Natsu pushed Lisanna away from him and wiped away the kiss. Everyone else in the room was speechless. Thankfully Gajeel and Levy had the kids in another room making Gingerbread houses.

Erza turned Lisanna around and slapped her. Erza knew that Natsu wanted to do the deed but was too much of a gentleman to hit a woman no matter how much of a bitch she was.

"How dare you insult Lucy and Natsu like that? Have you no morals? You are a disgusting and vile woman," Erza spat out at the woman.

Lisanna held her head high.

' _I'm not that weak woman that caves in when Erza threatened me. I can and am a bigger bitch than she could ever dream,'_ Lisanna thought and a devious thought came to mind.

She smiled internally ignoring the verbal lashing Erza was giving to her. She just simply flicked her hair and walked away while Erza was going into an even longer tangent.

That royally pissed Erza off so much that her eye was twitching. Natsu had to grab his cousin before she started to disfigure Lisanna for being rude yet again. Natsu thinking to himself of how strong Erza has gotten over the years. How he ever fell in love with a heartless human being.

Jellal rescued Natsu and escorted Erza to a different room to cool down. Natsu rotated his shoulder and heard his name being called.

"Daddy," his daughter called out from the hallway.

He prayed that she didn't witness that exchange between the adult women. He went to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Was that woman my real mother?" Sanae asked shyly.

Natsu looked in the blue iris of his daughter and then ran his fingers through the perfectly mixed salmon and white colored hair his daughter had in braided pigtails. He gnawed on his bottom lip and opened his mouth to answer her.

"Yes baby. I'm your birth Momma. Your real Momma. The one that loved you so much and still do. How are you Sora?" Lisanna asked grabbing the girl's small hand.

Sanae scrunched her nose and backed away from the strange woman that didn't even get her name right.

' _Some mother this lady is_ ,' Sanae thought.

"My name is not Sora it's Sanae. Wh-what's your name?" Sanae asked shyly again.

Sanae played with her black tutu skirt and rubbed the back of her black tights with the other leg. Lisanna knelt down beside Natsu and admired the white sweater with grey polka dots.

"My name is Lisanna but you can call me Momma. May I hug you?"Lisanna asked sweetly.

Sanae shook her head and hugged the woman. Sanae could smell the woman's spicy perfume that contrasted Lucy's soft inviting perfume that she loved to play in. The mother and daughter pulled away from each other. Natsu thought it was going smoothly but he was torn.

"I have presents for you," Lisanna said and clapped her hands. The girl's face brightened up tremendously.

The two went to the couch where Lisanna's stuff was and sat next to each other.

Lisanna handed her the bag and boxes of wrapped gifts. She waited until her daughter opened them all. She sat crossed legged and couldn't stop staring at the girl that she helped create.

"Wow...Mom. Thank you for the pretty clothes and shoes. I really like this purse," Sanae gushed about her gifts.

"Look inside," Lisanna said and Sanae pulled out a charm bracelet.

Sanae hugged the older woman tightly and thanked her for the presents. Lucy saw the exchanged and remained quiet. She went to the bathroom to wipe her face and keep up the facade that she was okay with Lisanna being apart of their lives...again.

Lucy came from the bathroom with a fake smile plastered to her face. Gray was headed to the restroom when he saw Lucy. He shook his head and hugged her.

"You are a great mother. Lisanna is only giving your daughter materialistic things. She can't replace the love or late nights you have stayed up with that little girl. Sanae loves you and knows that you're her real mother. Give it time. I know I had to," Gray whispered and rubbed the back of Lucy.

She shook her head in his shoulder and cleared her throat.

"Thank you I needed that," she said to him and left to refresh her face again.

:::

:::

 **Later that night**

"Alright Logan and Sanae it's time to go so I can tuck you in for bed time," Lucy said coming into the living room and putting on her jacket.

"Aw Mama," the siblings groaned.

"Aw Mama nothing. Come on it's getting late," Lucy said and started to hand each child their winter garments.

"Uhm, Lucy I was wondering if it would be ok if I took my daughter and she spend the night at my house. It will be a girl's night. We can get to know each other more. You know that I will be in Sanae's life forever now," Lisanna said with her hands on her hip.

Lucy wanted to say no and keep it moving. She heard her daughter shout in glee to going over Lisanna's house.

"It's up to Natsu," Lucy said and gave Natsu the look.

Unfortunately Natsu wasn't looking and missed the nonverbal hell no look and agreed for Sanae to go over to Lisanna's house.

Lucy never wanted to commit a double homicide like she did right then and there.

She made sure that Logan's scarf was on tight and that his head was covered and that his jacket and mittens were on properly.

She hugged her baby girl that she watched grow up from infant and her current age and prayed that she be there to see many more years.

 **Three months later**

"Mama, have you seen my red ribbon that Lisanna bought for me?" Sanae cried out in the hallway.

Lucy came out of the nursery holding her newborn son to her chest.

"Sanae please. I almost had Ryuu asleep. What is it,"Lucy asked.

"Nevermind. Lisanna was right you care about the baby and Logan but not me because I'm not your real daughter,"Sanae said tearfully and ran to her room slamming the door closed.

Lucy was shocked, angry, pissed, and a tad bit guilty. She laid the now sleeping baby in his crib to take his afternoon nap.

Lucy walked down the hall and took a deep breath. She knocked and opened the door seeing her daughter throwing her clothes around in her suitcase. Another gift that Lisanna bought for Sanae.

Lucy sat on the bed and waited until Sanae was done with whatever she was doing.

"Sanae can you please sit next to me. We need to talk about the things that you said to me,"Lucy said patiently.

Sanae huffed and sat next to Lucy with her arms folded looking like a childlike Natsu.

Lucy ran her fingers through the child's hair like she liked it. Sanae leaned into then quickly straightened up knowing that she was suppose to not like Lucy, the woman she has known all her life.

Lucy gathered up the small child and placed her on her lap. She kissed the child's forehead and began to rock her like she did when Sanae was a baby.

Sanae relaxed in the hold and listened to Lucy's heartbeat and her soft singing she was doing. She looked up and saw small tears coming down Lucy's face and she instantly felt guilty.

"Mama?" Sanae asked quietly.

"Yes, baby," Lucy answered.

"Is it alright to love two Mommys?" Sanae asked.

"Yes. It's alright. You know Uncle Gray has two dads. Grandpa Iggy isn't his biological father but I bet you couldn't tell,"Lucy said and Sanae was shocked.

She leaned in Lucy's chest again and started to nod off.

"I love you Mama," Sanae whispered and then yawn.

"I love you too my baby girl," Lucy whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Lucy continued to rock her daughter in her arms wishing that Sanae could stay this small and innocent. But she had to share her. She laid her down and kissed her forehead.

 **Hour later**

 **Knock Knock**

 **Knock Knock**

Lucy went to the front door and answered it. It was her favorite person, Lisanna.

She let Lisanna in and took a deep breath.

"Can you follow me to the kitchen," Lucy said with no anger or room to deny her request.

Lisanna followed behind the woman and entered the kitchen. Lucy gestured for her to sit on the bar stool while she went around the counter to continue cooking dinner.

Lisanna looked at the woman strangely wondering what she wanted.

' _Probably wants to poison me to get me out of the picture,'_ Lisanna thought darkly.

"Here try this. It's a new receipe I wanted to try out," Lucy said and handed Lisanna a spoon to taste.

"I think I would rather decline,"Lisanna said politely and crossed her legs.

"Suit yourself,"Lucy said and tasted the food.

"So why did summon me into the kitchen? My daughter and I have a hair and nail appointment that I made two weeks ago," Lisanna said checking her phone.

"How old is Sanae?" Lucy asked measuring out rice.

"Seven or six, why?" Lisanna asked not understanding the line of question.

"She's five. What scares her more a spider or a snake?" Lucy asked cutting up some tomatoes.

"Both. Really Lucy why are we doing 20 questions?" Lisanna asked.

"Neither. She is afraid of monkeys," Lucy said looking at Lisanna dead in the eye.

"What does she want to be for Halloween?" Lucy continued.

"Oh my God! What is the fucking point! Ouch! You hit me!" Lisanna yelped and rubbed the back of her hand.

"Language," Lucy said and grounded some black pepper.

"Why were you asking me those questions for huh?" Lisanna asked.

"You didn't answer the last one about her Halloween costume,"Lucy said stirring the concotion.

"I guess Barbie," Lisanna said thinking of the first girlie thing a four year old would want to be.

"Doctor McStuffins," Lucy said and added some salt to the concotion.

"So you think that you are better than me because you know random facts about my kid. Well lady here's a newflash. That kid is my ticket to getting back with Natsu. The more he sees me and Sanae getting close. I know he is going to dump your fat ass and come back to where he belongs with me! So here's your slow clap that you can rattle off useless information that I could careless about," Lisanna said and gave Lucy a slow three claps.

"So that's your aim,"Natsu said coming from behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. Sanae was behind him and looking at the ground sadly. Lisanna knew she stuck her foot way down her throat with the last comment she made.

"Natsu Sanae. I-I didn't mean it! I love you guys. You are the most important people to me," Lisanna began and started to walk to the father and daughter.

"Save it Lis. I told you once already. I will never get back with you. You was my past Lucy is my present and my future. I think it's time for you to leave," Natsu said and walked to the front door to let her out.

"No! Not-not without Sanae. She's coming with me! She's my kid," Lisanna said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No," Sanae said and shook her head.

"What! What do you mean no! I gave birth to you! I gave you life!"Lisanna turned on the little girl.

"And I gave her a home, a friend, a confidant, a tea party goer, a nurse, a movie watching buddy, basically a mother. She may have came from your body but that's where it stopped. Lisanna I was trying to see if we could share her but I'm going to be selfish and not do that. Sanae is my daughter from the time she left your womb,"Lucy said and picked up Sanae.

Lucy and Sanae left the room leaving Natsu and Lisanna in silence.

"I will fight for her and win her!" Lisanna vowed and left.

"I will like to see you try," Natsu smirked and finally was able to breath.

 **Fourteen Years Later-September**

"203, 203, 203! I found it! Here! Here's my room! Daddy! Don't drop that! Ryan gave me that!" a nineteen year old Sanae yelled down the hallway.

"That's an even better reason to drop it," Natsu mumbled and Lucy hit him against the arm.

"Lucy, you know you couldn't stand the guy. How he kept giving those off handed comments to me. But complimented you," Natsu huffed and placed the lacrima stereo on the desk that was in the room.

"Hey family!" Logan yelled out into the room.

"How's college so far? You've been here for like two whole weeks. Any cute guys? Have you checked your classes? Is the food good?" Sanae asked in one breath.

"Cool, I'm not gay but the chicks are...studious, yes and doesn't beat Mama's cooking," Logan said and kissed his mother on the cheek.

Lucy looked at her oldest son that could have been the spitting image of Laxus. He got all of Laxus' personality, mannerisms minus the womanizing, his strength and his nonchalant attitude. But he inherited Lucy's heart and her eyes.

Lucy scrunched up nose and pushed her son away from her.

"You need to bath. You smell like sweat," Lucy said and laughed.

"Yes Mama. Just came from the gym been up since six this morning," Logan said and sat down on the ground.

Ryuu and Yayoi was bringing in the last of their older sister's things into her room. Natsu was coming in from laughing. Yayoi the youngest daughter redid her blonde ponytail and Ryuu ran his fingers through his salmon colored cropped hair. The 13 and 14 year old siblings waited patiently until it was time to go. Lucy knew her teenage kids looked like Natsu but had her calm sometimes erratic personality.

"You won't believe who's down the hall. Gray's daughter is in the same building as Sanae," Natsu said and was relieved that his kid knew another soul on this campus.

 **Three hours later**

"Come on Lucy. We have to drive back and I am missing the fight. Let's get a move on woman. Come on kids. Be good Logan. I'm too young to be a grandfather," Natsu said seriously but chuckled at the facial expression his son gave him.

"Dad really?" Logan said and hugged his father tighter.

The family left and the only ones left was Sanae and Lucy. Lucy was folding her daughter's clothes and placing them in the drawer. Lucy had developed a lump in her throat and swallowing it wouldn't let it go.

She turned to see her daughter looking at an old family album.

"She said that she was going to be here," Sanae said and placed her phone back on the charger.

Lucy knew who she was talking about. Lisanna and Sanae reconnected when Sanae went to middle school. It was rocky but the older women slowly but surely became friends not close but didn't have daydreams of killing the other.

Lucy sat down on Sanae's bed and kissed her forehead.

"My baby girl is a woman now. Eighteen and in her dream college going to go off and get married. Start her own businees. Just promise me," Lucy began and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Yes Mama," Sanae asked wondering where the tears was coming from.

"Promise me that you have fun, make tons of friends, study hard, and remember that your father, Lisanna and I are only a phone call away," Lucy said and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I know Mama," Sanae said and wiped away some tears that was trying to come out of her eyes.

"Also that we love you and we support you in every legal decision that you do. Okay,"Lisanna said in the doorway.

"Lisanna! You came! I thought you forgot!" Sanae cried and hugged her birth mother tightly. Lucy gathered her things and began walking out of the girl's dorm.

She was almost out of the door when she heard her name.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned and it was Lisanna and Sanae right behind her.

Sanae ran to Lucy and hugged her tight.

"I will call you every night. I promise. I'm going to miss you Mama," Sanae said and kissed Lucy on the cheek.

Lucy hugged her daughter tight and tried not to bawl like a baby. It was her fault that she agreed for her baby girl to go to school that was a bit far just to pop up on her.

"Sanae! Come on! The RA is calling a floor meeting! Hey Aunt Lu and Aunt Lis!" Reagan Fullbuster said. Reagan had raven colored hair with a blue tint mixed nicely from both her parents. She was tall for age and very athletic. She was on a volleyball scholarship and couldnt wait to start the year.

Reagan grabbed her cousin's hand.

Sanae waved and ran with her cousin up the stairs.

"I think that we did good," Lisanna said and looped her arm around Lucy's.

"I think so too. She is smart and wise beyond her years," Lucy said.

"But it's these boys that's going to be the trouble," Lisanna said and Lucy agreed seeing a student walking around with his shirt off.

"I miss college," Lisanna whispered and Lucy laughed dragging the cougar out of the campus dorm.

 **Three months later around 11 pm**

"Bye baby! Study hard! Yes we will come and get you for Christmas. No Todd can't come! What happened to Ryan?" Natsu asked on the phone.

"You broke up. Todd can come. Bye baby,"Natsu said and hung up the phone.

The younger kids were at their grandparent's house leaving Natsu and Lucy alone for the weekend.

"Our baby girl is dating again," Natsu said disgustedly.

"At least it's not Ryan," Lucy giggled and adjusted her glasses.

"You know I can put another baby in ya. Keep the nest filled with little ones,"Natsu said and kissed Lucy on the lips.

Lucy moaned and looked directly in her husband's eyes.

"No," Lucy giggled and continued reading.

He dragged her to where she was laying on his chest. He looked over her shoulder and was reading what she was reading.

" _Ilyan led the way to his front door and unlocked it. I had my rebuttal on the tip of my tongue. The front door closed and he jerked me into his arms. His kiss was hot, hungry, demanding. I found myself melting into it, sinking into his touch, seduced by the taste of him and how he so expertly commanded me with one touch. I pushed at his shoulders._

 _"I'm supposed to be mad at you."_

 _"Be mad at me later. Fuck me now." He didn't let me reply, just swept me off my feet and carried me across the space._

Natsu snatched the book from Lucy and began reading the book.

Lucy was so confused because the book was in her face and then it disappeared.

"Hey that's my book! It was getting to the good stuff," Lucy pouted and reached for the book.

"Eh, we do better," Natsu said and handed the book back to Lucy.

Lucy rolled her eyes and continued where she left off. Moments later the book disappeared again and was flung across the room.

Natsu grabbed Lucy in her arms and kissed her passionately.

"I'm suppose to be reading that book," Lucy whispered.

"Read later," Natsu said huskily and took Lucy's glasses off and began kissing her passionately.

Lucy smiled in the kiss.

She couldn't believe her luck. A successful business, family that love, children that are healthy, and a loving husband that still finds her extremely sexy. She couldn't believe this all happened because she was going to have a married man's baby, from a silly photograph, and taking a chance on love again.

Lucy can honestly say she was extremely happy with that decision.

The End

 **A/N: I'm finished! [Throws confetti!]**

 **Omg!**

 **So much has gone on. Today took the damn cake! I was in a car accident and the guy gave false information. Thank God for uninsured motorist! So with stiff shoulders and an annoying headache that just lingers. I really hope this made sense.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's! I hope you check out my other Fairy Tail story: The Beauty, The Brains and the Brawn; Lucy in Fiore: A Wonderland Story, and I'm working on this other story...I'm not sure when but soon! Follow me so you can keep up with my updates:)**

 **Please review!**

 **Thank you again for the many many many favorites, follows and reviews! I really do appreciate this! My first Fairy Tail fanfiction! AAAHHH**

 **Take care! Please check out my other stories!**

 **The story exert doesn't belong to me. I have no idea I can't remember.**

 **Until the next story!**

 **M**

 **[not beta read]**


End file.
